When We Were Young
by kalmguardian
Summary: "I will love you through it all." When We Were Young follows the timeline of Sirius who has found love during his Hogwarts years. He struggles internally in keeping her safe with the Wizarding War coming to fruition. Can a forever love outlast the darkest of times?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the original character who will appear in this story. Everything else belongs to the wonder J.K. Rowling

 **Author's Note:** This will be a fanfiction taking place during the Marauders Era. The focus will be on Sirius and an original character, but the lovable quartet, as well as several others from that era will be involved. It will focus on a potential romance between Sirius and the OC. I am not sure what the audience is currently like for the subject matter, but I couldn't help myself - I love it so. Please bear with me, the story will jump from present to past, depending on what will flow best for the content. Review are welcomed, but please be gentle.

* * *

"Well mate, what do you think?" James sighed, struggling with his disheveled hair.

He had been pacing back and forth for the last hour. No amount of fire whiskey could calm his nerves.

"Stop your worrying - you're her knight in shining armor, remember," Sirius smirked.

James lightly pushed him, "Yeah, yeah. I just can't believe she said yes."

Sirius stepped back, looking at his own reflection. He never cared much for formal events, but this was the most important day in his mate's life thus far. After all, who could blame him for clinging to what happy source he could find during a time like this. Lily and James were perfect for each other.

It had only been four months since they had graduated from Hogwarts. The leaves were starting to change to warm oranges, yellows, and reds. It was Lily's favorite time of the year - it was the perfect time to say " _I do_."

Outside of the confines of Hogwarts, fear was a shadow constantly lingering on those in the wizarding community. The muggles were in a cloud, but in danger just the same. _Poor blokes_. The Wizarding War was going strong, and trust was a scarce commodity. Sirius's ties were permanently severed with his family. The Black family couldn't very well have a blood traitor in their line.

The Marauder stuck together through it all. Avoiding the recruiting tactics of the self proclaimed Death Eaters, the four had made their stand. It wasn't safe anymore, but they had each other, and James had Lily.

But Sirius lost _her_.

Sirius tried to shake off the bitter thoughts creeping into his mind. She was quiet, but her eyes held so much _hurt_.

James must have seen the distracted look in Sirius's eyes, "She's fine, mate. She's strong. You did what you thought was best. You -"

"Enough about this for now," Sirius cuts in, straightening his tie. "Let's get your married."

Clapping James on the shoulder, Sirius leads the way out of the makeshift dressing room and outside to James's forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, just the OC. The remainder belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

 **A/N:** Thank you to all who spent the time to read. It's a bit of a slow build up, but I promise you we are getting there. After all, Rome wasn't built in a day. Yes, there will be a love interest, but I couldn't very well start with that. Where's the fun in that? Enjoy.

* * *

Professor Slughorn had enough. One too many shenanigans was plenty to throw any respectable man off.

It was your typical Potions lesson. The Marauders were having difficulty paying attention (no surprise there). James would brush the end of his quill behind Lily's ear, only to receive a look of irritation or the occasional scoff in return. Sirius, at his side, couldn't help but chortle loudly as he doodled cartoon representations of his professor.

Remus was softly snoring at the table adjacent to Sirius and James. Peter sat next to Remus, absentminded, loudly tapping his wand on the side of his cauldron.

One could see Professor Slughorn's ears begin to redden as the tapping, snoring, scoffing, and laughing continued.

"Enough, gentlemen! Now honestly, fifth years and I am still having to remind you of what is expected during my hour!"

Slughorn clapped his hands to knock off the excess chalk dust.

"You, Mr. Potter," Professor Slughorn addressed James with a shake of his finger. "if you would gather your things and sit next to Mr. Lovegood. Quickly now!"

With an over exaggerated flourish, James swept up his ingredients kit and took his new seat, not without sending a final wink Lily's way.

"Mr. Lupin? _Mr. Lupin_!" The professor had approached his table, dropping one of Remu's textbooks loudly against the surface.

Remus woke with a start, "Professor?"

"If you wouldn't mind swapping seats with Ms. Catchlove."

Remus yawned and slowly made his way to the front of the classroom.

"And Mr. Pettigrew, unless you plan on pursing a career in drumming, cease that _tap-tap-tapping_!"

Sirius began to stand, gathering his things.

"No, Mr. Black. Stay where you are." Scanning the room his eyes fell to a young lady at the front of the classroom. "Ah yes, Ms. Draper! Would you please make your way to the vacant seat next to Mr. Black?"

Sirius watched as the quiet girl made her way to the back of the Potions classroom. She didn't glance up once after taking her seat.

"Now then. If you will all turn your attention back to me, let's begin the breakdown of the Girding Potion. Careful please - if the substance turns blue after adding the fairy wings, you have the heat too high and will need to start over…"

Sirius turned his attention back to his doodles, attempting to drown out the professor for the remainder of the lesson.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked, sliding the parchment over to his neighbor. "The resemblance is uncanny, don't you think?"

The girl gave a quick side glance at the sketch and shook her head.

Sighing, "Not much of a talker, are you?"

She gave no response.

"I am Sirius. Let's start there. And you are?"

She finally looked up, brown eyes meeting grey, "I know who you are. We have shared the same Potions block for the past four years."

Slightly taken aback, "Yes, well -"

"Is your sketch suppose to be of Slughorn? You drew his eyes far too small for his face. It should hold some realistic qualities, don't you think? If not, all you have is a silly drawing that could be of anyone."

Sirius scoffed as she returned to her notes. Glancing at her robes, he noticed that she was in Ravenclaw. _Figures_.

"And to answer your question, my name is Lou. Can you please hand me the doxy eggs?

He pushed the ingredients towards her and glanced up to see James laughing in his direction.

" _Ha. Ha_ ," her muttered to himself. Leaning back in his chair he sighed to himself, "This is going to be a long year."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything aside from the OC

 **A/N:** Thanks again to all of you who are continuing to read, and hanging in there through the progression. Reviews are always welcome.

* * *

Sirius sat in the Great hall the next morning with Peter, both with a rather large cup of black coffee. He and the other Marauders had a long night of running the countryside. Remus, exhausted from his transformation went back to his room to sleep before first hour. James was further down the table attempting to engage Lily in a conversation.

Munching on a bit of toast, Peter nudges Sirius in the side, "Your Ravenclaw friend is headed your way."

Sirius glanced up to see Lou cautiously approaching.

"Good morning, Sirius," she said with a timid smile.

"Morning," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to apologize for being short with you yesterday. I know neither one of us is pleased with the new seating arrangement."

Sirius doesn't respond.

"It's just - well you see...I take that class very seriously. In fact, it's instrumental in what I have wanted to do since I was a small child. As partners, I would like for it to be taken seriously from both sides."

Still no response.

"I know you are a bit of a prankster, and I was hesitant in engaging in any sort of conversation that would be detrimental to what we were trying to learn. It's a very tricky potion you see..."

She gave an exasperated huff when he continued to just look at her. "OK, this was extremely difficult to do. Approaching you! Could you at least give me some sort of inclination as to whether you accept my apology or not?"

He let out a laugh, "Sure, Drapes. Don't be so serious all the time. No hard feelings, of course."

" _Draper_."

"Like I said."

Lou gave a hint of a smile, "Wonderful. So, I guess I will see you in Potions tomorrow?"

He smiles and nods, turning back to his coffee.

"Strange girl," he mutters before taking a sip from his mug.

"Do you like her?" Peter asks, interrupting his thoughts.

"Eh, what's not to like?" Sirius shrugs.

"That not what I mean. What I mean is, do you _fancy_ her?"

"I hardly know her, Wormtail. What's it to you anyway?"

"You remember the way Margot reacted the last time she saw you chatting with another girl. She bloody lost her mind," Peter remembered with a shiver.

Margot was Sirius's on again, off again (currently somewhere in the middle) squeeze. Very territorial. Beautiful in the way most popular girls were, but a bit of a nut.

"She has nothing to worry about. I really have no interest in going through the ringer at the moment," he responds with a yawn.

"OK, Padfoot. If you say so."

Sirius turns to look back at the Ravenclaw table. There he sees Lou sitting alone with a book propped up in front of her. She kept blowing a stray strand of hair that kept falling in her eyes.

 _She's kind of cute. In a bookworm kind of way..._

"Well mates, I think today is the day! I think Lily is going to say yes to going to Hogsmeade with me," James sat down with a dreamy look on his face. "She didn't say one remotely negative thing to me this morning."

"Yes, but did she say anything to you at all?" Peter asked with a smirk.

"Nope, I just have a feeling."

"I feel like I am going to vomit," Sirius chortled.

"Oh, bugger off. The both of you!" James said, taking Sirius's cup of coffee.

Sirius glanced up once more to see Lou walking out of the Great Hall with an older boy in Slytherin. He was laughing with his arm draped around her shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow. Turning to James he began to ask who the boy was. Thinking it through, he brushed off the strange sensation welling up.

"Well boys, what mischief shall we cause today?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the original character(s). Everything else belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling

 **A/N:** Time for Lou's perspective. I hope those who are reading are enjoying. Reviews whether good or bad are welcomed.

* * *

Lou had everything meticulously laid out in front of her. The ingredients were measured, weighed, and chopped to the specifications noted in her textbook. She would be able to adjust the ingredients as necessary. This potion would be a piece of cake.

She looked up as Sirius slumped into the seat next to her. He was rubbing his temples with both hands.

"Too much caffeine?" Lou asked quietly

"Hmm?"

"Too much caffeine. I've read that excessive amounts can cause headaches."

Laughing, he responds, "I wish that was the extent of it. No, just some trouble with a friend."

"Oh, I am sorry."

She chews on her lip, quiet for a moment.

"Do you and James usually fight?" Lou asks, straightening her quill.

"Erm, no. Not usually. It's not with James. It's Margot -" Sirius responds, picking at an invisible spot on his sleeve.

"Margot Winters? She's in Slytherin, yes?"

"You two have met?" He asks, turning in her direction.

"Not directly. My _brother_ knows her," she hesitates on the word brother.

Sirius looks at her confused.

"He's in Slytherin. Damon Jenkins. I think they dated a bit ago."

"What's with the different last names?" Sirius asks.

"Well, he's not my real brother, but as close as one can get, I suppose," Lou says, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

Skeptical, Sirius nods and lies his head down.

The classroom buzzes as students begin to fill their seats.

"Is Margot your girlfriend?" Lou asks quietly.

Sirius lifts his head slightly to glance up at her, hair falling over his eyes, "She and I had a bit of a fling. It's more of a headache than anything now."

She nods, seemingly reading a passage in her textbook.

"Bit of a Chatty Cathy today, aren't you?" Sirius teases, in turn watching Lou turn a light shade of red. "So what about you? Has any Ravenclaw stolen your heart, Draper?"

Lou looks his way, shyly, "Me? I hardly think any boy in this school thinks I exist."

Sirius is quiet for a moment. The two sat back as Professor Slughorn set up his equipment.

"I seriously doubt that," Sirius says quietly, leaning towards Lou.

"Pardon?"

"I don't see how anyone could not notice you."

Lou looks at him curiously, "I am not exactly sure how to take that..."

Chuckling, Sirius says, "Oh Draper, however you like. Let's get started, shall we?

He turns to light the cauldron as Lou sits there confused. Nonetheless, she attempts to contain the flutter of butterflies rising up in her stomach, hoping that maybe he will notice her too.

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything aside from the original character(s). Everything else belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.

 **A/N:** I appreciate all who continue to read. Reviews are always welcomed, whether good or bad.

* * *

"Are you listening to me?"

Sirius was standing outside of Honeydukes with Margot Winters.

Margot stomps in frustration, "Sirius!"

"Yeah, I hear you,' he answers, avoiding her gaze.

"I honestly feel like you just aren't there. What's with you lately?" Margot asks with her bottom lip sticking out.

"Are you trying to look pitiful?" Sirius jokes lightly.

"No, I am trying to have a serious moment with you."

Sirius begins to say something, but Margot snaps, "Nope - don't say it!"

He quickly shuts his mouth. Margot was not one for puns.

"Our relationship is growing a part," she says, wiping a tear from her face. "I don't think you even care."

"Margot, you broke things off this summer. Really there's no confusion..."

"Even still, you've been distancing yourself from me," Margot cries, throwing herself into his arms.

Sighing at the ridiculousness of this conversation, Sirius awkwardly wraps his arms around her as she continues to cry. He looks up to see Lou walking by with Jenkins. She gives him a concerned smile upon seeing Margot's state.

He lifts his hand in acknowledgement.

Lou's brother shoots him a cold glare as he directs Lou into the shop.

 _What's his problem?_

As Margot's sobs subside, Sirius gently grabs her shoulders and pushes her away.

Her eyes were blood shot. It was pitiful.

"I know it's not perfect, but can't we at least try?"

"You are the one that wanted to break it off - that you were confused. Some guy..."

"He leaves this year anyway. It doesn't matter," Margot sniffles.

"Is it Jenkins?" Sirius recalls his conversation with Lou.

She looks up in surprise.

"Well is it?" Sirius pushes.

Margot looks down, concentrating on the ground.

"I really have no intention of being your fall back. If you're head over heels for the bloke, then be with him," Sirius states in exasperation.

"It wouldn't work - I would never get to see him, and now you don't want me," Margot begins to tear up again.

"Do you love him?"

"It doesn't matter."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I did. Things were getting too serious, and I can't do something long distance while feeling that way about someone."

"That makes no sense - you still have an entire year with him."

"But then at that point, I would have been too attached. What would I do if he found someone when he goes away? Besides, you came along...Didn't we have a bit of fun? she asks, grabbing his lapels.

"Sure," he smirks, "but a year is a long time to figure things out. Maybe you will change your mind."

"He is always so cryptic about his plans after school. He may not event want me back at this point..."

"Yeah, most blokes are," he murmurs. "Well you never know unless you try."

"I suppose," Margot says with a small smile. "You are being surprisingly cool about all of this. I feel like you're hiding something...anything you want to talk about?"

Lou briefly comes to mind, but quickly dismisses the thought.

 _She's just interesting, that's all._

"Nothing of importance."

"I am going to miss you though. Do you think maybe we could try to be friends?"

"Of course, love. Maybe then we won't fight so much," he added with a wink. "Come on, I'll buy you a butterbeer."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything aside from any original characters. The rest of this wonderful world belongs to Ms. Rowling

 **A/N:** I hope everyone is OK with the alternating perspectives. Thank you to those who are continuing to follow along. Reviews, whether good or bad always welcomed. Enjoy!

* * *

"Damon, can I borrow a sickle?" Lou asked, leading him over to a display of sugared butterfly wings.

"You mean, can I _give_ you a sickle? I don't remember you actually ever paying me back," he laughed as Lou pulled him past carts of treacle fudge, vampire pops, and squeaking ice mice.

"I'm getting to it, besides, Ms. hart loves Honeydukes. Just think of how pleased she will be to open a box of sweets on Christmas."

"Just imagine how furious Marty will be when he sees sugar in his house!" Damon said, looking closely at a box of cockroach clusters. "These seriously sound disgusting. I can't imagine anyone actually eating one."

Lou coughed impatiently, holding her hand out to him, "Let's split it 50/50. I'll even put your name of the box this time."

"I'll take care of it Squirt," he says giving Lou a noogie.

"Honestly, I am not seven anymore..."

 _Squirt...hmph._

Lou grabbed the sweets from Damon, and waved goodbye to Mr. Flume.

"We have about an hour left before we have to head back. Want to grab something from Rosmerta?"

"Oh, are you on a first name basis with her now? A bit of a crush on the barkeep?" Lou asked, teasing.

"She is a bit of a fox," he responded with a wink.

The two walked into the bustling pub. Madame Rosmerta smiled their way as Damon held his hand up signaling for two butterbeers.

Rosemerta walked up to their table in her glittering heels, "Here you go, loves. Two butterbeers."

Damon gives her an ear splitting grin and Lou thanked her.

"Pervert," Lou muttered, sipping the foam off her beverage.

"That hurts, Lou. Truly it does," he laughed.

Damon casually scanned the room and his eyes fell on a table towards the exit. Margot was sitting with Sirius.

Lou followed his gaze, "She looks a lot happier. I wonder what was wrong."

Shrugging, Damon tore his gaze away, "Who knows. She's a tad emotional."

He sat their quietly as Lou kept glancing in their direction.

"You never told me what happened between the two of you."

"Not a whole lot to say about it, Squirt."

"I am just saying, I thought you two seemed pretty serious."

"Doesn't really matter now since she jumped on Black the first chance she had," he replied bitterly. "And speaking of Black, what was up with you two?"

"You are going to need to be more specific than that."

"Outside of Honeydukes...he looked at you all googley eyed."

"Is that the technical term?" Lou asked sarcastically. "You're reading into it too much. One, i hardly know the guy. Two, we are just partners."

" _Partners_?"

"Lab partners. He and his cronies were goofing off in class, and by whatever force in the universe that exists decided that I should sit next to him. Well. Slughorn did, but still."

"You sound defensive," he said, crossing his arms.

"And _you_ sound nosy. Just stating facts, Damon."

"I believe you, but can we have a sibling moment," he asked, completely serious.

Lou nodded.

"I don't trust him. Whatever he and Margot have going on is their business. But when it comes to you, I want you to stay away from him. You didn't see the look he gave you in the Great Hall the other day. He's a player and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Damon, I appreciate where you're coming from, but you are so far off. It's nothing like that."

"Just promise me you'll stay away from him. I know you have your Potions mess to deal with, but nothing more."

"Over protective much?"

"Lou."

She raised her hands in front of her defensively, "OK, OK! I promise."

"With a relieved smile, Damon ruffled Lou's hair, "Atta girl. Now, I know a few nice fellows in Slytherin who I am fine with if you wanted to date."

"I think I am going to be sick..."

Laughing, he said, "Fine, fine. Offers on the table if you change your mind."

Lou rolled her eyes and left a sickle on the table, "Let's get you back. All of this cool air is making you crazy."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything aside from the original characters. The rest of this world belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling

 **A/N** : Thank you to all of those sticking around to read! This chapter is a bit longer (the first portion would have been too short on it's own, so I merged two together). Reviews are welcomed, whether good or bad.

* * *

The bustle of the holidays had arrived at Hogwarts. Decorations hung from the halls and the smells of pine, berries, and home permeated the air.

Excited chatter stirred throughout the Gryffindor Common Room as the rush of students scrambled to finish some last minute packing. Laughter could still be heard echoing in the tower.

James sat on his four poster, rolling up sweaters and tossing it into his trunk, "The offer is still open if you want to stay over the holidays. Mum and Dad would love to have you."

"I'm fine, mate. I already told Reg I would be staying."

"Isn't he planning on going home?"

"Sure, but I told him I would be here. He'll know to contact me here if he needs anything."

"What does your mum think? Is she angry?"

"Course," Sirius smirked. "When isn't she?"

"Well, what excuse did you manage this time?"

"Told her I had extra work to get done. Needed Madame Pince's help navigating the shelves," Sirius said with a wink.

"And did she believe you?" James asked as he struggled to close his trunk. "Could use a hand here."

Sirius sat on the trunk as James fumbled with the latch, "Pack enough? And to answer your question, no. She called me a disgrace," Sirius said with a mock pained expression. "Since when is bringing academic glory to your family a disgraceful thing?"

James snorted, "Yes, Sirius the scholar. I see it in the papers now!"

"You prat - it could happen," Sirius shrugged as he hopped off the trunk. "Come on, let's grab a bite before you head out."

* * *

The two Marauders walked to the Great Hall, loudly discussing the odds of either of them making the Daily Prophet.

"No, no Sirius - at the most I can see you winning Witch Weekly's 'Most Charming Smile.' For me, I am thinking a major headline in the Daily Prophet!" James exclaimed, holding up an imaginary paper. "James Potter, Quidditch legend!"

"Oh _please_ ," Lily muttered as the boys sat next to her.

"Come on, Evans! Can't you see it!"

She ignored him, turning to her porridge.

Sirius laughed as James tried to convince Lily of his future stardom. He started to load his plate when he had a feeling someone was staring at him. He looked up to see Lou glancing at him. She immediately dropped her gaze when he locked eyes with her.

She was sitting with a friend, and it looked as if they were quietly arguing. Lou's friend nudged her in the side only to receive a glare in return. Composing herself, she sat up straight and locked eyes with Sirius again. Lou looked thoughtful at first, but then she flashed him a big smile. Taken by surprise, he knocked his orange juice over on the table.

"Bloody hell, Padfoot. Watch it!"

"Sorry mate," Sirius said as he fumbled to mop up the mess.

Lily glanced over to Lou, then back to Sirius. A small smile crept onto her face.

"What?" Sirius asked looking at her expression.

"When did that happen?"

James piped in, "When did what happen?"

"Sirius and Lou."

"Who's Lou?" he asked looking between Sirius and Lily.

"Lou from Ravenclaw. She took your seat in Potions," she said brushing him off. "I never would have guessed you two would be together."

"Pause. What am I missing?" James cuts in.

"You're not missing anything. We're not together, but let's rewind a bit - what do you mean you never would have guessed."

"She's not exactly your _type_."

"Type?"

"Well yes…I mean she's pretty of course, but she…she likes books, Sirius," she stated with no nonsense.

"What is it with you people today?"

Lily looked at him shocked.

"He's a little sensitive about this topic. He is an academic genius you know," James said mockingly.

Lily cleared her throat, "It wasn't a comment about you. I mean, the girls you tend to date aren't exactly…Well they're not like Lou."

"She means they're bimbos," James added.

Sirius looked offended, "They are not bimbos. I mean sure, they tend to be a bit more free spirited."

Lily just stared, her mouth in a thin line.

He continued, "Any way, that's besides the point. There is nothing going on."

"Fine. I just thought it was sweet, but if you say nothing's going on, I believe you." Lily said gathering her things.

James scraped the rest of his eggs into his mouth, "Let me walk you out."

She sighed in irritation, but then added, "I do think she is really sweet, though. Enjoy your holiday, Sirius."

Sirius nodded at her as he watched James run to catch up with her.

 _Sweet._

Lou was avoiding his gaze, but a small blush had swept across her cheeks.

Sirius smiled.

 _She is pretty..._

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything aside from the original characters. The rest belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling

 **A/N:** Time for Lou's perspective, and the chance to meet Lou's best friend (character based on AlishaVane45). I hope you all enjoy. Reviews, whether good or bad are always welcomed.

* * *

"If you're going to stare at him, best make it not so obvious," a voice said from behind Lou.

"It wouldn't have been so obvious if you would lower your voice to a normal speaking volume, Vee," Lou said, scooting over to make room for her friend.

Vera Arietty, like Damon, was in Slytherin. She also happened to be Lou's best friend. They had met on their first train ride to Hogwarts. Avery Wilkes was being a typical prat and not letting Lou share a compartment with him. Vera's no nonsense attitude quickly took care of that, and rest was history.

Vera tossed her long black hair over her shoulders, "That was my normal volume. Shall I say it louder?"

Lou cupped her hand over Vera's mouth, "Would you stop it?"

"Calm your knickers, will you! I was only teasing," she laughed. "But Sirius Black, never saw that one coming."

"There's nothing to see."

"Other than the boy is gorgeous! Even I will give him that. I mean, he's no James Potter, but we all can't be that lucky," Very said, sighing.

" _That_ is something I will never understand," Lou laughed.

"Laugh all you want, but that boy is a pure romantic at his core. Evans doesn't know what she's missing."

"And you do?" Lou teased. "Have you wooed the notorious James Potter?"

"Oh, stop. And no, of course not! Can't very well throw myself at the boy - but a girl can dream."

Lou glanced again in Sirius's direction. He was laughing at James who was most likely trying to convince Lily they were soul mates. Lou couldn't help but notice the way his hair fell slightly over his gray eyes.

 _I guess he is sort of beautiful._

Sirius glanced up and in turn locked eyes with Lou.

" _Oh_ ," Lou breathed, turning away.

"He's still looking at you," Vera nudged Lou in her side.

"Only because I was staring at him!" Lou muttered, covering her face.

"So you do like him?"

"I didn't say that! He's just... surprising me lately is all."

Vera raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought he was a bit of a prick, but he's been rather pleasant." Lou said picking at a piece of her toast. "I guess he's not like I thought he would be."

"I think he likes you."

"I don't think you know anything about this at all."

"It's the way he's staring," she said crossing her arms. "Let's try something. I want you to flirt with him."

"I couldn't flirt with a cardboard box if I tried. Stop this - seriously!"

"Just try it for my sake, and I promise I'll leave you alone. Just smile at him. Anything!"

Lou breathed in nervously, "He probably thinks I'm crazy."

"Do it!"

Lou looked up once more, and his eyes met her own. She sat up straight and took a deep breath, and gave him the most confident smile she could muster.

He looked surprised and ended up knocking his beverage on the table, and in turn received an alarmed response from James.

Vera burst out laughing, "I told you. He _does_ like you!"

Lou couldn't help but smile, "That doesn't mean anything."

"Tell yourself what you need to, but I think a certain Gryffindor bad boy has his eyes set on you."

Lou blushed, but didn't say anything in return.

"Gryffindor bad boy?"

Damon sat down next to Vera, spooning oatmeal into a bowl.

Vera was about to spill the beans to Damon, but Lou shot her a quick look.

Confused, she kept her mouth shut.

Lou mouthed to her, "I'll explain it to you later."

Damon probed, "Well?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just telling Lou how handsome James looks today," she said diverting the situation.

Lou smiled, relieved.

"Yeah yeah, I don't need to hear anymore," Damon said, covering his ears. "Squirt, are you sure you're going to be OK over the break?"

"I'll be fine. Just be sure to tell Ms. Hart hello for me," she said sadly.

"Of course," he smiled back, concerned. "Walk us out?"

Lou nodded, grabbing her things. "Well you know how I feel about goodbyes. Let's go then."

Linking arms with Damon and Vee, the three walked out together.

 _This holiday was sure to be a quiet one._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything aside from the original characters. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

 **A/N:** Please have patience with me for this chapter. I am hoping that my references are as factual as possible. Thank you for those continuing to read. All reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

* * *

"Where in the bloody hell did he put it?"

Sirius had pulled out every item under James's bed. The covers lied in a messy heap on the floor, and pillow cases were strewn about haphazardly.

"Go to bed, Padfoot. I'll help you look for it in the morning," Peter yawned from his four poster.

"Can't sleep," he replied moving over to James's night stand.

"You will wake up the whole tower with your rummaging. I thought you were a dog, not a raccoon," Peter laughed to himself.

"Am I suppose to think that's funny? Mind yourself Wormtail."

He started throwing things out of his own trunk, when his hand made contact with a fluid like texture, "Eureka!"

He pulled James's invisibility cloak out with a flourish, and fastened it around his neck.

"Congratulations," Peter said, sleepily. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Whatever, Petey. I'll be back in a few." Sirius grabbed the folded parchment on his night stand and tucked it into his bag. He threw the hood over his head, and out into the empty halls he went.

Looking down the hall to check if anyone was approaching, Sirius pulled out the folded piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Sirius whispered, tapping his wand to the parchment.

Slowly the contents of a map began to appear.

"A splendid job indeed," Sirius smiled as he saw the ink spread throughout the map. "Now, to find that statue."

Sirius quietly made his way down the staircase to the 3rd floor.

Last week James had been exploring potential hidden passageways spaced throughout the castle. He stumbled upon a statue of a one eyed witch that popped up on the map. Professor Dumbledore happened to walk on by, preventing James from giving the password.

Sirius took it upon himself to find the statue, and to commit it to the map - he wasn't one for waiting. He had to pause on occasion as various prefects monitored the halls, but overall it was quiet, making his trip a quick one.

"There you are Gunhilda," Sirius smiled as he approached the statue. He pulled out the map once more to check if anyone was approaching. The floor was relatively empty.

" _Homonculous_ ," Sirius whispered, tapping the image of the One Eyed Witch on the map. The word _Dissendium_ popped up above the witch's hump.

"That should do it," he muttered. "Now, let's see where you lead."

Sirius took off James's invisibility cloak and tucked it into his bag, along with the Marauders Map.

He was about to give the password when he heard a small voice.

"Sirius?"

Lou was standing there with a surprised expression.

"What are you doing out so late?"

He rubbed his hands through his hair, desperately trying to think of an excuse.

"I was…"

"You were…" she continued for him.

He smirked, "Just clearing my mind, love. What about you? Never thought you were one to sneak around school."

It was difficult to tell in the lighting, but he could have sworn she blushed.

"I was just helping Madam Pince sort through last minute returns."

"Of course you were," he laughed quietly.

She tilted her head to the side, confused.

"It's just cute. A bookworm always in the library, even when it's against the rules."

"I'll have you know, I have an excused note. More than I can say for you" she smirked at him.

 _Is she flirting?_

"Well then, that changes things," he smiled.

"What's with the statue?"

"Oh, Gunhilda here? Just admiring the fine craftsmanship, that's all."

"Ah, right. Yes, well I suppose I'll leave you to your admiration of this…lovely statue. G'night," she said walking towards the staircase.

He looked from the statue and back to Lou, "Wait a minute."

Lou turned to face Sirius who was running to catch up to her, "Let me walk you back."

She gave him a tired smile, "I'm fine, Sirius. Thank you - but I'll be fine."

"Well, as it is, I am not quite finished with my walk, and I could use the company. Plus, we have this handy little note of yours."

Lou contemplated it for a minute, "Alright, as long as it's on the way."

"It is."

The two were quiet as they walked up the staircase. Portraits were full of yawning figures, while others were empty all together.

Lou kept glancing at him from underneath her lashes. Hands in his pockets, Sirius would do the same.

"Are things better with Margot?" Lou asked after some time.

"Better? Sure. We've agreed on being friends."

"Well, that's very mature of both of you," she said, surprised.

"It's for the better. Apparently she's still in love with your brother," he laughed.

"I'm sorry," she said continuing to look straight ahead. "That must have been a difficult conversation."

"No, it's fine really. I think together we're more toxic than anything. It's been a nice change."

She nodded, but kept quiet for the remainder of the walk. They were on the fifth floor when she stopped outside of a door with a bronze eagle knocker.

"This is home," she smiled. "Thanks for walking with me."

"Sure. Thanks for the company," he said, leaning against the wall.

Nodding, she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"It's Christmas."

"Yes, but do you have plans?"

She blinked in surprise, "No, I suppose I don't."

He grinned down at her, "Lou, tell me - do you like adventures?"

"Well…that would depend on what the adventure consisted of."

"I am not exactly sure myself, but to me, that's the most exciting part. I want you to go somewhere with me."

She stood there with a cautious look on her face.

"Don't you trust me?"

Laughing, she exclaimed, "No, of course not!"

He couldn't help but laugh with her, "OK, that's fair. Look, I have nothing going on, but there is something I am wanting to do. I'd like you to join me, but I'll need you to trust me."

She was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"OK."

"Wonderful," he grinned at her. "I'll need you to meet me back by the One Eyed Witch around noon. Does that work?"

"What in the world is it with you and strange statues!"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

She nodded and gave him another beautiful smile, much like the one in the Great Hall.

 _What is she doing to me?_

He glanced up, and his eyes fell back to her face.

She was looking at him curiously, but followed his eyes to the mistletoe that hung above the doorway.

Leaning in towards her he placed a soft kiss upon her cheek, "Merry Christmas, Lou."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything aside from the OC. Well, you know the rest!

 **A/N:** I apologize for the inconsistency of chapter lengths. I hope that those who are continuing to read are enjoying the story so far. Reviews welcomed and appreciated!

* * *

Lou couldn't fall asleep that night. She had replayed the kiss over and over in her mind, working out different scenarios with each turn.

 _Maybe he's just into holiday traditions..._

 _Or he likes me._

 _No, because that would be crazy._

 _Do I like him?_

 _No, because that would be equally crazy!_

 _Did it even happen?_

Lou squealed face down into her pillow, only to receive a " _shhh_ " from her roommate, Amelia.

As soon as it was socially acceptable to wake up, Lou hopped from her bed to see a small pile of presents on the floor beside her.

"Good morning," Amelia muttered sleepily.

"Morning," Lou grinned back.

"You sure are chipper today."

"It is Christmas after all," Lou said grabbing a gift, and tossing it to her.

The two laughed, enjoying the quiet of the dorm without the haggle of the other Ravenclaw girls. A neat pile of wrapping paper had collected in the middle of the floor as the girls enjoyed the chocolate liqueurs that Amelia's mother had made.

There was a gentle tapping on the window, and the two looked up to see a beautiful tawny owl hovering, with a small package wrapped with twine.

Amelia rushed to open the window, lying down a few buttered crackers on her nightstand. Taking the package from the owl's talons, she gently tossed the parcel to Lou.

"It's for you. Damon, I think."

Lou hurriedly opened the note first to see if it was indeed Damon.

 _Merry Christmas, Squirt._

 _All is well here. Ms. Hart says "hello" back, and that she misses you dearly. I feel awful for not spending the holiday with you, but I was able to take care of a lot of things for Ms. Hart and Marty. The house is completely paid off and we were finally able to sell that old cabinet. There are a few repairs that I will need to help Marty complete, but I will try to get back in time for New Year. Stay out of trouble, kiddo._

Lou smiled, and turned to open the small parcel. In it was a ghastly pink and gold book of potions.

" _Amorous Concoctions_ by Daisy Donoghue? Seriously? It's like he doesn't even know me at all!"

Amelia giggled next to her, "He's egging you on. I think it sounds fascinating!"

"I think the liqueurs have gone straight to your head," Lou laughed tossing the book into her trunk.

It was just before noon when Lou convinced herself to make her way to the One Eyed Witch. She may have gone into a little more care than necessary to make sure her hair was brushed to a particular sheen, and more thought was given when going through her wardrobe.

" _I am being silly_ ," she thought to herself, but then saw Sirius walking over to her. He was grinning with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Her heart did a flip in her chest.

"Are you ready for our adventure, Draper?"

 _Breathe_.

"Yes," she blushed.

"Good."

Sirius grabbed Lou's arm gently and placed her back against the wall. He followed suit, but placed himself between Lou and the statue.

"It's very important that you don't freak out. I need you to do as I say - if not we will probably be spending our time together in McGonagall's office, got it?" he said with a wink.

Lou nodded weakly.

"Now pretend to be talking to me," he said staring at a folded piece of parchment in his hand.

"Pretend? I am not exactly sure what to say," Lou stumbled across her words.

"Yeah, that's perfect," he muttered, keeping his eyes to the parchment, then occasionally glancing at the hall. "OK, it's time!"

Everything happened rather quickly and all at once. Sirius withdrew his wand from his pocket and tapped the witch's hump, " _Dissendium_."

Lou watched in alarm as the statue's hump began to reveal a slide leading down to a dark passageway.

"OK, Draper - slide down," he grinned at Lou.

"Wha- what?"

"Now!" he exclaimed, gently pushing her towards the slide.

Closing her eyes, Lou held her breath as she slid down to the unknown. Sirius followed shortly after, landing on the cold floor with a _humph_.

"Wicked," she heard him say. "You alright?"

"Other than being utterly confused and not able to see, I would say peachy," Lou responded sarcastically.

"Hold on a moment. _Lumos_."

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but she was able to make out Sirius standing in front of her.

"Adventure starts now. Come on, Draper," he said excitedly, walking down the dark tunnel.

Speeding up her walk, she turned to Sirius, "How did you know to do that?"

Grinning, he said, "That my friend is a secret. The important part is where we are going."

"And where is that?"

"No clue. That's why it's an adventure."

Giving into the sanity of it all, Lou walked onward, curious as to what they would find.

"Are you having a nice Christmas?"

"It's been fine. No huge complaints," she grinned up at him. "Yourself?"

"It's just gotten a little better," he smiled in return. "So tell me, why didn't you go home with Jenkins?"

A flash of worry crossed her face. Sensing her discomfort, "If it's something you don't want to talk about, that's fine."

"No, it's not that. I guess it was just easier for him to go on his own. He had some things he needed to help take care of. Ms. Hart...she isn't doing so well."

"How did you and Jenkins meet?"

"I have known him my whole life. We grew up in the same orphanage."

"You're adopted?" he asked, surprised.

"No, not exactly. Ms. Hart is essentially my foster mom. She took Jenkins in when he received his Hogwarts letter. I followed shortly after. Our orphanage wasn't exactly thrilled to hear our news, but Ms. Hart accepted us with open arms.

"Wow…"

"Did you ever meet your parents?"

"No, I was just a baby. For all I know they could be alive somewhere, but I don't think too much about it."

"I am sorry," he said, not really knowing what to say.

"Don't be. I'm not. Damon is my family and that's all that really matters to me in that regard."

"So, where did the surname Draper come from?"

"Oh. Well, all babies that were left in the care of my orphanage was given the last name Draper, after the facility, if the parents were unknown."

"And Jen- Damon?"

"His mother and father were involved in an accident. His mum didn't survive, and his father couldn't take care of him. So, he ended up at Draper's, but he was already Jenksin. They actually reconnected recently - Damon and his father. I hope things improve."

"What kind of accident?"

Lou looked ahead sadly, "A story for another time."

The two had been walking for almost an hour. Sirius would tell stories of some of the adventures he and the Marauders had been on, but would always hold back.

"You're leaving out important pieces of information here!" Lou sighed with each new story.

"Not my information to tell," he would always say.

"So why are you here? I saw Regulus board the carriages with Damon - why didn't you go home?"

A dark expression pained his face, "There's not a whole lot for me there right now."

"There's, Regulus."

His mouth was set in a hard line.

"I am sure you're mother misses you," she said, reaching out to touch his arm.

He shrugged out of her reach at the mention of his mother.

Lou felt her heart tighten, and felt her eyes threaten to water.

He attempted to alleviate his action by wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "I don't really get along with my family - a bit of the black sheep. Like you said, a story for another time."

The two had reached the end of the tunnel. There was a small door and nothing more.

Sirius placed his wand in his back pocket, and reached to open the handle. He had to pull and shake the handle, but was eventually able to loosen the hold.

Lou stood back, as Sirius peeked into the doorway.

"James will not believe this!" he grinned turning to face Lou. Grabbing her hand he pulled her towards him, "Breathe in."

Lou looked at him curiously, but listened. A delicious aroma immediately hit her - one that was impossible to miss.

"Honeydukes?" she asked in surprise.

Nodding, he turned to her, "Trust me, now?"

"This is incredible," she couldn't help but grin back.

Taking her hand once more, "Come on, Lou - the adventure continues.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** The original characters belong to me. The rest of this wonderful world belongs to JK Rowling.

 **A/N:** This took me longer than I intended to post. I hope those who are continuing to read my story are enjoying it! Reviews of any sort are appreciated.

* * *

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

Yes!"

"Honeydukes?"

"That's what I am telling you," Sirius laughed at the expression on James's face.

"An underground tunnel? Brilliant!" he marveled.

"See, while you were busy listening to lectures from Grandpa Henry, I was actually doing something of importance," he smirked.

"Oi!" James tossed a pillow at Sirius. "Grandpa is a legend - you'd be lucky to hear a story from him."

Peter snorted from the corner of the room.

"Watch it, Wormtail!" James half joked.

"How was your Christmas, Remus?" Sirius asked his tired friend. "How are your mum and dad?"

"Great actually. They are living out in the country now. Neighbors are few and far between. Older. Dad's even talking about working at the ministry again."

"Any luck with…?"

Remus gave the boys a sad smile, "No luck yet, but the new place will help in its way."

Remus's father, Lyall, was a small, quiet man. Ever since Remus had been bitten as a child, Lyall had worked tirelessly on discovering a cure for Remus's transformation. He had only been met with frustration with each failed attempt, but as always, Remus's kind nature left his father optimistic.

"That's good mate," Sirius nodded along.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Remus inquired, nodding to Sirius and Peter.

"Well, Peter spent his time eating. Sleeping. Eating…Did I mention that he did a lot of eating?" Sirius piped in.

Peter laughed holding his tummy, "That I did! Sirius seemed to occupy his time well enough without me - took it upon himself to show some girl the new passageway."

Sirius shot a look towards Peter. _Prick_.

Remus looked up surprised while James looked irritated, "You did what?"

"Don't pay too much mind to Peter; He was in a food induced coma half the time," Sirius joked trying to diffuse the tension.

"You came back with her jacket," Peter fired back pointedly.

"Is it this girl from Potions?" James fumed. "We had a deal for the four of us only."

"Her name is Lou, and no, I haven't told her anything," Sirius defended.

"These are trade secrets, mate. We can't have you messing up years of work over some girl."

 _Some girl_.

"Look. She was alone over the holidays. The most fun she's ever had was probably reading an adventure novel. Maybe I was feeling charitable."

Remus shot him a disapproving stare, "She's a nice girl…I'd hope you weren't giving her the wrong impression…"

"Is she your rebound to Margot?" James pushed.

 _Rebound_?

"She doesn't know about the map. She doesn't know about the cloak," Sirius stood gather his things.

"Whatever," James rolled his eyes. "So whenever you decide to move on to the next shiny new toy, do you mind keeping her out of Marauder business?"

"Piss off."

Needing to clear his head, Sirius headed towards the grounds of the castle.

 _What is his problem_?

Sirius dug hastily through his bag, searching for his dragon skinned gloves. Not looking where he was going, he collided into another figure.

"Watch it, will you," a surprised voice said from below.

It was Lou's Slytherin friend. He knelt down, helping her collect the spilled contents of her bag.

She quickly reached for a pink and gold book and shoved it into her bag.

"Do you usually make it a habit to knock girls down in the hall?" she laughed.

"Sorry - wasn't looking where I was going."

"Clearly," she smirked.

"Vera, right?"

"The one and only," she did a mock curtsy. "And you're Sirius. I've heard all about you, of course."

He raised an eyebrow. _Lou_?

"It's not hard, considering how loud you and tend to be."

 _Nope_.

"I wouldn't say we are loud, per say -"

Cutting him off she asked, "Are you looking for Lou? I am pretty sure she's catching up with Damon."

"No - just needed to get some cold air. How is she?" Sirius added, trying to sound nonchalant.

Vera flashed him a big grin, "Well silly, you would know better than I would. After all, you were here with her for the break."

He didn't know what to say.

"She's fine," she eased the awkwardness. "Damon though…"

"What?"

"Do you two get along?"

"I don't really know enough about him to have an answer to that."

"Oh. Hmm," she pursed her lips together.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked, confused.

"No, I suppose not. Damon's just very…protective of Lou."

"OK?"

"He doesn't want her to get hurt," she added.

"I am failing to see your point here."

"I don't think he likes you."

 _She's blunt_.

"Whether he likes me or not is really none of my concern. Lou's my friend. I have no intention of hurting her."

"Yes well, I believe you. It's Damon you have to convince."

"If Damon's so concerned he's more than welcome to have a chat with me."

"For now, I would just do nothing. Unless of course.."

"What?"

"Never mind that. That's for you to figure out," she winked. "Tell James hello for me."

Sirius looked on confused as Vera left. Jenkins was a name that he never thought much about, other than his obvious involvement with Margot. Even with the conflict of a past shared love interest, Sirius wasn't one to go stirring any unnecessary trouble…unless of course it was a mischievous matter.

However, he cared for Lou and their unexpected friendship. For some odd reason her general awkwardness, coupled with her sweet beauty was endearing. The least he could do was set a positive foundation with her brother…He made up his mind.

 _Might as well talk to him first_.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sort of on the fence about how I feel about this chapter. There will be more Lou and Sirius interaction to follow. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I only own the original characters. Everything else comes from the wonderful JK Rowling.

 **A/N:** Hello all! This submission merges two chapters together (I felt on its own, it would be too short). Halfway through, the character perspective does change. I hope you all and enjoy. As always, reviews both good and bad are welcomed.

* * *

"Listen to this one! _Sensuous Shimmer_ \- unleashes your skin's natural glow."

Lou and Vera walked around the Black Lake - Vera immersed in Lou's copy of _Amorous Concoctions_. The frost from winter had finally settled and spring was beginning to bloom. Even the Giant Squid seemed to say hello as a tentacle or two graced the surface of the lake.

"These are seriously brilliant. _Flaming Lips_ \- enhance your pout with a devilish shade of red and natural herbs for a temporary voluptuous shape."

"It's not true Potions work, though. Honestly, Evie would be able to make any of these," Lou loosened her scarf.

"Evie's five."

"Exactly."

"Lou, I swear - you definitely know how to burst my bubble at times!"

"If you love it so much, by all means, keep it."

Vera squealed, "Well that definitely makes things better! I see a sleepover in our future - so many looks to try. Look at this one - _Double D-licious!"_

 _"_ You're kidding!" Lou gasped, snatching the book away. Her brown eyes scanned the page and looked back to Vera alarmed. The two burst out laughing.

Lou tossed the book back at Vera as the two headed back towards the castle.

"So...James's birthday is coming up," Vera casually mentioned, tossing her long black hair.

"So..."

"He's been talking about having a party at Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Really?" Lou asked, raising her eyebrow. "Since when have you and James been talking?"

Lou watched as Vera's cheeks turned lightly pink, "Since after Christmas. We shared a compartment on the way back to school."

"Why I am just now hearing about this?" Lou asked, linking arms with Vera.

"I don't know...it just didn't come up!"

"Where was Evans in all of this?"

Vera shrugged, "Probably with Sev. Lou, he is seriously so sweet - especially when he's not surrounded by his usual crew."

"Sweet, huh?"

"Yes," Vera swooned. "We spoke the whole time. You wouldn't think it, but he is so attentive."

"Yeah, definitely didn't see that one coming."

"I think we should go!"

"I wasn't invited."

"I am inviting you! Sirius will be there, _obviously_. And...I need a favor."

"Oh no," Lou groaned.

Ignoring her, Vera continued, "He kept on talking about these eclairs his mum would make for him when he was little."

"Where do I come in?"

Vera gave Lou the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster, "I would need you to help me make them."

" _Help_ you make them?"

"OK _make_ them for me. Please?"

"Stop with the eyes, Vee," Lou laughed at her exaggerated expression. Of course I'll help you!"

Vera hugged Lou, "You're the best! Now, to find an outfit."

Lou smiled as she watched Vera skip away.

 _Now where in the world am I suppose to make eclairs?_

* * *

Sirius watched as Lou kept shifting around in her chair. He smiled as she continued to straighten her pile of parchment and occasionally glanced at the clock.

"Nervous about something, Draper?"

"No...just waiting."

"For..?"

She didn't respond and absentmindedly tapped her quill against the worktable.

"The anticipation is killing me, Lou," he leaned down to make eye contact with her.

She glanced briefly to him, giving him a small smile, "For class to end. I need to talk to the professor."

"Trouble with your essay?" he asked trying to ease the silence.

 _No response._

"Wanting a new seating arrangement?" he asked with mock offense. "You can't be sick of me already."

Lou chuckled lightly, "Sorry, Sirius. Not the way I wanted to tell you."

He jokingly clutched his heart.

"Really though, fill me in here. I'll stay back with you, if you like."

"No, I'll do it," she said turning back to face the clock. "I need to use his classroom on Friday."

"I know you're dedicated and all, but isn't this a little too much?" he asked, rolling up his sleeves.

"Not for Potions," she laughed.

"What for, then?"

She bit her lip, "I am not sure if I should tell you."

Sirius looked at her confused, "Sure you can."

"I need it to bake something."

Laughing, he asked, "And you couldn't tell me that because..?"

"It's for James," she said not meeting his gaze.

 _James._

"For his birthday," she continued.

"Didn't take it that you two spoke much," he commented, confused.

At his tone, Lou glanced up, "A favor for a friend."

"Vera?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she smirked.

"I guess that explains things," he recalled their collision in the hall.

"She thinks he's wonderful..."

He looked at her smile as she attempted to explain the situation. Her rambling was cute, but it wasn't necessary - he already made up his mind.

 _It'll piss off James...if he finds out that is._

"Don't worry about Slughorn."

Lou looked at him questioningly, "Were you even listening to me? It requires various ingredients and -"

"You'll have to trust me again," he interrupted with a wink. "I'll meet you outside your tower at 9 on Friday."

"That's past curfew."

"Yes it is."

"We won't have a note this time."

He grinned mischievously, "Won't need one."

She nodded with wide eyes, "More adventures?"

"Definitely."

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything aside from the original characters. We all know who this magical world really belongs to.

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoy! Please review whether positive or negative.

* * *

Lou tucked the recipe Vera had given her into the back of her jeans. Amelia had fallen asleep just a minute before, so Lou quietly shut the door behind her. She tip toed down the stairs, especially cautious in avoiding the steps that creaked, and past the students studying in the Common Room.

 _8:58 PM._

She hesitated at the doorway, not wanting to be too prompt. She didn't want to to seem too eager, but then again, she didn't want to be late.

 _What would a bookworm be if not prompt?_

She took a deep breath and gently pushed on the door.

The hall was quiet and the lights were dimmed. Lou peeked from left to right, but Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

Lou tightened her cardigan around her and tucked in close to the wall. She shivered as she waited, nervous to be caught past curfew. She was beginning to wonder if he had forgotten when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She almost let out a scream when the hand gently cuffed her mouth, "Shh, Draper. It's only me."

Sirius was sitting next to her, silently laughing at her expression.

"How did you-?" Lou asked, while attempting to control her breathing. "I didn't see you coming."

"I wouldn't expect you to," he winked. "Have everything you need?"

Lou nodded, "So where exactly are we going and how do you propose we get there unseen?"

Sirius smiled and tapped on a silver garment draped over his arm.

"A cloak?"

"It's not exactly your everyday cloak, Draper. C'mon," he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him.

"Erm, Sirius," Lou squirmed against the close contact. "I don't understand-"

"Questions for later," he said as he draped the cloak over them. "As long as we move slowly and quietly, we won't be seen."

"This is silly," Lou muttered under her breath. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest.

Ignoring her, Sirius whispered, "We have a few flights to walk down. Let's go."

The two walked silently down the staircases.

 _Fourth floor._

 _Third floor._

 _Second floor._

It wasn't until the first floor that the two caught eye of someone.

Lou let out a small gasp when she saw Damon round the corner.

 _Of all the nights for him to have duty.._

Damon stopped in his tracks at the sound. He raised his lit wand. Lou watched as his eyes searched the dark for the disturbance. When his gaze fell upon the spot that Lou and Sirius were in, she silently wished for her knees not to buckle beneath her.

Sirius raised a finger to his lips and wrapped his arm tighter around her waist.

With one final look in their direction, Damon walked away with his steps echoing behind them.

Lou looked up curiously at Sirius, but he only smiled and continued to lead the way.

The two walked past the Great Hall and down one last set of stairs. Lou felt a shiver as Sirius tossed the cloak to the side.

"Here we are!" he smiled triumphantly down at Lou.

"Where exactly would that be?"

Sirius had led the two down to the basement. In front of Lou was a rather large painting of a bowl of fruit.

No doors.

No windows.

Just a few paintings and an old suit of armor.

His grin widened, "Haven't you figured that out yet? Go on, tickle the pear."

"Excuse me?"

"It sounds odd, I know - just try."

"No..."

Sirius rolled his eyes at her. He reached out with his index finger and proceeded to tickle the pear.

Lou watched as the pear squirmed and giggled, slowly turning into what looked like a giant green handle.

Sirius pushed the portrait open and motioned for Lou to follow.

She had found herself standing in the Hogwarts kitchen. House elves were bustling about, washing dishes and preparing various assortments of food.

The room's high ceilings were practically a replica of the Great Hall. The stone walls and counter tops were stacked high with copper pots and various other dishes, and five long wooden tables marked the center of the room

One house elf squeaked past, "Hello, Mr. Black!"

Lou stared at him with her mouth agape. In turn he smiled back at her sheepishly.

"Where's that recipe of yours? Let's get started," he said, grabbing the paper from her hands. He bustled around the kitchen, arms stacked full of ingredients.

"Care to explain how you know all of this? Secret passageways? Cloaking enchantments?"

"Invisibility cloak, actually."

"Right..."

"You spend too much time wondering about the "how". Just...enjoy," he smiled.

With the ingredients sprawled out on the table, Lou started to make the eclairs.

Sirius served as her source of entertainment as she worked on the frosting. The better half he spent asking questions about her childhood.

"So is Ms. Hart a witch?"

"No, but Marty is a wizard. They have raised a fair share of magical children in their lives."

"Siblings?"

"No, just divorced. Marty has always been a bit of a grouch, and Ms. Hart was a no nonsense kind of woman. I think they still love each other, though. I mean they argue like you can't even imagine, but even after all this time they could never live a part."

"Sounds depressing."

"Sounds like you aren't a romantic."

"I can be," Sirius took the bowl from Lou and stirred for her. "So are you going tomorrow?"

"To Hogsmeade?"

He nodded, still stirring.

"For Vera's sake, probably. I can't imagine her with a gaggle of Gryffindors on her own," she joked.

"It's nice of you to do this for her."

Lou shrugged, "I don't mind. I did a lot of the cooking when I was at Draper's. After awhile, I really started to enjoy it, though tedious at times. It wasn't really until Ms. Hart took me in that I really learned a thing or two. The same goes for all of the children who we grew up with Ms. Hart and Marty. Most went on to travel and do amazing things once they left Hogwarts. They would always send things back from their travels to give to the children who are still there. Alice, a girl who only stayed for a short while, ended up going to teach at Beauxbatons. She has sent me a few french cookbooks."

"Is that why you enjoy Potions so much? Does it remind you of cooking?"

"That's part of it, I suppose," Lou considered, while biting her lip. "That's a whole other puzzle on its own."

After dipping the last eclair into the chocolate frosting, Lou sat back and yawned.

"Well, Vera definitely owes me one."

"I'd say...three hours just for James. Even I wouldn't spend that much time on him."

"I hate to break it to you, but technically you just did," Lou said with a tired laugh.

"Well, in that case - I guess you owe me too."

"How is that? I didn't drag you here. You stayed on your own accord."

"I _did_ show you the kitchens though," he smirked at her.

"That you did," she sighed. "Thank you."

"It's nothing. I like our adventures."

Lou's heart fluttered.

"I suppose I do, too."

He stared at her thoughtfully.

"What is it?"

"Hold still for a minute."

Lou held her breath as Sirius leaned in close to her face. His eyes had met her own as he gently reached up with his hand. Closing her eyes in anticipation for what she thought would happen, she felt his thumb swipe across her cheekbones.

"Chocolate," he laughed, licking the frosting off his finger.

Lou had let out the breath she had been holding with a shaky laugh, "For a moment there, I thought you were going to-"

And that's when his lips came crashing down on her own.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I own nothing, absolutely nothing...aside from the OCs.

 **Disclaimer:** Sorry for the delay! I hope you all enjoy. Please feel free to leave reviews - good, bad, or indifferent.

* * *

"Wake up, will you - it's your birthday!" Sirius said, throwing off James's covers.

"Don't care," James replied, pulling his pillow over his face. "Leave me here."

Sirius leaned over James in his pitiful state.

"What did she say this time?"

"I don't want to talk about it, mate. It's over."

"It couldn't have been that bad. You've pretty much heard it all from her."

"She called me an arrogant bullying _toerag_."

"Toerag? That is new. Snivellus again?"

"He's a prick - he and the rest of those bloody Slytherins."

"They're not all bad," Sirius thoughts fell on Regulus.

"He is. I hear him talking with Avery about the rise of the Dark Arts. _Death Eaters_ they call them. Load of rubbish. Did you know he even called Evans a _Mudblood_? Mind you, this was _after_ she defended him."

Sirius shook his head in surprise.

"And yet she's mad at _me_ ," he sulked, pulling his covers back on. "Go on and celebrate without me."

"You are going out tonight."

"I don't want to see anyone."

"I'll take care of that mess. It'll just be us four," Sirius assured him. "Now, I'm headed to the Great Hall - want anything?"

"Something to drown my misery would be great. Thanks."

"Pathetic, really. That will have to wait until tonight."

James mumbled something unintelligible as Sirius headed down to breakfast without him.

He saw Vera standing at the entrance of the Great Hall with a red box topped with a gold bow. Lou was at her side, looking every which way but his.

"Morning!" Vera grinned at him. "Where's the birthday boy?"

"He's feeling a tad bit under the weather..."

"Oh," Vera said with a fallen expression.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lou looked up at him questioningly. She then nodded towards the box in Vera's hands.

 _Eclairs. Right._

"Is that for him?"

"This?" Vera looked down sadly at the decorated parcel. It's nothing."

Lou coughed, "Maybe Sirius can give it to James for you. Right, Sirius?"

"Oh, sure. Yeah, I can do that."

Vera's smile brightened, "Really? That would be wonderful. It's a dessert - I had cast a charm to keep it cool, but it will only last for a few hours."

"Sure, sure," Sirius nodded along, taking the gift from her hands. "I am sure he will eat it right away."

"Great! Now, these are for James only, alright?" she added a little too directly.

"Understood."

"Any chance he will make an appearance tonight?"

"Party's off, but it couldn't hurt to stop by and see," he hinted. "Is it alright if I borrow Lou for a moment?"

"Sure," Vera winked at Lou. "I'll grab us a seat."

Sirius had waited until Vera had walked away before pulling Lou aside.

 _Why isn't she looking at me?_

"Everything OK?" he asked, eyes searching her face.

"Sorry to hear James is feeling unwell - on his birthday of all days."

"He'll be fine. Just his typical slump over Evans."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I know I'm not much of a looker, but you could at least throw a glance at me every once in awhile."

Lou looked up at him shyly.

"You're upset."

"No..."

"What is it, then?"

The thoughts of last night's kiss raced through his mind.

Sirius sat down the parcel and grabbed Lou's shoulder, facing her towards him, "I won't do that again if you don't want me to."

Lou blushed furiously, hair gently fall across her face.

Sirius tilted her head up gently, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me."

Sirius searched Lou's face as her blush deepened, "I was surprised is all."

"I've been wanting to do that for some time now..."

"I've been waiting for you to," she said quietly, eyes closed tight.

A grin broke out across his face, "Yeah?"

"Yes," she gave a small smile back.

Sirius snaked his arms around her waist, just enough to close their distance, "Come to Hogsmeade tonight."

He thought he could feel her heart flutter.

"Are you sure James is up for it?"

"It will be therapeutic for him. Plus, he'll need to thank Vera for the eclairs you made for him," he winked.

"Stop," Lou laughed. "Of course we'll be there."

He scooped the present back up into his arms and kissed her once more, "Until tonight, Draper."

Sirius had only left when Lou found her way back to Vera. He rushed back to the tower, eclairs in hand, only to find James still in the same state.

"Oi - special delivery for a Mr. Potter," Sirius bowed, placing the box on his nightstand.

James lifted his pillow slightly so that one eye was visible, "What's this?"

"A gift, courtesy of Ms. Arietty."

"Arietty?" he mumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Vera - wake up now," Sirius said, smacking his palm against James's forehead.

James carefully untied the ribbon and folded back the red paper, "Eclairs? She made me eclairs?" James smiled, picking up one of the treats to examine.

"Just like when you were a kid, huh?"

"Yeah. Surprised she would remember something like that," he said, placing the eclair back down.

"See! Day's starting to look better already," Sirius said, pulling on a sweater. "Aren't you going to eat one?"

"I'm going to hit the showers first. Help yourself," James said, pushing the box towards Sirius.

"I really shouldn't," Sirius said, remembering Vera's specifications.

"As much as I would love to devour copious amounts of sugar, I have Quidditch to train for. Save me one."

Sirius eyed the treats as James stepped out.

 _It really would be rude not to after that much work._

 _Delicious._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything - just my OCs

 **A/N** : I hope you all are enjoying so far :) Please leave reviews whether you love it or hate it. Thanks to those still along for the ride.

* * *

"Carriages are leaving - let's go!" Vera grabbed Lou's hand, pulling her to the last open ride.

"We wouldn't be late if you hadn't tried on your entire wardrobe!" Lou said, sweeping her hair to the side.

"If one is to be late, might as well make it fashionably," she laughed. "Do you think he'll show?"

"Sirius seems to think so."

"Ah, yes, Sirius," Vera smirked at her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…just something Macnair mentioned."

Lou felt her stomach tighten.

"What did Macnair say?"

"Oh, something along the lines of you and Sirius snogging."

"We were _not_ snogging."

Vera crossed her arms and looked at Lou skeptically.

"I mean, he kissed me, but we weren't making a scene about it."

"It's about time," she had leaned forward with her hands folded under her chin. "What was it like? I hear he's quite the kisser."

"That I really didn't need to know. And it was… _fine_."

"Just fine?"

Lou smiled, "It was perfect."

"So romantic! So are you two together now?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. He can be cryptic at times, it's hard to tell. Besides, I don't think Damon would approve..."

"Well, it's not up to Damon, is it?

"No, I suppose not."

The carriages had pulled to a stop. Lou hopped out, followed by a rather enthusiastic Vera.

"Let's find those boys," Vera said, leading the way to the Three Broomsticks.

"You're very…excitable tonight. What are you up to?" Lou asked with suspicion.

"Nothing at all," Vera responded innocently. "There they are - back corner."

Lou looked to see Sirius waving towards them. He had his usual charming smile displayed across his face.

She felt her stomach flutter once again at the sight of him.

The smell of butterbeer and fire whiskey greeted the two as they made their way to the back of the room. Madame Rosmerta was bustling about with trays of beverages, and the patrons chatted loudly throughout.

Sirius stood, pulling a chair out at their arrival. "Vera," he motioned to the empty seat between he and James.

Lou looked at him in surprise. The only open seat was between Remus and Peter.

 _Odd_.

"Glad you ladies could make it," Sirius beamed. "We were just talking about you, weren't we James?"

"Sure."

James had various empty glasses displayed around him and from the looks of it, he was about finished with the evening.

Vera straightened herself, "Happy birthday, James. Did you like your gift?"

James hiccuped loudly, "Sorry to say i was unable to divulge."

Lou shot a look towards Sirius, but he was till looking at Vera. The table had quieted, but Remus graciously piped in, "It was my fault, Vera. Quite clumsy as of late. Knocked into his night stand, and the box toppled onto the floor."

"Oh," Vera frowned. "That's alright…"

Lou could tell that Vera was heartbroken, although to most, she hid it well.

"Very thoughtful of you, love," Sirius said, pushing a glass of butter beer towards her. "I was telling James how lucky he was to have a beautiful one such as yourself spend so much time on him."

"Erm, thank you?" Vera shot a confused look Lou's way.

Lou shrugged, not knowing what to say. Sirius's body language seemed off, and he kept leaning in closer towards Vera.

Lou looked at Remus who had given her a sad smile.

 _What is going on?_

"Yes, very sweet indeed," James agreed, laying his forehead against the cool table.

"It didn't all go to waste," Peter chimed in. "Sirius had one. He said they were amazing."

"That they were," Sirius smiled a little too friendly.

Vera's face paled, and she subtly scooted away from Sirius and closer to James.

All of it felt wrong, whether it was the awkward glances Remus and Peter kept exchanging, the drunken state James was in, or the uncomfortable interaction between Sirius and Vera - something was off.

 _He's flirting with her…_

Trying to ease the discomfort, Lou tore her eyes away from Sirius, "It's a tad stuffy in here. Excuse me for a moment."

"I'll come with you," Vera said standing.

"I'll join you," Sirius followed suit.

"No. no. You two, stay," Lou held up both hands. "I'll just be a minute."

Lou rushed out of the pub as fast as her feet could carry her, all the while not looking too desperate for an escape. She passed a booth that held Damon and Margot. He must have seen her expression and stood to leave, but Lou gave him a reassuring smile and pushed herself through the doors.

She leaned against the side of the building, attempting to control her breathing.

"You're looking too much into this," she muttered to herself, lifting her face to the night sky.

The look Sirius had given Vera was still planted fresh in her mind.

"Lou?" she heard a quiet voice next to her.

Remus stood a slight distance away, a concerned look on his face, "Are you alright?"

Yes. Fine," she plastered on a convincing smile. "Just needed to get some fresh air."

He nodded leaning against the wall, "Interesting night."

When she made no attempt to respond, he continued, "I am not quite sure what he's doing."

"Hmm?"

"Sirius, I mean."

Lou looked down at the ground, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"He likes you. I know he does."

"Could have fooled me," Lou replied quietly. "I don't think he even once glanced my way."

"Which is why this is so strange. All he ever did was talk about you."

"Things change…"

"I am wondering if this has to do with James. Perhaps he's trying to get him to see Vera in a new light."

Lou couldn't help but laugh, "Bit of a stretch, don't you think?"

He rubbed his shoulder awkwardly, "I don't know. It just doesn't make sense."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do. Truly. If anything, James the one who looks like he's having a rough night."

"He's had a few nights like this," he shrugged.

"How did you all manage to get a hold of fire whiskey?"

"Does it really surprise you considering how much Sirius has told you?" he smiled.

"I suppose not," Lou agreed, frowning at the thought of Sirius and their adventures.

"He needs to sleep it off. Do you want to head back to the castle with us?" Remus asked, holding the door open.

"Let me check in with Vee to see what she wants -"

Lou stopped in her tracks.

"Lou…" Remus reached for her arms as she turned to leave.

"Don't," was all she could say.

Sirius stood there kissing Vera, arms wrapped around her waist. That had been her only a few hours just before. Lou felt as though the world was spinning.

"Lou!" Vera managed to push Sirius off, and ran to catch up with her.

The last thing Lou heard before the doors closed behind her was the sound of Damon's fist making contact with Sirius's face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I own the original characters - nothing more. The rest of this world belongs to Ms. Rowling.

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay! Another chapter with changing POVs. I hope you enjoy. Please review whether good, bad, or mediocre :)

* * *

Sirius woke up in a bed unfamiliar to his own. There was a dull pounding in his head that kept him from a good night's rest. If it weren't for the sun coming through the windows in the Hospital Wing, his tossing and turning would have continued.

"Awake are you?"

Peter sat in the chair next to the bed, folding his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Wormtail?"

"Who else would it be?"

Sirius sat up and raised a hand to his head. A bandage had been applied at some point during the evening, for the blood on it had dried.

"It's nearly noon," Peter rambled. "Remus and I have been taking turns watching over you and Prongs all night. Messes - the both of you."

"What's wrong with James?" Sirius asked, looking around for his shirt.

"Hungover. Don't you remember?"

"No, actually...I don't remember anything."

"Humph, well that explains it. You bloody well must have been drunk off your rocker last night."

"This doesn't exactly feel like hangover. More like a sock to the face."

Peter snorted, "That's because you were socked in the face. Took three of us to pull Jenkins off of you."

"Jenkins?"

"Yeah, he took one look at Lou's face and he was on you."

Sirius shook his head confused, "Lou? What happened with Lou?"

"You really don't remember. She walked in on you kissing Vera."

"Why would I be kissing Vera?"

"Beats me. You practically expressed your undying love for her."

"This makes no sense. I wouldn't do that to Lou."

"Well you did. Jenkins thinks you're an arse."

"I have to go talk to Lou," he said, jumping out of bed too quickly. He stumbled into the nightstand and bumped his foot, "Piss!"

"Maybe you should let things cool down a bit. Pretty sure Jenkins is out for you now. Didn't even care that he got detention for breaking your nose."

"My nose?" Sirius ran to a mirror to see the damage.

"Madame Pomfrey healed you - quit you're worrying. Your looks live on for another day."

"I need to explain things to Lou," he said, grabbing his jacket.

As he ran out, Peter mumbled, "It's your funeral."

* * *

Lou felt like hundreds of eyes were on her as she made her way down to the Great Hall. She was a level headed person for the most part, and she wasn't about to let the situation get the better of her.

Not to say she wasn't hurt. She felt like her heart dropped into her stomach. There was finally a boy she liked, and as the fates decided, it wasn't going to work out.

 _He hurt you. I told you to stay away from him._

Damon was protective in his own way. A bit extreme, but he was family. Lou didn't stick around to see what happened that night, but she heard the talk in the halls.

 _Poor Vera._

Lou knew it wasn't her fault - her expression said it all, but it didn't stop Vera from apologizing excessively.

 _It wasn't real. I know it doesn't make sense - just believe me._

To Lou, it was depressingly real. She wasn't sure what would happen when she saw him next - the very thought made her nauseous.

She was expecting to see Vera waiting at the entrance, but saw Damon and Margot instead.

"Morning?" she said raising an eyebrow at the two.

Damon didn't say anything, just followed Lou to the Ravenclaw table, Margot close behind.

Lou poured some cider into her cup and stared expressionless at the two, "Can I do something for you?"

"Lou..." Damon began.

"Don't," Lou held up a hand before he had a chance to finish. "I know where this is going, and I'm fine."

"You didn't look fine last night," he crossed his arms.

"I was tired," she said, breaking eye contact. "And frankly, I was surprised...there's really not too much to it."

"He shouldn't have done that to you."

"What? Kiss another girl? The last time I checked he wasn't my boyfriend."

"No? Well kissing you in front of the Great Hall sends another message."

Lou looked to see Margot nodding along.

"And you - why are you even here?" Lou asked her.

"Because I understand. He's a flirt by nature - he can't help it. Sirius is just not meant to be tied down in a relationship."

"You two are making this even more ridiculous than it needs to be. For Merlin's sake - there's an uprising in the Dark Arts! More important things to worry about than a temporary lapse of reason."

Damon stared at her pointedly.

"Look, I will tell you if I need your help. Now, can you please back off?"

He stared at her in an uncomfortable silence. Margot looked on disinterested, pushing back the cuticles on her nails.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Sure, squirt," he said standing - Margot following suit.

"And Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"Please no more hitting unsuspecting boys."

"Can't promise anything," he said with a wink and strolled out of the Great Hall, arms linked with Margot's.

Vera slid into an empty seat as the two walked away, "How bad was it this time?"

"Eh - could have been worse."

"I see he brought reinforcements."

"If you could call her that. Her input was as helpful as jam without toast."

Vera snorted, "That's one way to put it. So...how are you?"

"Vee, I'm fine."

Vera shifted around uncomfortably in her seat, "I really want you to think about what I said. I wouldn't jump so quickly to avoid him."

"I never said I was going to avoid him."

"No, but I know you. You avoid conflict."

"That's not true."

Vera pursed her lips.

"OK, maybe I do. I will handle this - it will be fine."

"Lou, he likes you. I mean I think he genuinely likes you. You're not just his typical fling."

"That's the part that worries me. He's never had an actual relationship. I have no interest in being a test for that."

"Well...it's your time to handle it," Vera said, grabbing her things.

Sirius was heading her way.

 _Too late to escape now._

He seemed out of breath as he stopped in front of Lou, "I need to talk to you."

With all of the control she could muster, she met his glance.

"Walk with me?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Lou looked to Vera who was doing her best to avoid eye contact with the two altogether.

"I'll be right back," she murmured to Vera.

Lou didn't take his hand, but gathered her things and followed him outside of the Great Hall.

He looked awful. There looked to be some minimal bruising on his face - Madame Pomfrey must have been busy mending whatever damage Damon was able to produce. As the two walked, Sirius kept running his hands through his hair. He looked to be struggling with what to say, and Lou did her best to avoid making any eye contact as necessary.

"This must seem all crazy to you," he began. "It's a little crazy to me, too."

Lou remained silent, but continued walking.

"Whatever happened last night - it wasn't me. I can't explain any of it and I don't know how to convince you, but I would never do something like that to you."

Lou stopped, "But you _did_ Sirius. You did do that to me."

"How can I make this better?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

Lou was not one to cry in front of others, and she wasn't going to start now. She pulled her hand away, "You can't."

He looked at her, a desperate plea in his eyes, "You have to believe me."

"What Sirius? You were possessed? You were drunk? A spell? Potion? What? It is all so ridiculous."

"That I would believe before ever thinking that another girl could ever catch my eye the way that you do."

Lou couldn't help the tears that were now falling, "I can't. I can't look at you without seeing the way you were holding her."

"Lou..." he went to embrace her, but she turned her shoulder.

"Just leave me alone. Please."

* * *

Sirius watched as she pushed herself past a crowd of first years. He slid to the ground, leaning his head against the wall. He wasn't about to give up - he couldn't do that now. His thoughts traced over the events from yesterday.

 _The kiss.  
_

 _The walk back to her tower.  
_

 _Slept._

 _Tormented James._

 _The Great Hall._

 _Another shared kiss._

 _Eclairs._

 _. . .Eclairs..._

 _What happened after that...?_

 _Eclairs...Then what?_

 _Eclairs. Eclairs?_

 _Eclairs...Vera!_

Sirius jumped to his feet, running to find Vera.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own this magical world - that belongs to Ms. Rowling. I do own the OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

Sirius's stride matched his purpose. He had found the missing piece to the erratic puzzle of the night before. Vera had the answer and if he could get her to just admit it to Lou, the derailed train would be back on the right track. He weaved in and out between the complacent students - those enjoying the last few Sunday hours before classes resumed. Vera would be heading back to the dungeons at this point - so he hoped.

He heard her confident laughter just outside Slughorn's classroom. Her long black hair had draped the back of her sweater much like a cape as she laughed at whatever nonsense Emma Vanity had managed to produce. Her hazel eyes spotted Sirius the short distance away, and for a moment, her composure faltered only slightly. He stuffed his hands in his pocket, and with the tilt of his head gestured for her to follow him.

He watched as she excused herself from Emma. She was quickly able to match his pace, and kept her eyes locked forward, "Black."

He didn't speak at first. He was almost certain of the situation, but was hesitant to divulge in the off chance he was wrong, "Last night..."

She interrupted, "Last night was a comical mistake. Nothing more."

"I am failing to see the hilarity in all of this."

"Maybe not for yourself, but I am struggling with my own internal humiliation."

He remained silent as the two continued to walk.

"I trust you've figured it out?" she probed.

"Just barely. Care to fill me in?"

She stopped as her eyes darted in both directions. Trusting that the Hall was just busy enough to drown out their conversation she explained, "It was a mistake - poor judgement on my part. I told you it was for James. You didn't listen."

She seemed to be stumbling to get to her point. Her posture still demonstrated confidence, but her voice indicated otherwise.

"What was it, Arietty?"

"It was a potion. The eclairs...I feel foolish just saying it out loud," she crossed her arms.

"Amortentia?"

She scoffed, "Not even that. Just a silly knock off - probably intended for teenage girls to giggle at during slumber parties."

"But why?"

"To see what it would feel like."

"Seems pretty desperate coming from a sixteen year old."

She laughed, "It's more than that, though. How long have we been in Herbology class together? Four - five years?"

"Sure."

"I've liked James since that first day he pulled that prank in Herbology - with the puffapods."

"You're losing me here, Arietty."

"The point is, is that I am fond of him."

"And you thought that a potion would be the way to his heart?"

"No, it was a last minute decision. Poor, I admit."

She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she struggled to find the words.

"He's fought for Evans attention for years now, and not once has she given him the time of day. I don't think I can really explain it - but for a moment, I wanted to feel what it would like for him to care about me in that way. I see Evans so blatantly disgusted by him - and all this time I have been here wishing he would see me the way he looks at her. He is sweet. He is kind. Chivalrous in a way..."

Sirius nodded, a small amount of sympathy bubbling in his chest, "He's hardheaded. Bloke doesn't know how to take a hint."

"It is what it is. I didn't mean to drag you into this mess."

"You need to tell Lou."

"I can't," concern filled her eyes.

"Of course you can. She would listen to you."

Vera shook her head quickly, "That would be the worse thing for me to do."

"I am not understanding. She would know that I wasn't in control."

"I can't have Lou looking at me like if she were to find out."

Irritated, he urged, "Explain."

"The fact that I would sink so low just for a boy's attention. The fact that I had asked her to make the eclairs only to turn around and add the potion. She would never trust me again - I can't say anything to her. You can't say anything!"

For once, Vera Arietty had lost her composure. She was panicked with a sense of desperation.

"Are you doing this to protect Lou or yourself?"

"Lou is my best friend - and not once have I felt like she judged me. I made a mistake, and I'd rather not lose a friend."

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair. It was more of a nervous habit than anything else - a product of stress. Lou was never going to forgive him, not without an explanation from Vera. Would it really be worth putting her through more pain by losing a friend?

"Ok."

Vera sniffled, "What?"

"I won't say anything. I think _you_ should - but when you are ready. I'll figure something out on my own."

She smiled at him, relieved, "I'll help all that I can. I'm happy that she found you."

Sirius barely nodded as he turned and walked away.

* * *

Lou managed to remain unseen for the rest of the weekend and for a good chunk of the day on Monday (with the exception of academia, of course). It was Tuesday that she was really dreading.

 _Potions._

She had gone over in her head countless times what she wished to say to Sirius. Of course, part of her wanted to believe that nothing was truly wrong - that the situation was a horrible mistake. In fact, she was sure of it. Then there was the darker place that she went to, one purely bred out of insecurity. It was a petty fear, but one that mattered to her sixteen year old self - the feeling of being unwanted. Having grown up in an orphanage only to be welcomed into foster care she had only grown too familiar with the feeling of abandonment. Children came and went in the orphanage - gaining their forever families. Over time she managed to harden her emotions and not attach herself.

 _Except for Damon._

He was the one constant. Everything else was just...temporary.

 _Don't get attached_. An appropriate mantra. Then came Sirius - waltzed in and flipped everything upside down. Lou wasn't entirely sure when the turning point was, but she knew for certain that something had changed. Never had a boy looked at her the way Sirius Black did. Never had she expected to want it in return.

Lou knew what she had to do

She walked into the Potions dungeon with few minutes to spare. It was better to arrive on the later side - left little room for conversation and more time to reflect. She bumped into Xenophilius Lovegood. She was only able to murmur a brief apology when she saw Professor Slughorn directing students to new seats. Sirius was at the front of the classroom next to Amelia.

"Lou Jenkins?" Professor Slughorn called. "Please take a seat next to Mr. Lupin."

She nodded briefly, feeling that familiar twisting sensation in her stomach. Sirius's eyes followed her as she made her way back towards Remus. Remus gave her an apologetic smile as she took her seat, but remained silent as Professor Slughorn continued to shuffle students around the classroom.

"A fresh start for spring, eh?" he beamed at the students. "Please open your textbooks to page 372."

Lou only obeyed in so far as finding the page, but her mind wandered to other matters.

 _This changes things._

She watched the hand of her watch tick by slowly. Sirius occasionally glanced her way, but Lou willed herself to avoid eye contact. It was only when Slughorn called for dismissal that the nerves hit Lou too quickly.

Sirius was waiting for her a short distance outside of the classroom, and she debated rushing off in the crowd to further delay the inevitable, but sadly, she did not have the grace or speed to accomplish it.

He smiled at her in that special way, and it took all that she could muster to not run to him.

"Hi."

"Hello," she breathed.

She couldn't stop staring, for everything she had planned went out the window.

 _Think. Think._

"I've missed you. Haven't seen you around."

She broke eye contact and wrapped her arms tightly around herself, "Guess I haven't been feeling well."

He looked at her concerned, "We could go to the kitchens. Chicken soup?"

"What?"

"Chicken soup. Whenever Reg wasn't feeling well, I would always give him chicken soup. I dunno...silly I guess."

She wanted to reach out to touch him, but restrained, "It's not silly at all."

"I was hoping we could go -"

Lou stopped him. "Wait."

 _It was now or never._

"I had a lot of time to think about what happened Saturday."

He nodded, urging her to continue.

"All of it seems a bit hazy at this point - just one horribly awkward dream," she twirled the ends of her hair. "I want you to know that I believe you."

Sirius's face lit up, "Really?"

She pushed her hand against his chest as he leaned in close, "Let me finish."

His smile faltered slightly, "Go on."

"I do believe you. I think your reaction Sunday was testament to that, but it didn't stop that awful pit I felt when I saw what I saw - real or not."

"What are you trying to say?"

Lou did her best to stop herself from shaking so she wrapped her arms around herself even tighter, "I don't want to feel that ever again."

"You won't ever have to."

"That's a silly promise to make."

"I don't make promises I can't keep."

This wasn't going how she wanted it to. She wanted a semblance of finality.

"Sirius, I don't like you."

He looked like she slapped him. He stood silent.

"Not like that, I mean. This was all happening so fast. I feel so confused by it all...misjudged what I was feeling."

"Is this some bullshit Jenkins is feeding down your throat?"

 _He was angry._

"This has nothing to do with Jenkins!"

She watched as his fists clenched, the white stretched thin across his knuckles.

"So that's that, I guess."

Lou felt a sob building in her throat, "I would still like for us to be friends."

Sirius stood with a guarded stance. Any friendliness that he had earlier emitted vanished completely.

"I can't be your friend, Lou."

"Can we at least try?"

His expression was a mix between hurt and frustration, "I don't think you get it - what I was starting to feel for you."

"Sirius.."

It was his turn to walk away. He managed to compose himself enough to carry himself like he did before she knew him. The sob finally escaped her throat, and the tears came shortly after.

 _Don't get attached._

 _Don't get attached._

* * *

 **A/N:** A bit lengthy - but I hope you all enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe; that belongs to Ms. Rowling. The OCs are mine, nothing more.

 **A/N** : Another delay in posting - I apologize. This chapter will take place a few months from when we left off. Enjoy!

* * *

"Stacy," Sirius murmured, pulling away from a kiss.

"It's Cynthia," she corrected, as a blush spread across her cheeks.

Sirius just smiled, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Right."

He could see the exaggerated eye roll James had directed towards him. He tapped on his watch in the hope of speeding up the awkward farewell.

"Write me over the summer, will you?" the bubbly brunette asked, pulling her luggage aside.

"Course," he smirked in return.

"Great," she stood on her tiptoes to leave a vibrant, glittery shade of pink on his cheek.

He had no intention of writing her - just another needed distraction. He watched as she sauntered away before turning back to James.

"Are you done now?" James dramatically complained. "What was she, _number four_?"

"You're exaggerating," he smirked, shaking his head. In all honesty, he wasn't sure himself. It would be fair to say that he didn't handle Lou's rejection well, and acted in way that he saw fit.

"Mum set up a port key to leave Grimmauld Place an hour from now. Best hurry and get your things," James said, shoving his trunk into the back of a cab.

Sliding into the back, Sirius stared outside the window at blurred buildings. After sixteen grueling years he would finally be free from the grips of his mother's hatred. It was only a matter of time before matters had escalated to his breaking point. Sirius, along with the rebellion that accompanied most teenagers, embraced all things that his mother despised.

Walburga believed in blood purity among witches and wizards. Muggles, squibs, muggle borns, and blood traitors spoiled that purity. So naturally, Sirius rebelled. Having been the only non Slytherin in his family, he plastered his bedroom walls with Gryffindor banners, clippings of motorcycles, and sunbathing muggle beauties.

 _Walburga was disgusted_.

After years of verbal abuse, Sirius had enough. The Potters opened their arms to Sirius, freeing him from the confines of his establishment. The Howler he received after notifying his mother of his decision was enough to solidify his choice.

The cab rolled up to the space between 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. James shuffled various amounts of muggle cash to the cab driver.

It wasn't until the cab rolled down the cobbled streets that Number 12 Grimmauld Place stood looming before the two. Sirius breathed in deeply before walking into the Black family home one last time.

Sirius and James were greeted by Kreacher's disapproving mumbling. Much like his mother, Kreacher held the same amount of disdain for Sirius.

Sirius didn't pay much mind to the house elf as he rushed up the stairs to his bedroom. He heard something along the lines of " _poor mistress_ " and " _filthy blood traitors_ ".

James helped Sirius pile his belongings into his trunk. It was a messy process, a jumbled mix of clothing, posters, and books.

Sirius stood to look at his almost baron room. He reached up to touch a magazine clipping of a Triumph Bonneville motorcycle that hung next to his bed.

"I'll have one of these one day," he said longingly

"I know it," James said, patting him on the back. "Ready?"

Sirius took one last look around his bedroom before lugging his belongings downstairs. It wasn't until then that he smelled a faint burning smell coming from the other room.

The family tapestry was displayed ornately upon a wall. There looked to be a fresh singe mark, both by smell and coloration visible from where the boys were standing.

Sirius let his bag drop to the floor as he went to examine the tapestry closer.

"Mate..." James warned, but Sirius ignored him.

He wasn't expecting to feel the rush of emotion wash over him when he saw his image blasted off the wall. The pain was unexpected.

 _He didn't belong and he never would._

He looked on to see that his uncle, Alphard Black, had been blasted off as well.

"You shouldn't be here," a voice called from the doorway.

Sirius's eyes met Regulus's.

"Mother didn't expect you to come back."

"Clearly," Sirius said with eyes back on the tapestry.

"What did you expect? You just wouldn't listen. You didn't even try to be a part of this family," Regulus said, anger seething from his eyes.

"Not all of us are concerned with fitting into this pureblood mold. I am not her pet," Sirius said bitterly.

Regulus crossed his arm, revealing a sliver of freshly lined ink, "Nor am I. You fail to see the poison that has spread through the ranks in the wizarding world."

"And you? What is this?" Sirius shot back with venom. "Just another sad attempt to prove your loyalty to Mum?"

A pained expression spread across Regulus's face, "Something big is happening. Much grander than you could ever imagine."

"All I see is a follower who is too afraid to stand on his own," Sirius said grabbing his things. "Let's go."

"Walking out is the only good thing you could have ever done to this family."

Sirius didn't even bother to turn back as the words sliced through him.

"Don't think of ever stepping foot in here again. You will find no support from me!" Regulus called.

James followed Sirius out of the door and led him to the park a few streets down where the port key resided, "You OK, mate?"

"Fine."

James sighed, straightening his glasses, "They're wrong, you know? We've always known your mum was a bit of a nut...but Reg..."

"He's too far gone now, anyhow. I tried. He'll learn soon enough."

"Well, it will be nice having you home. Mum and Dad always thought of you as a son," James said, trying to lighten his friend's depression.

Sirius nodded, not meeting his eyes. He reached out to touch the out of place tin can, and the two were swept to the open expanse of the Potter family estate.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to own anything from the Harry Potter universe. I am simply a fan who loves a great story.

 **A/N** : Time to check in with Lou...with a dash of Sirius ;) Thank you to those who continue to read along!

* * *

"You could throw a book in every now and then," Damon complained wiping sweat from his brow.

Lou sat cross legged on the floor of Damon's bedroom, brown boxes of various sizes surrounding her. Damon had successfully completed his seventh year at Hogwarts, and much to Lou's dismay, the day she had been dreading finally arrived.

 _Moving day._

"If I help you, that just means you're closer to leaving," she pouted, closing a copy of a rather worn muggle novel.

"Squirt, I'll be an hour away. Surely you can muster enough energy to leave the house," he smirked, taking a seat next to her.

"You always expect too much of me," she joked. "Can't you stay just a little while longer? Summer's almost over and the house already feels so empty."

"Stop your pouting. The lease is already signed," he said, ruffling her hair.

"How are you paying for everything? You don't start at the Ministry until September."

"I have it covered. Saved up a bit...Marty threw in some cash as well," he scooped up a pile of comics and tossed them in a nearby box. "Don't give me that look, Lou - I tried to tell him no, but you know how he is. Besides, if tonight goes well, I'll have enough to cover me until then."

"Stubborn old goat," Lou muttered. "What's tonight?"

Damon lied down on his back, stretching, "Ran into Tom, the new owner of the Leaky Cauldron. Says he wants to hire performers to bring in a younger crowd, so I told him I'd be willing to help out for an hour or so."

"Well, how much is he paying you?"

"Just tips...but he did say he'd throw in an extra payment if I found a singer."

"Ha! Good luck finding one on short notice."

Damon sighed, and rolled on his side to look at her. He was giving her _that_ face. The face that she always caved in to.

 _It was pitiful._

 _It was effective._

"No."

"Come on, Lou!"

"No. Absolutely not. N-O."

Damon commenced to full begging mode. He wrapped his arms around her and produced the most guilt wrenching expression he could muster.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might actually have plans?" Lou asked, half heartedly kicking the box closest to her.

"But you don't," he said, crossing his arms.

"That's besides the point. I _could_ have had plans."

"Lou, the most I've seen you do all summer was put on a pair of pants to meet Vera at the door."

She glared in return. So, maybe the summer had been uneventful - that is what she preferred. Lying low. Not drawing attention to herself.

"My singing is reserved for the bath and camping. Nothing more."

"You've got a great voice, Lou. Please? If I am able to secure this place, it will give you somewhere to stay for summer next year. With the last of the little ones adopted and me out of the house, that just leaves you, Ms. Hart and Marty."

"That's fine with me," she said stubbornly.

"Haven't you noticed Ms. Hart and Marty lately? Sparks have been flying..." Damon said in a hushed whisper.

"OK...? One - they're in their sixties. And two - so what?"

"So, after all these years of bickering and raising handfuls of children together, don't you think they would deserve the time to get to know each other again? Maybe travel without one of us trailing their feet?"

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work."

"Louisa."

 _He did it._

 _Full name._

"Stop right there. I'll do it, but don't ever ask me a favor ever again," she said, defeated.

"Cross my heart," he grinned. "Plus, there's someone there I want you to meet."

* * *

The place was unusually packed. Sirius had to hand it to Tom, while the name didn't do much to attract business, his efforts to draw in a crowd made up for it. The pub, though grubby at best, held a unique charm. Musicians played softly in the corner while the patrons of the day gossiped about the happenings in their lives.

Yet, it wasn't the bar that held Sirius's interest, but the vacant room upstairs. His time spent at the Potter family estate had been a wonderful distraction. Mr. and Mrs. Potter have always been gracious and welcoming when it came to Sirius, and it was a kindness that he wouldn't soon forget.

 _You will always have a home with us._

It's not that it felt like charity. It's not that he felt uncomfortable. He just needed a space of his own.

Much to his surprise, Uncle Alphard left Sirius a large inheritance in his will. He would repay the Potters for their hospitality and step out on his own.

"I don't know," Tom said rubbing the back of his neck. "These rooms are usually reserved for patrons on a nightly basis. I'm not sure how comfortable I would feel renting long term."

Sirius placed a hand on the oak chair next to the door, "I would be able to work for you during some of the busier evenings, such as tonight."

Tom tossed the idea around, "Still...there's no guarantee that the room will be available when you arrive back from school. I can't turn away customers to keep the room vacant."

"Couldn't I just rent the place while I'm away?"

James cut in, "No. I don't see why you can't just stay for the rest of the summer. We go back in a few weeks anyhow."

"Can't risk losing business kid. If you're still serious about this next summer, I'll have a room and a job lined up for you. Think about it," he said, giving a harder than expected pat on Sirius's back.

"Mate, there's no rush," James assured as Tom headed back downstairs. "Mum will have a cow if you leave so soon. She loves having you at home."

"Yeah..."

"Come on. Boys are waiting downstairs and I promised Dad I'd pick him up some Leaky House Soup."

The two boys made their way down the grand staircase and back into the crowded pub. Remus and Peter sat closest to the street window with plates and cups covering every visible surface of the table. Sirius cringed at the sight of the pickled eel that Peter was indulging in.

"Hope you two don't mind. Took the liberty of ordering for everyone!" Peter chuckled brightly.

"As long as it's something other than that nightmare you're shoveling in," Sirius gagged.

Remus rolled his eyes and pushed a plate of steak and kidney pie his way.

Sirius was about to dig in when he felt James's elbow shoved into his side, "What the piss was that for?"

James nodded to corner of the room where Tom was having musicians perform. Damon Jenkins was there tuning a guitar, while Margot admiringly looked on.

"Don't tell me we're going to have to listen to Jenkins serenade us for the next half hour," James groaned. "Sod."

Sirius reflexively scanned the room for Lou. Wherever Jenkins was, she was usually near.

He often recalled their last encounter before things started to change. Her rejection had damaged his ego, much to his denial, which resulted in a string of rebellious actions. He wasn't one who typically opened up about his emotions. His focus never went much further than the occasional fling, kiss from a pretty girl, or flirtatious exchanges in the halls.

But then there was Lou with her head in a book.

Her shy smile.

Her promise with a kiss.

It threw him.

He forced his glance back to the table and shrugged, "Let's just hurry up and eat so we can get out of here."

Remus, courteous as always, attempted to turn the conversation away from Jenkins, but stopped when the music began.

Jenkins was lightly playing his acoustic in the corner when the familiar voice joined in in time to the melody.

 _It was her._

 _Last night I dreamt the spoken word_

 _How love was going to prove_

 _To listen to your heart_

 _Don't tell me it's not true…_

Lou stood next to Jenkins with her eyes closed, singing along with the chords he was playing. Her dark hair was swept to the side as she swayed to the words she was singing - lips covered in a shade of deep red.

This was still the shy Lou that he had met earlier last year, but she held more confidence in her stance as the song washed over the crowd. She was beautiful.

 _You have my heart beating backwards,_

 _Now my brain won't stop to think._

 _It's like my ears forgot to listen_

 _And my eyes forgot to blink..._

Sirius glanced back to the boys who seemed just as taken aback as he. He hadn't paid much mind to her since their last exchange. It had only been a few months, but even still, she had changed. Her hair was in waves, skin glowing even under the poor lighting of the pub. Gone were her sweaters and knee length skirts, and in place was a belted tunic and boots that tied the length to her knees.

His Lou.

No, a different Lou.

 _When the night is cold_

 _I'll hold you close,_

 _A blanket to my soul._

 _I'll sleep forever knowing_

 _That you will never go._

Seeing her again reminded him of that familiar flutter he felt when she was near. He didn't forget.

"You could always try to talk to her," Remus muttered at his other side.

"Pretty sure I've burned those bridges."

"Lou doesn't seem stubborn enough to hold a grudge."

"Maybe."

Lou finished singing and headed back into the crowd. She looked relieved, and flashed her familiar smile.

 _Go._ Remus mouthed to him.

With a nod, Sirius excused himself and began pushing his way through the packed pub. He could see Lou laughing at a table with Jenkins, Margot, and a few others.

 _He would try._

 _Friends. Could it work?_

"Sirius!" he heard a voice call.

Stacey.

No. Cynthia called from over his shoulder.

He cringed and turned to face her, "There you are! Have you been getting my letters?"

 _Not now._

Sirius smiled, apologetically as he turned away from her to continue his way towards Lou, with Cynthia still calling from behind. He spotted Lou leaving the pub with a flash of blonde hair behind her.

James caught up to where Sirius was standing, "Come on. You probably shouldn't talk to her with Jenkins around anyhow. For the sake of your nose...Besides, Cynthia's on the prowl."

He allowed James to steer him towards the exit to Diagon Alley, where the other boys were waiting.

He wasn't sure what would come of it, but he was determined for things to change. Seeing her had sparked a catalyst. He remembered and he would make up for it.

* * *

Lou smiled, relieved that the song was over. Damon promised that one song would be enough and he would spend the rest of the time playing after the break.

"Told you it would be fine, kid!" Damon said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Look! They loved it."

Lou stared back to a few faces in the audience who were beaming and clapping at her in turn.

"Never again!" she laughed as Damon led her to a table near the front.

Margot jumped up as Damon approached and planted a kiss almost too intimate for the crowd.

At the table sat barely familiar faces. Lou noted Wilkes's appearance with an internal groan. Next to him was a face she had only spotted on occasion.

Damon sat Lou down on an empty chair and gave introductions, "Lou, I believe you met Avery Wilkes?"

"You could say that."

"And this...is Evan Rosiers."

The blonde boy looked back to her with a rather charismatic smile. He was handsome in a way with his dark eyes and soft curls.

Evan reached for Lou's hand, "It's nice to finally meet you. Jenkins here has been telling me a lot about you."

"Has he?" Lou asked, shooting a _look_ to Damon.

 _Oh no..._

"In fact, he told me that you were free for the rest of the evening - is that right?" he grinned back at her.

"I suppose so..." Lou replied, skeptically.

"I was hoping you would accompany me on a walk. Maybe we could grab a coffee?"

Damon had a smile plastered on his face indicating that he was pleased with himself. He sent a wink her way as he went back up front to finish his hour.

 _Damon the matchmaker._

"I don't know..."

"Humour me just this once. If I bore you to tears, I promise I won't ask again."

Lou let out a small laugh, "And why exactly do you want my company?" _  
_

"Because you look like a girl worth talking to."

She blushed, hoping that the dim lighting would hide the evidence. Her thoughts briefly went to Sirius, but she shook the memory away. Maybe it was time to forget...

"Sure," she smiled. "Why not?"

She allowed Evan to lead her out, his hand on the small of her back - unaware of the eyes searching for another chance.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I am a fan of JK Rowling's work and could never take credit for any of its amazing-ness. The original characters are my own, but nothing more.

 **A/N:** Another huge delay on my part! I am appreciative to those who continue to follow along. Please feel free to leave any comments or suggestions. Enjoy!

* * *

It was one of those moments when the mind said to do one thing, but the body another. In Sirius's case, body was the victor. Much to Sirius's dismay, summer seemed to drag on due to Lou's absence. He had gone over various scenarios in his head to rekindle any kind of friendship that could possibly be salvageable between the two. Granted, he was a bit excessive in the previous months when it came to demonstrating to Lou that he was _over_ whatever they had shared. His attempts were moot considering she didn't bother to throw a glance his way since the confrontation...

Then there was the issue involving his great difficulty in apologizing - Sirius Black wasn't one to walk away with his tail between his legs. So out with the logic and in with improvisation!

To say he looked casual before the first Potions lesson was mediocre at best - but today was a new day and he was feeling optimistic.

Remus took his typical role as the voice of reason and attempted to sway Sirius from diving in without a plan.

"Are you sure you've thought this through?" he asked.

Sirius kept shifting his weight between hips, alternating which shoulder leaned against the stone walls, "'Course. Don't I always?"

"No, actually."

Sirius ignored his comment and tugged at his tie, "It's a bit stuffy in here, don't you think?"

Remus rolled his eyes and nodded the to the other two approaching Marauders.

"Two more bloody years of this!" James announced loudly, while managing to knock the books from a Slytherin boy's arms in the group next to them. "Sorry."

The boy scowled and turned back to his group.

"Better than seven," Peter added toward a wide eyed first year.

"Right you are, Wormtail! But here we are rising in the ranks to give advice to those less experienced than we," he beamed at the student, causing her to hurry away. "So what are we looking at this morning, boys? Pranks? Detention? All of the above?"

"An experiment actually," Remus smirked at Sirius.

"This ought to be good - do tell," James said, leaning against the wall.

"Sirius seems to think that he'll be able to waltz back in and sweep Lou off her feet. Now what results do you think this experiment will yield, boys?" Remus asked.

"Explosive. Definitely explosive," James offered.

"Embarrassment of the highest form," Peter added.

"Care to add anything to the list, Padfoot?" Remus teased.

"Bugger off will you!" Sirius muttered, kicking at the floor.

"He's been a complete pain the arse all summer. 'I wonder what Lou is doing.' 'Do you think she'll want to sit by me?' 'That voice - can you believe it?' Drove me bonkers!" James said, punching Sirius in the arm.

"You're the one to talk!" Peter piped in. "You should have seen James and Arietty yesterday afternoon. Exact definition of stroking egos."

"Vera?" Sirius asked, surprised.

He hadn't forgotten - Vera still owed Lou a very detailed explanation for his behavior. He wondered if she ever spilled the beans.

"What of it?" he asked, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"Are you two a thing now?" Remus asked. "What about Lily?"

James shrugged with a slight smug look on his face, "Evans? What about her?"

"What about her? I dunno, - only that you've been obsessed with the girl for years now."

"Yeah, well I guess after years of rejection I've finally learned my lesson," he mumbled.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What was _that_?" James asked.

"What was what?"

"You just rolled your eyes!"

"No I didn't. Why would I do that?"

"I was hoping you'd be able to explain that yourself."

"I don't know. Vera...I just - I can't see it happening."

James crossed his arms and glared, "I know you have more to say. Spit it out."

"You're rebounding. That never goes well."

"Bloody hypocrite! Shall I get out my list?" James straightened himself.

With a bit of dramatic flair, James pretended to jot down a list on to his hand as if it were a notebook, "There was Henrietta. Claire. Moira. Beatrice. Stacy? or was it Cynthia? I can't really keep any of it straight."

Peter snickered, "I don't think he can either."

"Stop being such a git."

"Pot calling the kettle black is all I'm going to say. Now, what makes you think Lou would even take you back? Surprised our arses haven't been handed to us once you dumped her. All of those secrets left in her devices."

"You're still on that? I told you she wouldn't say anything."

James snorted dramatically, "Ha!"

"Great deal of support the lot of you - thanks," Sirius managed with a slump of his shoulders.

"We're just teasing! We support you - 100%," James said with a salute.

"Well, here's your chance. I hope you're ready," Remus muttered, nodding in the direction of the staircase.

Usually in moments like these people will often say that everything moves in slow motion. It was the first moment he had seen her since the night at the Leaky Cauldron, not for a lack of trying. Again, she looked beautiful. Summer had treated her well with her sun kissed glow and relaxed demeanor.

So much seemed to have changed in the small amount of time that passed. Her hair was shorter and fell in soft waves, barely sweeping her shoulders. Still graceful, but carried herself with a confidence he didn't see too often. She walked arm in arm with another girl from Ravenclaw, beaming and talking in hushed whispers.

 _She looked happy._

"Go on, Romeo," James said giving him a small shove.

His body was now rejecting what his mind was telling him to do. He tried to produce one of the scenarios to strike up a conversation in his head without looking like a madman. She was a few meters away and he managed to produce one of his swoon worthy smiles.

Lou was blushing and smiling in his direction, giving Sirius more confidence in how this was to play out.

Sirius was about to speak up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Excuse me."

Now, in this moment, time did quite the opposite. It was almost as if it fast forwarded to an unfortunate speed, leaving him with his breath caught in his throat.

Lou smiled shyly at the approaching boy - one of the Slytherin boys in the group behind the Marauders. He watched as the boy pulled Lou into his arms, smiling. The looks being exchanged would have been one thing, but the kiss the boy planted on her lips was another.

 _Evan. Fucking. Rosier._

Sirius felt the boys close behind him.

Peter tucked on his sleeve, "Come on."

Sirius pulled his sleeve out of Peter's grasp and turned to face his companions. He expected laughter, but was met with confused looks.

"Insanity. I don't know what else to call it," James said as they all watched Lou walk into the Potions classroom.

"Maybe she's rebounding," Peter added, trying to be helpful.

"It's too late in the timeline to be considered a rebound," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Forget about her. There's probably a handful of skirts dying to be with you, mate," James encouraged.

Sirius just shook his head.

"Well, you can't go after her now," Peter said.

Sirius was quiet for a moment as he watched the boy walk back to the group of Slytherins. He grew up knowing the Rosier name and he wasn't about to let Lou fall into the trap of old, pure blood mentality.

"It's only the beginning of the year boys," he smirked. "Still plenty of mischief to be managed."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to own anything from the Harry Potter universe. I am simply a fan who loves a great story.

 **A/N:** Time for Lou's perspective. Enjoy!

* * *

"You. Little. _Minx!_ " Vera squealed when she saw Lou approaching.

" _Shush_ will you!" Lou rolled her eyes, taking Vera's outstretched hand.

Vera pulled her aside, "Little Louisa - falling for Slytherin's own bad boy."

"Honestly, he's not really a _bad boy_ , is he?"

"Does it matter? The title sounds good and gives him extra points on the attractive scale."

"Stop," Lou smiled.

Lou felt like it had been ages since she had been able to smile in a carefree manner. Not to say that she was overt when it came to her way of handling _the situation_. She was an introvert by nature - so internalizing whatever emotional trauma she felt became a skill of second nature.

"I think it's fair to say you have a type now," Vera smirked at her - leading the way to the Great Hall.

"What is _that_ suppose to mean?"

"The _bad boy_ thing. You kind of go for the mysterious, dark type."

"I'm not following," Lou said tossing her bag onto the nearest table. She smiled at a group of studying third years.

"Hello! Rosier is the definition of mysterious. He comes from an old wizarding family and with that just comes a cauldron full of secrets. He's quiet but still manages to be charming. I bet you he writes poetry."

Lou snorted into her cup of pumpkin juice, "You're stretching. This really doesn't prove anything."

"OK," Vera said, crossing her arms. "Sirius."

"Excuse me?" Lou eyed Vera suspiciously.

Vera, the intuitive friend she could always count on, had known that it was best to just not talk about Sirius. It was the unwritten code of not daring to even mention a boy in the midst of a breakup (if that's what one could even call it), but to indulge in the eating of multiple pints of ice cream and the occasional bag of crisps. Crying may have been involved somewhere along the way as well.

"Also dark and mysterious. That you cannot deny."

"Troublemaker, maybe. Mysterious - I don't see it," Lou stated, earning an eye roll from Vera.

"Have you seen him since school started?"

"Yes?"

"And?"

"It was all rather strange, really. I had Potions during first hour and by some bizarre grace, the professor didn't have a seating chart. So obviously I sat with Amelia."

"Obviously," Vera agreed. "Still waiting on the strange bit."

"Sirius sat behind me."

"So?"

"So don't you find it a bit odd? He's pretty much done all within his capacity to avoid me these past few months."

"Well it's not like you haven't done the same."

"Yes, but that's different. I extended an olive branch to him and he pretty much took that and snapped it over his knee."

"He's Sirius. He's dramatic. He wanted more."

"Yeah, well - after everything went down, I just - I am struggling with it. I still can't figure it out."

The kiss between Sirius and Vera had played in Lou's mind over and over until she had exhausted every angle. None of it made sense, but that didn't stop the twist in her stomach anytime she thought back to that moment.

Vera bit her lip and twirled her hair. She hesitated as if she wanted to say something, but quickly shut her mouth.

"But it doesn't end there. At the end of the hour he grabs my bag and hands it to me!"

"Erm, that's... _nice_?" Vera said, tilting her head to the side.

"Weirdly nice. He looked at me for a moment as if he wanted to say something, but then he just smiled and walked away!"

"Told you! There's the mysterious aspect that I was talking about!" Vera said victoriously.

"Vee - focus!"

"Listen, who cares? So he's a bit peculiar- no surprise there. What I really want to know more about is you and Rosier," she smirked, interlocking her fingers and tucking them under her chin. "Details, Louisa."

Lou inadvertently blushed, "What about?"

"I don't know...everything! All I know of him is from what I've seen at the various functions our parents held throughout the years - so pretty much nothing. I want to hear about this...how did you put it in your letter...' _unexpectedly romantic'_ Rosier."

"He just became what I needed at the right time. That sounds awful I know, but he just always seems to say and do the right thing," Lou said, pushing the now cool contents of her plate around.

"Sounds perfect," Vera swooned.

"Seems so," Lou smiled.

"Where is he anyway?"

"He mentioned something about mentoring some other students, 'kids need guidance during formidable times such as these'. It's a bit early in the year to take this on if you ask me."

"Over achiever," Vera scoffed. "Posse in tow, no doubt."

"Mm," Lou agreed.

"And his friends - what do you think?"

"Well there's Avery - can't stand him, but I didn't need to tell you that," Lou joked. "Everyone's been fine. Polite. Respectful. Then again they pretty much hang back whenever I am with him."

"Privacy...well that's lovely."

Lou added quietly, "Regulus has been around as well."

"Oh?"

"He's...quiet. I don't know - he seems upset all the time. Angry, sad - maybe both."

"Well of course he is after what happened this summer."

"What happened this summer?"

"Sirius left home - didn't you know?"

"No," Lou said surprised.

"Yes! It was this huge thing. His mum went as far as to blast him off the family tapestry!"

Lou and Vera looked up to see the group of third years listening intently.

"Oi! Bugger off, will you!" Vera said, causing the group to rush off. "Yeah, he's living with James now. All ties - completely cut off."

"That's terrible."

Sirius never went as far as to go in depth with Lou about his relations with his family. It was a subject he avoided and a conflict he hid well.

"So, Regulus hates him. Feels like he's been abandoned."

"How do you know all of this?"

"James," Vera blushed. "But word travels fast in the Slytherin House."

Lou nodded, but tried to not linger too much on the thought of Sirius, "So James, huh?"

Vera nodded, beaming, "We're suppose to meet after class. I think he might really like me."

"I'm happy for you," Lou said genuinely. "It's about time, really. What's the poor boy going to do with a girl finally responding to his existence?"

"I know, right?" Vera said with a final wink. "We'll catch up more after next hour?"

"Course."

Vera grinned in farewell as she walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Lou decided to head back to the Ravenclaw Common Room when she saw Sirius standing at the entrance to the Great Hall.

Deja vu all over again.

Her stomach knotted when she saw him standing there. He looked relaxed and casual as he always did leaning against the stone pillar. Adonis among mortals. His face was shadowed as he was looking down and Lou stood frozen in that moment. She half debated sitting back down until he left - today had been strange enough as it is.

" _This is silly_ ," she thought to herself. Lou straightened up and grabbed her bag. She was determined to walk on by as if his presence there didn't matter.

 _Straight ahead. Straight ahead._

The end was in sight and she held her breath as she walked past him.

 _Safe._

She resisted the urge to fast walk away when she heard the familiar voice, "Lou?"

 _No._

She stood planted on the spot, if only for a brief moment before releasing her breath and turning to face him.

His tie was loose and his hair was longer. Features more defined since the last she had seen him. Time moving too quickly.

"How are you?" he asked closing the awkward distance between.

 _I don't know - hurtconfusedangrysadnervousrelieved._

"Fine, thanks. You?"

"Fine," he said with a small smile.

The two stood in silence, eyes not meeting.

"How was your summer?"

"I don't know, Sirius. It was long - I'm happy to be back."

"How is Ms. Hart? Marty?"

"Sirius - do you need something?" Lou asked, cutting through the chitchat.

He sighed and rubbed his palms together. Lou wasn't sure if it was out of nervousness or habit. He absentmindedly blew a strand of hair out of his line of sight.

"I wanted to take you up on your offer."

Lou racked her brain for what he was referring to, "Pardon?"

"Your offer. Our...confrontation," he went on.

"Look, I really don't have time to play guessing -"

"I want us to try to be friends. Like you asked."

Lou closed her mouth in surprise. This she was not expecting.

"Friends."

"Yes."

Lou hugged her bag closer to her as she took in his stance. She wasn't sure, but it looked like worry flashed across his face, but left too soon to be sure to tell.

"I don't understand. Why now? Don't you think it's a bit late for that?"

"I was hoping it wasn't."

"I don't understand what changed."

"I needed time to process everything. Can we at least try?" he asked, peeking up through his lashes.

Lou couldn't help but smile, "You sound like me."

He gave her a small smile in return, "I understand if you wouldn't want to."

Lou didn't really take the time to process when she quickly blurted out, "Of course I do."

He met her eyes and nodded. His shoulders relaxing with her response.

"So - I guess I'll see you around," she added, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"See you, Draper," he said with a small salute before turning to walk back into the Great Hall

She wasn't sure how long this friendship would last or what it would entail, but in that moment she felt a weight lifted from her heart as she watched him walk away.

 _Friends._


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to own anything from the Harry Potter universe. I am simply a fan who loves a great story.

 **A/N:** A new perspective. Enjoy!

* * *

He sat patiently as he waited for her to finish her task. It had become a bit of a routine - sitting with her in the library as she diligently worked on whatever assignments were given to her that week. By force of habit she chewed on the end of her quill as she scanned the pages of her history novel.

He didn't mind. It gave him an excuse to observe the details of her face as he pretended to flip through the pages of his own textbook.

Louisa would occasionally glance up at him and grace him with a small smile. She was just as Damon described - beautiful, quiet, yet strong. He would return that smile with a squeeze of her hand.

While the purity of her blood was in question, Evan chose to enjoy the moment until any doubts were answered. In his mind, Louisa had the potential to be an upstanding woman in the pureblood community. She was intelligent and had the ability to contribute to the unification of traditional wizarding values.

However, _Black_ had proven to be a bit of an obstacle. _Friends_ is what she had told him. Evan believed her - it was Black who he distrusted. Jealousy was a tricky thing, and he had to be cautious in his actions. It started off with the occasional passing 'hello' and evolved into waiting for her outside of her classes. Black looked at Louisa in a way he shouldn't, and Evan wasn't about to let that go by unnoticed. She didn't need a blood traitor spreading false information that could lead her astray.

Regulus held the details of the fall out between Sirius and the rest of the Black family. Sirius had always been a bit of a disgrace to pureblood society with his fascination towards muggle lore and loyalties to mudbloods and the sort.

All of that potential wasted in various acts of rebellion.

Walburga, in her distraught state, reached out to Evan and a few others from old wizarding families to help guide Regulus in the right direction. Evan, Macnair, and a few others took it upon themselves to create a group - one that would enlighten other pureblood students of a decision that would affect their future. Regulus and the others who had the ability to tip the balance needed that extra push. To have the mark was one thing, but to follow through with action was another.

Though the numbers were small, the ranks were continuing to grow and a new age was about to begin. The dull ache that Evan felt when the Dark Mark had been etched on to his own skin evolved into a welcomed sensation - a direct line to the _one_ who would lead the wizarding world back to the glory it once was.

He was careful as to what information he shared with Louisa. He didn't entirely know her stance, but was sure she could be swayed to the right direction. Being upfront with frighten her. He needed to carefully weave a web to show her what the current stance would do to the future of magic.

Evan looked up form his book to see a glossy eyed Louisa. He reached over to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Louisa, you look tired."

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that," she sighed, placing her quill down.

"Beautiful name. Beautiful girl," he shrugged. "Anything I can help you with?"

He caught the slightest glimpse of a smile, "No, your company is nice enough as is."

Evan switched to the chair closest to her, careful not to move any of the parchment that covered her half of the table. He leaned in close, causing Lou to look down.

 _Still so bashful._

His lips gently brushed just below her ear, "May I walk you back to your room?"

Evan felt Lou's blush as she pressed her cheek against his, "That won't be necessary."

"Is this what we are? Lovers meeting in secret?" he teased, only with the slightest bit of truth.

"Of course not. Besides, I wouldn't call meeting in the library secretive," she smiled, allowing a small kiss.

"I was hoping you would start joining me in the Great Hall. There's always a seat for you at the Slytherin table."

"Yes, well you're never there - because of your mentoring group...which you oddly never talk about. How is that for secretive?" she added with a wink. "Plus, I can't leave Amelia or Vee."

"Perhaps you can sit in on one of our chats some time," he smiled, taking her hand. "Your friends are welcome to join us at our table. Besides, Vera drifts by as she pleases. I think she often forgets what house she is in."

 _And it will get you away from that filthy blood traitor._

Lou bit her lip and his brief anger was pushed aside.

"OK."

"He planted another quick kiss on her unsuspecting lips.

His thoughts drifted again to the matter of her origins as he looked at her returning blush. Things were to change if the results were unfavorable, but Damon seemed certain of her past. Evan was beginning to grow fond of her and wasn't looking forward to a negative outcome.

"Let's get you back," he said, grasping her hand gently.

She shuffled her paper into a manageable stack and faced him, "Thank you for sitting with me. I hope I didn't bore you to tears."

"I don't think that's possible," he smiled, leading her from the library.

As they walked in silence, Evan held on to the hope that if the cards were to align in his favor, the Dark Lord would welcome her too. She was truly something special.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to own anything from the Harry Potter universe. I am simply a fan who loves a great story.

 **A/N:** Back to Sirius! Please review whether good, bad, or indifferent. It's nice to know what those who are still following are thinking. Enjoy!

* * *

There was an unspoken tension that lined the halls of Hogwarts. A change was coming, but the strength and force of it was not certain. Whispers were heard, heads were turned, and secrets filled the space between.

Evan Rosier oozed arrogance and secrecy. He was the poster child for the Dark Arts.

Sirius glared as he watched Rosier place an arm around Regulus in camaraderie. It was suppose to be _him_ who guided his younger brother. Not some pretentious kid who had the world at his feet. He _was_ that kid after all - who would know better than him?

The two walked away with their inked skin carefully hidden in robed arms. Sirius sneered at the thought of their foolish sacrifice. Following the orders of a man who couldn't show his face.

Not much was known about the attacks happening throughout London. There were talks of masked men torturing and killing muggles and others who were not 'pure of blood'. All of this in the name of their Dark Lord who would restore the wizarding world to its original grandeur.

 _Disgusting._

Then there was Lou. For someone so well versed, Sirius couldn't understand how she couldn't see Rosier for what he truly was. Would he be so handsome when she discovered his hate? How much did she know?

"You look like you swallowed a cup of vinegar," a voice said from behind.

 _Her voice._

Sirius turned to grin at the welcome sight.

"Far worse, I'm afraid," he smirked in response. "What took you?"

"Slept in. I'm a mess," she gestured at her appearance.

"You look fine," he assured, cautious in not going too far. "Late night?"

"Stress. Homework. Family. You name it."

Sirius held the door open as the two headed into the Potions classroom. Lou turned her chair around to face Sirius only to let out a heavy sigh.

"Apparently, Ms. Hart and Marty have decided to remarry."

"Who?"

"Each other!"

Sirius laughed, "And this is bad?"

"Very! It's a recipe for disaster. The two bicker routinely."

"Living together all this time - might as well be married. What more will a signed piece of paper do? They might as well have been married this whole time."

Sirius watched a small frown appear at the corner of her lips. She sucked in the right side of her cheek as if to chew - not so much of a nervous habit, but a thought inducing one.

"What is it?"

"Do you really think so little of matrimony?"

"How do figure?"

"'A signed piece of paper'. Is that really what you think it amounts to?"

"Marriage is symbolic of the relationship you choose to have. Living together, eating together, fighting together - that's possible with or without a signature. Though, I am confused why you're taking this so negatively."

Lou sat for a moment tossing the idea back and forth. Sirius tried not to stare as she sat thoughtfully, resting her chin on her arms.

"Imagine that one day you meet the girl that you want to spend your life with. Wouldn't you want to marry her? Wouldn't you think that would mean something to you _and_ her? Now, I've always known Marty and Ms. Hart as polar opposites. The only thing they ever agreed on was taking care of those who needed it the most. Yes, they had been married before, but it failed them. I am worried that marrying again will force them to have unrealistic expectations - ultimately hurting each other more. Marriage is that final step and it's destroyed them before."

"Marriage is what you make of it. Maybe they needed all those years of bickering together to realize that they couldn't live without the other. If marriage is their way to express their love, then why fight it?"

"Maybe," Lou sighed.

Sirius watched as she turned to face the front of the classroom. She looked distracted as she rolled her quill on her desk with the palm of her hand.

Class drawled on just as Sirius had anticipated. Lou didn't glance back once and he wondered about the effects of their conversation.

"Now then - moving on to a more difficult concoction!" Professor Slughorn began. "I do not expect any of you to be able to make this potion, however, I feel that exposure now will go a long way in preparing for your N.E.W.T.s next year. While you will all will be given the opportunity to attempt this draught for additional credit, a paper will be your assignment - 15 inches of parchment on the effects and uses of the Draught of Living Death!"

A collective groan could be heard throughout the classroom.

"Don't sound too excited!" the professor continued. "You will be put into groups of three. Since you all are students in our advanced program, I will leave it up to you to decide how to divide the work. You have until the end of next week. If you're interested in concocting this brew at the end of our unit, please approach me after class. Now, on to our groups!"

Professor Slughorn rattled off the names of students in group of threes, dismissing them to different parts of the classroom.

"Lovegood, Potter, and Black - don't make me regret it boys," Slughorn called, tapping the side of his nose.

"Very courteous, Professor," James bowed.

"Yes - quite trusting, Sir," Sirius added.

The professor flourished under the compliments as he continued to group the remaining students.

"Bones, Longbottom, and Pettigrew... Lupin, Evans, and Draper," he finished with a warm smile.

"Cause that's fair," a student shouted towards the back.

Sirius smirked, " _Unfair indeed._ "

Lily grinned widely at Remus and gave Lou a small nod.

"Enough! Good luck students - I expect great work from _all_ of you. Dismissed!"

The students dragged their feet from the classroom - few eager to start the workload that lied ahead.

"What luck!" James exclaimed wrapping his arm around Sirius's shoulder. "Dynamic pairing - the man has a knack for seeing great talent."

Sirius laughed, "Grouping you mean. And we have Lovegood."

"Details," James shrugged. "Poor Moony stuck with two know-it-alls."

"I think the collective thought was that all three of them were know-it-alls."

"Technically, since this is Advanced Potions, every student should be a 'know-it-all'," Lily chimed in. "Don't know why it needs to have such a negative connotation attached to it."

"Sure, Evans," James muttered as he left the classroom with Remus and Peter tagging along.

"See you," Sirius called after.

"Black."

"Evans," Sirius acknowledged.

"So," Lily turned her direction to Lou. "Remus and I were thinking about meeting tomorrow evening in the library. Does six o'clock work for you?"

"Sounds fair," Lou smiled.

"Great! This will be the best paper the school has seen yet," Lily winked. She gave Lou a quick hug and a squeeze of the arm.

"Honestly - never seen anyone so excited for a paper," Sirius muttered as the two left the classroom.

"I think her excitement is infectious," Lou said, knocking Sirius gently with her shoulder. "Plus, if you hate all of this work maybe you shouldn't be in this class. I was surprised to even see you on the first day."

He smiled down at her as they walked, "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know. You just don't strike me as the over achiever," she joked.

Sirius feigned insult, "What's the saying - don't judge a book by it's cover?"

She laughed, "Not your physical appearance. You just have never shown any academic interest, at least not from what I've seen."

"I am not so much of a potions lover such as yourself - Defense Against the Dark Arts is more of my thing."

"So why not put your focus towards that?"

"Potions is a requirement to become an Auror."

Lou stopped to peer up at him curiously, "An Auror, huh?"

Sirius shrugged, "Yeah - sign of the times I suppose."

"Well I think it's great."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Lou sighed. "It worries me though - what with everything going on."

"Someone's got to stand up to the bad guys. Is it safe to assume you're worried about me?" he laughed, attempting to lighten up his last few words with Lou.

The two had stopped outside of the Great Hall, just as they do after each Potions session.

"I'm always worried about you, Sirius," Lou waved, walking away.

"Wait."

Lou turned to face him, curiosity spread across her face.

"You should come eat with us sometime," he gestured towards the Gryffindor table.

"Maybe another time," she gave him a sad smile. "Evan prefers that I sit with him and his gaggle of friends. Besides, James and Vee look like they are about to each other's face. Not sure I want to be around for that."

Sirius glanced over to the table to see James and Vera flirting in abundance and sighed, "I don't blame you."

"Vee's happy - glad to see that it worked out in the end."

"And are you happy?" he asked quietly.

Lou looked at him in surprise, but stopped in thought for a moment, "I suppose I am."

"Good - see you around, Draper."

She stared at him for just a second longer, and nodded, "See you."


	24. Guest Chapter

**A/N:** I am so pleased to present this chapter! The wonderful AlishaVane45 has agreed to do a guest chapter in Vera's perspective. It was truly a treat to read and I hope all of you enjoy her chapter as much as I did 3 (**Side note - AlishaVane45 recommended the character Vera for When We Were Young and I couldn't imagine the story without her. Thank you!)

* * *

Ever since Vera could remember she had always been a hopeless romantic. Roses, chocolate, long walks under the stars, dancing in the rain...all the cliche images flashed through her mind whenever James Potter was around. After years of pining after him they were finally together, on their way to become something. That dull pain she had always felt in heart was slowly being filled up. Then maybe the idea of hopeless romantic fairy tale love wasn't far right?

She was in the middle of telling Emma and Hyacinth about the broom ride James had promised her that evening when -

"Arietty."

Vera rolled her eyes at the sight of Evan Rosier lounging on the couch his blue eyes surveying her. Vera dismissed Emma and Hyacinth before turning to Rosier her eyes brow raised.

"Rosier."

"Are we not on first name basis?" Rosier asked "I am courting your friend Louisa after all."

"That doesn't make us friends." Vera retorted quickly.

"But we are comrades." Rosier said his voice suddenly very low. "We missed you at the meeting last night. Your parents made your excuses."

"As I told them to." Vera froze in the middle of picking up her diary. "I wasn't feeling quite myself."

Rosier let out a laugh. "I see you're in finer spirits now. Does it perhaps have something to do with a James Potter hmm?"

He gave her a smile. But Vera knew it wasn't a genuine smile for her new found happiness but the smile like that of a predator that had finally cornered its prey. Vera hated the idea of feeling weak and so she quickly composed herself after realizing with utter shock that Evan Rosier was spying on her.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Vera said eyeing the clock. She had to meet James in two hours and she was not planning on missing it for Evan Rosier.

"So it was you that I saw coming out of the Shrieking Shack last night with James Potter. I was wondering what a pureblood lady like yourself would be doing at a place like the Shrieking Shack. My mind is just exploding with possibilities."

"I don't need to explain my comings and goings to you." Vera said her jaw set firmly.

"No, you don't." Rosier said nearing her. "But we're all worried you see, we need to know if you're one of us."

* * *

Vera's first though was that she had missed James. When she arrived at the pitch breathless from running all the way from the dungeons, James was nowhere in sight. People seriously underestimated the fact that the Slytherin common room was really in the dungeons below the castle. It made getting to class on time a real struggle. Looking around one last time she finally realized that James really was nowhere in sight. He had probably gotten tired of waiting for her, she decided. Sighing Vera seated herself on the cool grass. What a day it had been. She had been looking forward to this night since forever and all thanks to Rosier she had missed it.

She fell back back staring up at the stars. It was truly a romantic night, the stars were bright, the air was cool, the only thing missing was someone to be with. It seemed like yesterday that James had first asked her out. Vera had dreamed of the moment that it would happen nearly every day and it was exactly how she imagined it. James was perfect. He was romantic. Sweet. Caring. Someone she could depend on. Someone who loved her.

Sometimes she wondered how her life would be with James. Would they get married? Would he still love her when she was a mess and freaked out over something tiny and pointless? Would he still be with her? Was unconditional love still a thing? Her parents certainly didn't have it. Neither did her uncle. Nor her aunt. They had all had arranged marriages that never worked out. It was common between pure bloods but would that be her fate as well?

Vera shut her eyes letting the breeze tingle over her, enjoying the pleasant feeling it brought. How she wished she could lie here forever, no worries, no school, no Rosier, no family drama.

"James?"

Vera looked up suddenly to see James be-spectacled face hovering just above hers. He was laying across from her, looking at her upside down laying face.

"I thought you'd never come." He said helping her sit up so she was facing him.

Vera blinked. It was a good hour and an half past midnight there was no way it could have been him. She blinked again, her mind was obviously playing tricks on her. Nope. He was still there.

"I-" He was here. He had waited for an hour and a half...for her. "I thought you left."

"And leave a pretty girl alone here." James grinned. "Now what time of guy would I be if I did that?"

Vera smiled. Her heart was soaring so high above the clouds, she was afraid it would fall.

"Now ice cream or treacle tart?" James asked rummaging through his bag. "I brought chocolate everything since you like that sort of thing, honestly you should thank Moony," James laughed. "He's not going to be very happy when he sees half of his stash is missing-"

"What?" Vera asked quietly. He had brought her chocolate...James...

James looked up. "Well what do you want? We can't go riding on an empty stomach. First rule of broom riding is that the rider must-"

"I know the rules of broom riding James." Vera said hitting him playfully. "I just meant it's nearly 2 hours past midnight, and we have that Transfiguration test- won't you be tired?"

"I'll live." James said handing her an ice cream cone. "But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't live up to my promise of a midnight broom ride to a pretty lady."

This was what Vera loved about James. His sense of honor. The way he strived to do what was right no matter what it was.

"Well," Vera stood up, grinning. "What are we waiting for? I want you to teach me everything alright? I didn't read the whole Quidditch Through the Ages for nothing you know."

Now it was James's turn to smile. "Really? For me?"

"Please." Vera smirked playfully. "Obviously I read it for me, if you fall of your broom I don't want to fall without you."

"Is that so?" James said twirling her around. "I guess we'll have to see who falls first then."

But Vera had other ideas. She was running, past James, her hair flying behind her. "Guess you'll have to catch me first."

He did, eventually.

"I have to give you credit." James said once they were off the ground, "You run pretty darn fast. Would have made a fine chaser. Pretty and quick."

"But then Gryffindor would lose." Vera stated holding onto James glad he couldn't see her blush.

"As if."

"You said so yourself-" Vera protested but James had stopped her with a kiss. Vera's eyes widened but she obliged, a tear dropping down her cheek. No, she wouldn't end like her parents. She wouldn't.

* * *

"Vee wake up!"

Someone was shaking her. She blinked up at the fuzzy people shaking her. The images became clear and she saw the faces of Emma and Hyacinth looking at her with wide grins.

"How-did I get here?" Vera asked rubbing her eyes. "Oh my god, what time is it? When did I come back? " She looked around. She was in her dorm room...in her bed. Had she really dreamed it all?

"Well," Hyacinth said flipping her dark hair. "It was around 4am that I heard a knock on the dorm door and then there was Emma screaming at me to get up," Emma nodded her blue eyes wide, "So naturally we open the door and see that James Potter is carrying you in his arms."

Vera gasped. "No!"

Emma nodded. "Mhm. He said you were too tired to walk and that he wanted to make sure you got back ok without getting caught."

Vera was grinning. James had carried her? He had wanted to make sure she was ok..Vera squealed falling back onto her bed and covering her face with a pillow.

"Oh Veee," Emma sighed spinning around. "Who knew James could be so charming, he is a pureblood though so maybe theres hope for all of us."

"Emms," Tracy Davis called stepping into the room. "Come on, we need to get to charms before Mulciber does. I know he's the one who took my quill no matter what he says- oh hey Vee!"

Vera waved enthusiastically to Tracy before looking towards Hyacinth who was throwing her clothes towards her.

"We've got about 10 minutes before Transfiguration," she turned to walk away but turned back. "Oh I think James left something for you on your dresser."

Vera nodded and watched her leave before turning to her dresser. What had James left her? Her mind was exploring all the possibilities.

The letter was tied with a green and gold ribbon and lay on the table in a very delicate manner.

"That's not from James." She said flatly.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to own anything from the Harry Potter universe. I am simply a fan who loves a great story.

 **A/N:** Back to Sirius and Lou! Please review whether good, bad, or indifferent. It's nice to know what those who are still following are thinking. Enjoy!

* * *

"A late night broomstick ride, huh?" Sirius smirked at his disheveled friend.

James ignored Sirius as he scribbled furiously over his last written sentence.

"No judgement from me - obviously," Sirius continued. "I just never took you as the romantic type."

Xenophilius Lovegood, who was sitting quietly during the one side conversation, let out a sigh, "Flying and romance…love - so freeing."

James looked up momentarily to raise an eyebrow, then buried his face back into his spell book.

Sirius smoothed out his parchment. It was going to be a long night. He glanced over to where Lou was sitting with Evans. Lupin's seat was noticeable empty.

"Perhaps we should stop by and nudge Mooney awake?" Sirius nodded in the girls' direction.

"Let him rest. He needs it. I am sure Evans will manage some excuse."

"Yeah, but Lou…"

"It's none of Draper's business."

"What crawled up your arse and died?"

James took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "Sorry mate - exhausted is all."

"Exhausted or not you always manage to get in a jab at her."

"It's not personal," James sighed.

"Isn't it, though? You don't trust her."

"Well she hasn't spilled the beans about our secrets you divulged to her in your love drunken stupor. I'll give her that," James murmured in a hushed voice. "It's Rosier I don't trust."

Sirius nodded in agreement as he flicked his quill against the side of the library table, thoughts flying to Rosier and Regulus's interactions. He hadn't spoken to Regulus since he left Grimmauld Place.

"He's harassing Vera. She isn't saying much, but I've seen him cornering her in the halls. It wouldn't surprise me if his 'mentoring' groups are actually recruits," he added, bitterly.

"Lou hasn't mentioned anything out of the ordinary; Vera would have told her."

"You would think. Something is off. Either Draper is oblivious to what Rosier is doing or she's looking the other way."

" _If_ there is something going on. You don't know that for sure."

"No, but it's a matter of time before we find out."

Sirius cocked to the side, "What are you implying?"

"We need to sneak into one of these mentoring sessions."

"I have a feeling this won't go well," Sirius said, sinking into his chair.

"Nothing wrong with a little harmless mischief," James smiled, a twinkle in his eye.

Xenophilius, who was drawing a detailed sketch between two ghouls cleared his throat, "Your fatigued friend has found his way out of bed."

* * *

"I'm late. I know. I'm sorry," Remus approached Lou and Lily out of breath.

"It's fine Remus," Lily said with a kind smile. "We were actually just finishing up."

Remus groaned, "All of that work - without me."

"Don't feel bad. Lily explained everything," Lou said, shuffling papers around.

Remus straightened up, startled, "S-she did?"

"Yes," Lou continued. "I think it's quite lovely that you have been taking the time to travel back and forth so much to visit your mother. I trust she is feeling better?"

Remus's eyes darted towards Lily, "Much better. Thank you."

"Well - Lou handled the many uses of the Draught of Living Death and I took care of the effects. If you like, we could really use your eye with editing to compile everything together."

"Course," Remus said, plopping in the chair across from Lou. "No problem."

"Great," Lily beamed. "If you two don't mind, I need to rush out to meet Marlene - Halloween plans to discuss."

"See you," Remus said with a small smile.

Lou nodded and gave a small wave.

"That girl is nonstop," Lou said with a small laugh as Lily rushed out of the library.

"She is. She's great though," Remus added, pulling all of their notes together.

"I wish I could bottle her energy. Not enough hours in the day," Lou sighed.

"What is it that you are working on?" Remus gestured to Lou's pile of books and papers. "That's not more notes for the essay, is it?"

Lou laughed at his mock horror, "Merlin, no! We'd be here all night. Just a side project."

Various pages were spread out before her, some folded and unfolded from multiple uses - others new with freshly dried ink.

"Quite the project," Remus smiled, gesturing toward Lou's open textbook. "Aconite - what's that? Herbology work?"

"Oh this? No, just a little bit of independent study," Lou paused to turn the page. "Are you familiar with Damocles?"

"Can't say that I am."

"He's brilliant - a Hogwarts alumni actually. It was only a couple of years ago that he broke through with his discovery of an aconite based position."

Remus nodded, a bit lost.

"The Wolfsbane Potion!" Lou exclaimed in excitement. "It was groundbreaking for the wizarding community."

"Wolfsbane?"

"A potion that allows individuals infected by lycanthropy to maintain their wits even after transformation."

Lou looked up at Remus to see he had paled significantly.

"Are you alright, Remus?"

"Lycanthropy.."

" _Werewolves_ , Remus."

* * *

Did she just say _werewolf_?" James asked, dropping his quill in surprise.

"Did she? Sirius asked, just as startled.

"Lovegood! Look up the side effects of the draught for me. We'll be right back," James said, leaving without a response from Xenophilius. Sirius followed him to the bookcase just behind Lou and Remus's table.

"Arte you alright?" Lou asked, closing her textbook.

Remus breathed in, "Fine - just a little under the weather."

"Would you like me to walk you to the Hospital Wing? The essay is not due for a couple of days."

"No - no I am fine," he shook his head. "Sorry - go on. You were saying?"

Lou looked hesitant to continue, worry spread clear across her face.

"Really, Lou, I am fine."

She nodded, opening her book back up. Lou turned the book around so that it was facing Remus, "Wolfsbane. Like I said, fairly new, but instrumental for those living with lycanthropy. This potion is the stepping stone to finding a cure. In medieval times, aconite was known for it's poisonous and sedative qualities. Hunting groups would dip their arrows in it to bring down and hunt wolves - hence the name wolfsbane. The potion sedates the werewolf instinct, but keeps the mind in tact."

James tsked under his breath, "What does she think she is doing?"

"Shh," Sirius warned, although curious just the same.

"Why this specific interest?" Remus asked, scanning the next few pages.

"It's difficult to explain - somewhat personal," she started.

"I don't mean to pry."

"It's fine - give me a minute to better phrase it," she said sitting back in her seat. "Lycanthropy is rather painful from what I understand. Most don't have any recollection of memories after transformation. Disorienting."

James and Sirius were quiet as they peered through the spaces between spell books.

"I have a friend. He - _his_ father was attacked by a werewolf shortly after his son was born. My friend was staying with his grandparents for the holiday and was luckily out of any danger. His mother, not so fortunate. When his father came out of his initial transformation, he became distraught and reclusive. He was horrified of harming his son, so he left him at the local orphanage. It wasn't until recently that he reached out to my friend in attempt to build a relationship. He told him about the Wolfsbane Potion - it was a chance to start over."

"Did you know any of this?" James whispered to Sirius.

Sirius shook his head in surprise.

"The potion - did it allow your friend to move back in with his father?"

"That's the problem, while the potion makes transformation easier - it is extremely difficult to make. The ingredients are rare...expensive."

If Remus's face fell, he hid it well.

"They're speaking and spending more time together, but his father essentially lives a nomadic life. He doesn't stay in one place - it's safer that way."

"Why the research if you are not interested in brewing the potion?"

"I _am_ interested, but it goes beyond that. I am trying to research alternative plants with similar sedative like qualities. Ones that can be made available to the general wizarding community. A combination that won't necessarily require mastery in Potions to make."

"That's awfully ambitious of you," Remus smiled.

"It's the least I could do. You do what you can for the people you love."

"And werewolves...do these monsters frighten you?"

"The man beneath the fur is not a monster, Remus, nor is his mind. Everyone deserves a life of normalcy. What's truly scary are the monsters that exist because of their _choice_ to spread fear."

Remus's eyes had watered, but only slightly, "Do you mind me asking - was it Jenkins's father?"

"Now, that is not for me to tell," she said with a small smile.

"Lou, I -" Remus began.

"It's alright, she said, clasping his shaking hand.

Remus's body relaxed and he sighed.

"She knows," James murmured. "How could she have known?"

Sirius shrugged in turn as he watched Lou hand her textbook over to Remus.

"I take back what I said," James said, heading back in the direction of their table, "Lou is fine by me."

It was the first time in a long time that Sirius saw Remus at ease in his skin.

 _Wonderful girl._


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to own anything from the Harry Potter universe. I am simply a fan who loves a great story.

 **A/N:** I apologize for the delay! Time to check in with Rosier. Enjoy!

* * *

Evan looked around the table. Numbers had grown quickly over the past month. Black, Wilkes, Mulciber, and Avery all biding their time before things really started rolling. The Dark Lord had plans - a revolution was near.

Arietty had proven to be a bit of a challenge - nothing that Evan couldn't handle. She could hide behind that prat boyfriend of hers, but it wouldn't stop her from answering when the time came to choose a side. Join, and live in the glory that once was, or fall to nothingness.

Then there was his sweet Louisa. Always present, as if dutiful by nature. She made an exceptional partner. Jenkins' letter rest in the breast of his pocket, burning a hole while he bided his time.

Lou sat quietly, her brow furrowed in concentration - her meal well abandoned by now.

"What is going on in that brilliant mind of yours?" He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

The smallest of smiles had crept up on her face, "Nothing that would interest you."

"Everything about you interests me."

"I find that hard to believe," she blushed.

"Try me."

Lou unfolded the front page of the paper to slide it under his view. Evan looked down to see the headline _Four Missing After Attack in York_. If his demeanor had changed, it was subtle enough to go unnoticed.

"Still interested?"

"Can't believe everything you read. The Daily Prophet - a bunch of washed up journalists shoving lies down our throats," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Not everything written in the papers is rubbish. How else are we supposed to be aware of what's going on in our world? You just need to be patient enough to sort through the lies."

Evan glanced down at the looming headline, "And do you know the truth, Louisa?"

"What I do know is that I am going to be late," she said as she reached for the paper.

Evan smiled and tucked the paper behind his back and linked his finger with hers, "Maybe I'll hold on to this. Do a little truth digging myself."

Lou raised an eyebrow, "Such a quick change of heart."

"You have that effect on me."

"You are too easily persuaded," she said with a wink. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Only with you," he smiled. "We are having a small get together this evening...in Hogsmeade. I was hoping you would want to attend this time."

"Another Slytherins Anonymous Support Group?" she teased.

"Let's call it a small gathering of friends with a similar cause."

"And what would that be?" she sighed as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"You would know if you attended the meetings," he laughed, tapping her on the tip of her nose.

"A blue speck in a sea of green. I'll pass."

"Too bad that persuasion doesn't go both ways. Suit yourself. Either way, I have something I'd like to give you. I was planning on delaying until Christmas, but couldn't wait."

"A gift? Weren't we just talking about something...what was it...patience?"

"A surprise. One you'll like."

"Well...what is it?" she bit her lip.

She looked nervous and uncomfortable - a sight from her he wasn't accustomed to seeing.

"Not now, later - when we are alone. Tonight, after the meeting."

"I can't tonight."

"Why not?"

Bitter thoughts rose in his mind as his eyes flashed towards the Gryffindor table.

"Helping Madame Pince. I do this once a month - you know that."

"Tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow is fine. Should we be expecting your 'mates' to be close by. I wouldn't want to take up too much of your time."

A playful Lou, one he didn't get to see too often.

"A day entirely for you. If I had ever given you any indication that they were more important than my time with you, than I have given you the wrong impression."

"I will hold you to it," she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Now, I really have to go!"

He smiled as he watched her rush away, but it quickly faded when he saw Potter wave her over.

Louisa shot a worried look back at Evan and shrugged.

 _Potter_ and his gangly awkwardness was unusually warm as he spoke with Louisa. Even _Black_ had some semblance of surprise all over his _blood traitor_ face. _Potter_ had slipped something into her hand. It wasn't until she dropped her hands to her sides that he saw it was another copy of the Daily Prophet. _Potter_ turned toward Evan as Lou left the Great Hall, Arietty close to her side. He had a smug look plastered on his face and had the audacity to wave.

Evan wondered how curious Louisa would be when she found out that the four missing were actually four dead.

* * *

It was close to 10 when Lou had finally finished sorting the collection of maps the library managed to hoard over the years. Swirls of dust floated around her head, reflecting the light of the moon coming in from the window. It would have almost been beautiful if it weren't for the amount of particles she managed to breath into her sinuses. If there was a record for the most sneezes in a three hour period, she would take the cake.

"Goodness woman - you like like you've been flown over with a broom."

Vera stood leaning against the entrance to the library with her arms folded across her chest. She grinned, but her coloring was off - too pale.

"I feel like I've been flown over by a broom - all in the name of education," Lou half laughed, half coughed. "What's your excuse? You look like you've swallowed day old milk."

Vera plopped herself down next to Lou and lied down. Her hair swept around her as she covered her eyes with her arm.

"Honestly, Vee - this floor is filthy."

"I _feel_ filthy."

"And that, is too much information for me," Lou laughed and sprawled out next to her.

"Head out of the gutter, it's not that!"

"So what is it, then? Spit it out! James?"

"No...yes? I don't know. Everything."

"Well that narrows it down."

"I don't know...I feel like I don't belong," Vera sighed, turning towards Lou. "Don't look at me like that. I don't plan on offing myself - it's nothing like that."

"So what is it?"

"I don't talk about home life much. You've been kind enough to not bring it up."

Lou nodded along silently, drawing circles in the dust that collected.

"I thought being at Hogwarts was the best thing for me, a reprieve from having to hear the lectures and the scrutiny from my parents. It's this whole _pureblood_ mindset. The expectations - Merlin knows I will never live up to."

"Go on."

"It's here too. It's getting worse the closer we are to leaving school. This whole houses divided concept...it's suppose to be fun, competitive. But there's such an emphasis on how Slytherins are to build these forced relationships, carry on the blood line, be ambitious in securing wealth. I'm exhausted...I want nothing to do with any of it."

"Where is all of this coming from?"

"It's a culmination of everything that's going on. I feel like eyes are constantly on me - waiting for me to slip up."

"No one is waiting for you to slip up. Who says you have to do anything you don't want to do?"

"I shouldn't be telling you any of this. You shouldn't be involved - and yet you are, more than you know."

"You're not making any sense."

"I have been receiving these invitations for months, Lou. Always the same thing - a meeting to support their cause, whatever that means."

"Are you talking about Evan's support groups?"

Vera scoffed, "If that's what you want to call it. He's been cornering me for awhile now. Trying to get me to go to these things. Something is off. Something is not right. I ended up attending the last few minutes from tonight."

"Cornering you? What happened?"

"That's just it - he's not telling me everything. It was all cryptic, but it almost seems like he's recruiting people. He asked me to invite James to the next one. James!"

"James? I thought there was a mutual hatred going on there."

"There is, but James is from an old wizarding family - a pureblood family."

"Vee, I don't understand. What are you trying to tell me?"

"I think he's a part of something really bad. I mean you've seen the papers...this dark wizard."

"I highly doubt that Evan -" Lou began.

"I think he is one of the followers."

"This is crazy."

Lou sat up and dusted her skirt off. It was getting late and she felt like her head was spinning.

"Lou - I am not one to tell you what to do. You're a big girl and you can make up your own mind, but hear me out. I. Do. Not. Trust. Him. I don't think he's right for you."

"Think about this logically. If he is stuck on this whole pureblood witches and wizards mentality, do you think he would really be with me? I'm an orphan. For all he knows, both of my biological parents are muggles."

"That's the part I can't figure out."

"Relax - try not to think about it too much. I can go with you to the next meeting if you like," Lou smiled, squeezing Vee's arm.

"No!" she blurted. "Sorry...I just. I don't plan on going again."

"That's fine. Look, it's late. You look like you could use some sleep. I have a pass from Madam Pince - let's walk back together."

Lou kicked the empty bins back behind the counter, blowing out candles as she walked past.

"I know it's weird, but I kinda wish you and Sirius were still together."

It was Lou's turn to scoff, "That train has long since left."

"Have you really thought about why, though?"

"You were there. I don't really care to relive that moment."

"You need to. I need to tell you something, something I should have told you ages ago.

Lou stopped as the two stepped into the hall, "What?"

Vera began to twirl the bottom of her hair, her nervous habit, "Don't hate me."

"I'm exhausted, will you just spit it out?"

"That kiss...It wasn't his fault. It was mine."

Lou looked at her incredulously, "I saw him, Vee. He kissed you. What is this about?"

"It was the eclairs. I told him not to eat any, but he did anyway. They were suppose to be for James."

"Vera, what did you do?"

"It was a potion. That's all. Nothing serious. I just wanted James to notice me, but all he ever saw was Lily. And then Sirius had to go on and ignore me."

"Why would you do something like that? Is that what's going on now? With James?"

"Of course not! I learned from that mistake."

"Why didn't you tell me this in the first place?"

"I didn't want you to hate me. I told Sirius not to tell you. This has been eating at me ever since."

"Sirius knew?"

"I had to tell him. He confronted me. I told him that I wanted to tell you. I - it was stupid. The whole mess of it. You two could have been together all this time, but can't because of something I did."

Lou was quiet as she felt pressure build up behind her eyes.

"You hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"I should have told you ages ago."

"Yes, you should have. So why are you telling me this now?"

"I needed to. You needed to know."

"It doesn't change anything. We've both moved on. I am with Evan now."

"You, maybe. You don't see the way Sirius looks at you."

Lou rubbed her eyes as if to rub away sleep, but her hand came back wet, "The way Sirius looks at me is not of my concern. I can't do this right now."

"I'm sorry, Lou."

"Forget it, Vee. Let's talk more in the morning," Lou said, walking away.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Lou. Please think about what I told you."

"Sure, Vee."

The tears were falling now. That couldn't be stopped.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to own anything from the Harry Potter universe. I am simply a fan who loves a great story.

 **A/N:** I will attempt to get these chapters out at a steadier rate. Thank you for all of those who continue to follow. Enjoy!

* * *

Lou sat on the cold steps leading down to the dungeon as she waited for Evan. She absentmindedly rubbed her finger across the initials ' _E + A_ ' carved into the stone wall. Another young love from the past. Lou wondered what their story was. Forbidden love? A passing affection? Whatever it may have been - it couldn't have been as complicated as she felt at this very moment. She didn't sleep well that night. Her thoughts kept tossing back and forth between the information that Vera had given her. Vera's suspicions about Evan…they couldn't be real. She would have noticed something was off. They were together enough for her to see any kind of inclination of the sort. Slytherins had enough rumors attached to their names, but Evan was different. Wasn't he? She never saw him talking poorly to others. Several students came from old wizarding families. He was with her, after all - not knowing where she came from. Besides, Damon introduced the two; he would never lead her astray.

Then there was Sirius. He knew about the potion all this time and didn't say a word. But then again, he had been so angry with Lou. If he had just told her all along, things might have been different. _Maybe._

"Boo!"

Lou jumped when she felt two hands grab the back of her shoulders.

 _Sirius_.

"I didn't think I would actually scare you," he laughed, sweeping his hair back from his eyes.

"It's not funny," she said, smacking his arm. "You surprised me - that's all."

He gave her a crooked smile, "Tis the season for spooks and thrills."

She grimaced and wrapped her arms around herself, "I am not quite ready for the Halloween festivities."

"Is something wrong?" he frowned.

Lou sighed and took in his expression. There it was. That look like he could see right through her. She gently took her finger and raised the corner of his lip, back to the crooked smile from before.

He laughed and placed his hand gently over hers.

" _Is_ something wrong, Louisa?"

The two looked forward to see Evan standing there. While his smile was at ease his eyes stayed locked onto Sirius's hand.

Lou pulled her hand quickly away and stood, "Just tired."

"Maybe it's time that you look back on cutting down your late night volunteering - don't you think?"

He was being curt, cold even. His eyes were still focused on Sirius, traces of a sneer on his face.

"Rosier would know all about that," Sirius cut in. "What with your young, aspiring Slytherins taking up all of your time. James told me all about your invitation. I must admit, I am a little disappointed to not receive one myself."

"You're welcome anytime."

Evan was smiling now - one that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Lou shifted between the tension the small space was creating, "We should go."

She grabbed his arm and nodded at Sirius, "Tell Vee I will catch up with her later."

"Sure, Lou," he gazed back at her.

 _Disappointment._

Evan's step was quicker than usual. He didn't speak with her as he led her up staircase. They had just stepped foot onto the Hogwarts grounds when Lou stopped, "You're angry with me."

He stopped and drew in a deep breath, "No, Louisa. Never at you."

His smile was gentle now as he took her hand, "I am happy to have this time with you. Sit with me?"

She held his hand as he led her under a nearby tree - close enough to feel the breeze coming from the lake, but just far enough to avoid the antics of the Giant Squid.

In Evan's hand was a tall thermos of cider. He handed her a cup and pulled her close to stifle the chill from the breeze.

It was nice. Sitting there. The grounds were mostly empty due to the various preparations going on in the castle. There was the anticipated Halloween feast as well as the after celebrations to expect. Everything felt right.

"You know that you are dear to me, Louisa?" Evan asked, kissing her hair.

"I had a feeling," she smirked into her cup of cider.

He took the cup from her hands and laid it gently down on the grass beside her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply - the taste of apples lingering between the two.

"Is this my gift?" she teased.

Evan grinned as he pulled away to dig in his bag. He placed a heavy envelope in her hand. It was tied delicately with a blue ribbon.

"A touch of Ravenclaw," he smiled. "Not bad for a Slytherin, hm?"

Lou smiled, touching the folds of the envelope, "It's so…official."

"My gift to you, Louisa."

"I have nothing to give you in return."

"I have all that I need. I have you, don't I?"

"Yes," she smiled. This was the Evan she adored.

Lou untied the ribbon and watched it fall gently against the sides of her legs. The parchment was sealed with wax - a symbol that was unfamiliar to her. Delicately peeling open the envelope, she could see a faded piece of parchment peeking at the opening. It was old, but surprisingly in good condition.

She looked up at Evan, confused.

"Go on," he urged with a smile.

Lou tugged on the parchment and a photograph fell onto her lap. A young girl with dark brown hair peered back at her. Her eyes were a striking blue, but the shape was too familiar. Lou felt her heart pounding in her chest. Her fingers fumbled as she struggled to unfold the parchment.

The words _Draper House_ stood out at her.

"What is this?" she breathed.

"Louisa," Evan beamed, shifting closer to her. "It's your mother."

"My mother?" she looked back down at the photograph. She couldn't have been much older than Lou when this photo was taken. "How -"

"Emma Caldwell. She's a witch, Louisa."

"How did you find this?"

"It was your brother. He's quite the investigator."

"Damon? But he told me that there was never any documentation. That I was left on the steps. I don't understand…"

"He was a child. Same as you. I wouldn't expect your memories to be so accurate."

"Is she alive?"

"Yes."

"And my father?"

"A wizard. We couldn't find much information on him. Vincent Latimer. He passed away a few years ago."

"Evan, I don't understand. Why did you do this?"

"Are you not happy? I thought you would be curious to know," he said frowning.

Lou could feel her hands beginning to tremble, "This - you shouldn't have done this. It has nothing to do with you. Damon…he should have told me. He knew I didn't want this."

"It's important for you to know where you came from."

"Is that what this is about?" she asked, her throat tightening.

Evan tilted his head in confusion.

Lou's thoughts flashed back to what Vera had told her the night before.

"What would you have done if my parents weren't magical? This is why you did this, isn't it?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Louisa."

Her vision began to blur as she blinked back tears, "I need to go."

"Louisa," Evan reached out and gripped her wrist tightly. "You're behaving like a child. What I did for you is a kindness!"

"Evan - you're hurting me."

He released his grip and she ran back to the castle. Vera had been waiting outside of the Ravenclaw dormitory.

"Merlin's beard, Lou - what happened to you?" Vera asked. Her bag dropped to the floor with a satisfying clink.

"I need to get out of here," Lou said, a sob escaping her lips.

"Enough said. Let's go," Vee hugged Lou and led her away.

* * *

Lou lost count of the amount of times the bottle of firewhiskey had passed back and forth between the two. Empty chocolate wrappers lied empty by their feet. A Halloween celebration of their own.

"Happy to know I am not the only one sneaking around Hogwarts at night," Lou hiccuped and examined the unfinished tunnel.

They were sitting in the empty tunnel that led from the One Eyed Witch statue to the Honeydukes cellar.

"Yes - it was quite the tour," Vera hummed as she unwrapped another Chocolate Frog. "We didn't quite make it to Honeydukes."

"Has anyone ever told you that you share too much information?"

"No complaints yet," Vera said with a wink.

"It was last Christmas," Lou said quietly, making patterns with the empty wrappers.

"Hmm?"

"When Sirius took me here. Our adventure."

"That's disgustingly adorable."

"He is adorable - was adorable."

"Did his adorableness disappear?" Vera laughed.

Lou emptied the last of the firewhiskey, her head swirling with the scent of cinnamon, "Am I crazy to be mad at him?"

"Sirius?"

"No - Evan."

"No."

"Is it what I think it is? Was he just worried about my bloodline?"

"Yes."

"Vee!" Lou threw a pumpkin pasty at her head.

"Ow!"

"You're biased."

"I'm honest," she snickered in her stupor.

"What am I going to do?"

"I say leave 'em."

"You're not being helpful."

"I brought you the whiskey - didn't I?" she asked, shaking the empty bottle upside down. "'Tomorrow will be an utter nightmare."

"I need to get some fresh air," Lou stumbled to her feet. "Does it feel stuffy to you in here?"

"It's an underground tunnel - what do you expect? I'll follow you," Vee yawned, swaying on her feet.

The girls managed to make it back out onto the Hogwarts grounds. The castle was quiet and not a prefect was in sight. Lou dragged her feet to the tree she sat at just hours ago.

The girls lied down on the grass and stared at the stars.

"I wish I knew what to do," Lou sighed, rubbing her fingers on the untrimmed grass.

"You already know what I think. You have to do what you feel is right," Vee turned over, and closed her eyes.

The stars were beginning to spin, and the cool breeze raised bumps on Lou's skin. She closed her eyes and listened to the night time sounds surrounding her. For a moment, she could have sworn she heard hooves galloping near.

* * *

Sirius and James had just exited the Forbidden Forest when they saw two figures lying nearby.

"Is that Vee? Lou?" James asked, pulling his abandoned shoes back on.

Sirius was quiet as he ran towards the lake. Lou lied still on the grass with Vera passed out by her side.

"Sleeping," Sirius muttered.

"I don't know, Padfoot. They look pretty dead to me," James laughed, kneeling next to Vera.

"Vee - wake up," James said, kissing Vee on the cheek. A smile smile crept on to her face as he scooped her up into his arms. "I am taking her back to the castle - see you."

Sirius nodded, not taking his eyes off Lou. It looked like she had been crying.

"Lou? Can you hear me?"

"Hmm?" she managed to smile.

Sirius leaned over and wiped the hair from Lou's eyes, "Whatever happened to not wanting to celebrate Halloween?"

"I had a change of heart," she laughed, closing her eyes again.

Firewhiskey.

His gray eyes crinkled at the corners; a hint of a smile on his face.

"You'll have no judgement from me. But I have to say I'm surprised," he sighed, lying on the grass next to her. "I missed you at the feast."

"Not much to miss," she said, with a lazy wave of her hand.

"You can talk to me, you know - I'll always have time to listen."

"I don't have anything to say."

"Nothing?"

"No."

Sirius sighed and turned on his side to face her. She was beautiful, even when sad. She remained quiet. Stubborn if nothing else, but her face was never good at hiding emotions.

"Lou..."

"Don't."

"Please..."

"Everything is going wrong, Sirius."

He watched as the corners of her eyes teared.

"I thought I had everything figured out, but I just don't know anything at all."

"That's not true."

"It is. Nothing is what I thought it would be."

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Everything Sirius. Vee's so sad. Damon is...I can't. Evan...You."

"Me?"

"You."

She looked down, biting her bottom lip. She looked so sad.

He took her hand and squeezed it, "What can I do?"

"Sirius, I miss you."

She peeked up at him . The way she looked at him - his breath caught in his chest. Her mouth was slightly parted.

"Don't you want to kiss me?"

"I've wanted nothing more than to kiss you," he sighed, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Then why won't you?"

"Lou, how could I? You're not mine to kiss."

"I have always been yours, Sirius."

She was crying now. She hugged her knees and laid her head down.

"You could have told me, you know. None of this would have ever happened. Those ridiculous eclairs! You knew about the potion...you didn't tell me."

"I wanted to."

"But you didn't."

"I couldn't."

"And now we're here."

"I don't understand, Lou. You seemed so happy. You have Evan."

"But I don't have you."

"I wish you knew what you were saying."

"I do."

"You don't. You will wake up in the morning and realize that everything you said isn't true."

"I won't."

"Oh, god - Lou," he breathed, pulling her face close to his. "You beautiful, stubborn, reckless girl. I hope you're right."

He draped his jacket over her shoulders and led her back to the castle - hoping for tomorrow.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to own anything from the Harry Potter universe. I am simply a fan who loves a great story.

 **A/N:** Has it really been this long? Time to play catch up! Thank you for all of those who continue to follow. Enjoy!

* * *

Damon sat in the musty room for more hours than he cared to count. The constant dripping from the leak in the corner pitter pattering was enough to drive any man crazy. The fact that Lucius dozed peacefully on the broken down bar stool was beyond his comprehension.

The attack on York had gone as anticipated. Damon somehow managed to avoid any bloodshed. It was better that way - he wouldn't be able to stomach it. His comrade on the other hand was all smiles at their chaotic victory. Now all he needed to see was the signal outside of the window indicating that they were free to flee.

He couldn't go home. Not now. It's not like he would be able to explain.

His coat still held the invitation from Ms. Hart and Marty - they were to be remarried in the winter and he would have to miss it. He was running out of excuses for missed dinners and the sort.

On one hand, Margot was surprisingly easy enough to brush off. He hated having to do it, but personal ties would only cause complications. She left him with a string of curses and a hand print on his face.

He wondered what Lou would think. Of course he knew…she would be infuriated. Damon was infuriated. She had been so persistent. Her letters were as frequent, but increasingly more concerned as time went on. He wondered if she knew. If she knew that he never showed up at the ministry.

Damon didn't know what he could say to her to bring any comfort - she would be confused either way. The truth about her mother would hurt her, but it would keep her safe. Evan, as much as he had grown to dislike him, would keep her safe. That's what mattered.

Appearances were important more than ever now. Associations just as incriminating. Dumbledore had been cryptic in his message, but Damon knew what he had to do.

Lucius's quiet snores in the corner were disrupted when a loud boom echoed off of the walls. Red sparks glowed faintly in the sky as the rise of the Dark Mark hovered over the city.

"It's time," Damon muttered as his wrist began to burn.

* * *

A wave of pain surged through Lou's forehead as she stretched beneath the covers. _Migraine_. If she could avoid the wave of nausea that would follow, she would count her lucky stars.

It was morning, she could tell that much. It was early enough to hear the autumnal sounds outside, but not late enough to hear the stirrings within the castle.

She managed to peek out through her lashes to see the slightest glow coming through the crimson curtains.

 _Crimson curtains._

She sat up quickly causing the room to spin. _No._

Lou covered her mouth to prevent a surprised squeak from escaping. The events from the previous night were fuzzy, but one thing was for certain, fire whiskey was involved as well as some deep rooted confessions.

In a moment of impulse she pulled back the curtain to bolt from the room when her foot caught a figure on the ground.

"Oomph!"

"Sirius!"

Sirius pulled a finger to her lips, "Shh."

 _Cue nausea._

"Lou?"

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"Not that I mind, but I'd be less distracted if we could talk sitting up," he laughed quietly.

Thankful for the dim lighting, Lou scrambled awkwardly to sit back on his bed.

"Here," Sirius stretched to grab a small glass bottle off of his nightstand, "This should help."

"What is it?"

"Think of it as a watered down version of the Pepper-Up Potion," he shrugged. "Cure all for hangovers. Don't be concerned if your ears steam a bit."

Lou gave him a small smile and tucked the bottle in her pocket. The room was quiet even after the tumble. The occasional snore could be heard and the shuffling of sheets. A neatly manicured hand dangled from the bed opposite of Sirius's.

 _Vee_.

"I guess I am not the only one who didn't manage to make it home last night," she nodded towards James. "Sirius - what am I doing here?"

He sat quietly for a moment, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was the first time that he truly looked tired.

"Well, I considered my options. One, I could have left you sleeping outside the entrance to your common room. Two, waited with you for a prefect to come along to help us. Three, take you back with me until you came around. Considering I was short on explanations to save us from an awkward encounter and potential detentions, I figured this was our best option."

 _Cue humiliation._

"Sirius, I am sorry."

"For what - being human?"

"I'm embarrassed is all."

"Don't be. I've been there. Maybe not as gracefully as you," he laughed.

"Please tell me I didn't say anything too awful," she sighed, covering her face.

Sirius's face softened as he reached to pull her hand down, "Quite the opposite actually. I wish you were always that open with me."

"How bad was it?"

"Not bad at all," he gave her a crooked smile. "You remember, don't you?"

Lou felt her stomach twist into knots, "I have a feeling."

"I miss you too, you know?"

Lou sighed as she took him in. He was being vulnerable - and it scared her.

"I should go. The girls are probably worried. I could really use a good explanation now," she half laughed.

Sirius gently grabbed her arm as she rose, "You keep apologizing, but I owe you one as well. I should have told you the truth from the beginning. I am sorry I didn't. You had to see me with those girls. I -"

She pulled him into a hug, "Sirius - don't. It's done now. We'll get through it - yeah?"

"Yeah," he pulled her in closer.

"Will you saps pipe down? Some of us need our beauty rest," James said hurtling a pillow across the room.

"You certainly do," Sirius laughed, returning the favor.

Lou couldn't help but smile, "Come on - I need you to sneak me out of here."

Sirius bowed and tossed the Invisibility Cloak around the two, "That I can do."

* * *

"You had me worried sick!" Amelia exclaimed. "I told the girls you were ill. Thank Merlin that no one bothered to actually check the Hospital Wing."

Lou linked arms with Amelia, "I owe you - I do."

"What happened? People are talking, you know," Amelia shook her head.

"Talking? What about?"

"You and Evan. Gossip is spreading like wildfire."

"Don't people have better things to do with their time?" Lou grumbled.

"Sure, just not as exciting."

"I'll explain it to you later," Lou shot a glare towards a group of whispering 4th years.

The Great Hall loomed closely in the distance, and Lou knew Evan would be sitting there waiting for her. It's not that she intended to avoid him, but at least wanted to get her head on straight. The news of her mother was still fresh in her mind. She averted her eyes from the Slytherin table and made her way down to the far end of the Ravenclaw table.

"You sure about this?" Amelia asked, plopping down in the seat across from her.

"Nothing wrong with sitting with my House," she said with false confidence.

She of course was speaking in a place of uncertainty. She received a few surprised looks from her fellow housemates. What was it - judgement? Pity?

"Louisa, I need to talk to you," Evan said from behind her.

"Can it wait? I've just sat down. Amelia and I-"

"I'd really rather it didn't."

Lou felt her hands trembling. She managed a somewhat confident smile to her friend and gathered her things.

Evan placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her out of the Great Hall.

"Is this really necessary, Evan? You could have spoken to me in the hall."

"I didn't think you would appreciate any more attention drawn to this silly drama you've managed to create."

"Me?" Lou stopped and removed his hand from her back. "I didn't create this Evan. You did."

"What _I_ did was for your best interest! What young girl wants to grow up not knowing who her family is?"

"That's just it, Evan. I know who my family is. I could care less about what you and Damon found on a piece of paper."

"If that's true, why are you so upset?"

"Because it was none of your business. Because you never managed to ask me or get to know what it is that I want. You're opening up wounds that have long healed."

"I never wanted to hurt you Louisa," Evan said, stepping closer.

Lou took a step back, "But you did. Why did you do this? Really?"

"To keep you safe."

"Safe from what, Evan?"

"Look around, Louisa. Don't be so naive. Times are changing - and for the better I might add."

"This all falls back to blood purity. Why does it matter so much to you? Would things honestly change if my parents were in fact muggles? How would you view me then?"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's irrelevant considering that you are _not_."

"You're not answering my question."

"You're not asking the right questions. Louisa, you're wasting all of your time being angry with me. It was your brother who forced the matter."

"Damon would not care."

"Are you really so sure? Tell me Louisa, when was the last time you actually spoke to your brother?"

This caught her off guard. It was true...she hardly ever hears from him.

"What do you know?"

"I know that he has a strong head on his shoulders. That he made the right choice."

"Evan, you're scaring me."

Evan grabbed her hands, "You don't have to be scared, Louisa. If you would just listen -"

"I can't."

"You can. The days of old wizarding families being pushed to the side by Mudbloods and the like are over."

"Evan, the things you are saying are wrong. Listen to yourself!"

An odd sense of calm settled on to Evan's face, "Do you think you'd be safer with Sirius by your side? Is that what this is. You're still stuck on that immature prat. You forget, he is cut from the same cloth as I. Regulus was smart enough to realize the misguided path his brother was traveling on. Their poor mother. To think, her eldest son fraternizing with blood traito-"

Evan's words were cut short as Sirius's fist made contact with his face. Lou was too caught up in the argument to hear his arrival. The two were on the ground now. Sirius managed to deliver a few more blows before Evan reached for his wand.

" _Cruc_ -"

"Enough!" Louisa shouted, stepping in between the two. James managed to knock Evan's arms down, while Remus and Peter held Sirius back.

"Stay away from her," Sirius spat on the ground - a cut forming at the corner of his mouth.

Evan slicked his hair back and straightened his jacket, "You're making a mistake, Louisa. Talk to me when you've come to your senses."

The boys headed off in opposite directions, leaving Lou standing alone. She crossed her arms, feeling vulnerable as several eyes stayed locked on her.

"Show's over. Bugger off!"

 _Vee to the rescue._

"Come on. Let's check on lover boy."


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to own anything from the Harry Potter universe. I am simply a fan who loves a great story.

 **A/N:** A little better on time getting this one out. Thank you for all of those who continue to follow. Whether you enjoy it or despise it, please leave reviews to let me know what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

"Did you see it? On his arm?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I saw it," Sirius huffed.

The mark had been visible for everyone to see. Little was being done now to hide the fact that things were indeed changing in the castle.

"It was the same image from the papers. The mark in the sky," Remus considered, tapping his chin.

"Bloody git deserved it, if you ask me," James said, shuffling next to him. "It's been a long time coming."

Sirius could still feel his hand pulsing after the satisfying collision . The smug look on Rosier's face was enough to send him over the edge.

"I need to talk to Lou. We left her standing there."

"You needed to cool off," Remus interjected. "I don't actually think Rosier would hurt her. Do you?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." Sirius fumed.

"Can you imagine what McGonagall would have done if she'd seen you?" James asked.

"One hundred points away from Gryffindor?" Peter suggested.

James looked at him incredulously, "No you dolt - she was in Gryffindor. Do you really think she'd mark down her own House?"

"Ok then…maybe cleaning the Owlry?"

"Probably something more studious. Ten inches of parchment on the benefits of improving Slytherin relations!" Remus laughed.

"I was thinking more along the lines of detention for life." Vera walked around the corner with a wide grin, "Honestly, Black - I didn't know you had it in you."

"'Course he did," James beamed proudly. "We'd expect no less."

Sirius grimaced at the thought, but his eyes were locked on Lou who was standing just behind Vera.

"Sirius, are you alright?" Her hands were clenched together and her eyes the faintest red.

 _Don't cry…_

"Hey…" he walked over, grabbing her hands. "I'm fine. Let's get out of here, okay?"

She shot a quick glance to Vera, who nodded at her in turn, "Yeah - okay."

"Give me just a second," he whispered in Lou's ear.

He wasn't sure if this was the right time, but if anything it would give them privacy. Peter had always been a loyal friend - he was sure he wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Hey Pete…I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, Padfoot - what is it?"

"I'm going to need you to freeze the knot for me. Do you think you could do that?" Sirius asked under his breath.

"The _knot_?" Peter looked up confused. "Oh - the knot! Sure...It's daylight though. Aren't you worried someone will s-?"

"Don't worry about that," James interrupted. "Go on mate - we've got you covered. Give us five minutes."

James huddled briefly with Remus and Peter.

Vera rolled her eyes, "Secrets don't make friends you know? I mean honestly, we're all right here."

"Shh," James whispered back at her with a wink.

"You're lucky you're cute," Vera muttered.

James grinned widely before returning to the make shift huddle, "No - not _that_ stone pillar! The other stone pillar!"

"Did you even bother to conceal it?" Remus asked, concerned.

"Did I bother to conceal it? Of course I did. Well, at least I think I did. You're asking too many questions! Everyone understand what to do?"

There was a murmur of agreement before the boys split up in opposite directions.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to follow. See you, Lou," Vera hugged Lou and ran after James.

"Do I even want to know?" Lou asked, confused.

"Probably not. A story for another time," he smiled faintly. He placed his hand gently on the small of her back as he led her towards the grounds.

* * *

Lou resisted the urge to lean into him. She had to keep a clear head, and keeping a clear head around him had proven to be a difficult task.

"It shouldn't be long now," Sirius smiled down at her as he led her onto the quiet Hogwarts grounds.

"What is it that we are waiting for?" Lou asked, eyeing the area around her.

"I'm not quite sure myself, but if anything, I can promise you we'll know."

The grounds were empty and the coolness of Autumn had finally arrived.

The wind was starting to pick up when a loud explosion was heard to the far right of the castle.

" _That_ is our cue," Sirius grinned down at her. "We're going to need to run now, OK?"

" _Run_? Sirius, what's going on?" Lou gasped as he squeezed her hand, pulling her in the opposite direction of the explosion. She looked back briefly to see sparks shoot up into the air.

"No one is hurt. I promise you that, but I am going to need you to trust me," he called to her.

"Trust you? About wh-" Lou's eyes widened as the Whomping Willow came into view. "Sirius, stop!"

"Trust me," he called back to her.

The tree was dangerously close. Lou closed her eyes anticipating a blow from one of the tree's branches when she felt Sirius's hand shake her shoulder, "Quick. It'll only stay frozen for a moment."

The Whomping Willow was still enough for Lou to see a dark passage hidden at its base.

"You're bonkers," she whispered faintly.

"I'll be right behind you," Sirius assured her. "Go!"

Lou didn't allow herself the moment to process as her hands instinctively led the way, one after the other.

Lou felt a line where the dirt and rooted floor met wood.

"Open your eyes, Lou," Sirius quietly laughed next to her.

She found herself in a house with no windows or doors - just the tunnel from beneath the Whomping Willow. Long scratches could be seen on the floors and walls. There were the tiniest of cracks between panels on the wall allowing traces of sunlight in. She peeked through one of the larger cracks to see a town bustling with witches and wizards.

"Sirius, are we in the Shrieking Shack?"

"The very one," Sirius said as he pulled his wand from his back pocket, " _Lumos_."

The room was illuminated with a bright light. The were scratches were more pronounced now - on the floor and on the walls, almost reaching to the ceiling. There was an unkempt bed in the corner and by the looks of it, not too comfortable for sleeping. Sirius sighed as he placed his wand into an empty vase on the floor.

"I figured we needed someplace quiet."

"I thought this place was suppose to be haunted," she shivered as she eyed the scratches.

"Less haunted than Hogwarts. Here," he had shrugged out of his leather coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. "No ghosts. No banshees."

"Just us?"

"Just us," he smiled.

"You had me worried there for a moment...about a potential concussion."

"From the willow? No - no concussions yet. She is harmless. That is if you know how to handle her."

"The willow is a _she_ now is it?"

"James found it to be fitting," he shrugged.

"Of course he did," she laughed.

"I suppose you probably have some questions for me," Sirius assumed, sitting down. He leaned back onto his elbows looking completely at ease.

"No actually."

"None?"

"Are you surprised? I could try to think of some if you like, but I if I've learned anything from being around you is that it's best to keep the mystery of your discoveries just that. A mystery."

"Quite adventurous of you," he gave her a crooked smile.

 _That smile._

Lou gently placed her fingers over the cut above his brow, "You really should go to the Hospital Wing."

Sirius linked his hand with hers, "If it means missing this, I'll pass."

"Honestly, Sirius - how does your fist always manage to make contact with someone's face?" she sighed. "Some might say you're impulsive."

"I prefer passionate," he smirked and lied his head in her lap.

"Passionate or not, I'll have you know I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"I know that."

"Was hitting Evan truly necessary?"

"I should have held back. I just couldn't. Not anymore. It's the way he looks at you - like he owns you. A prize. The way he talks about Reg," he sighed, rubbing his fingers through his hair. "Now, I could care less about what my mother thinks of me, but him taking my brother down this path is another thing."

"It's not your fault. The decisions your brother makes."

"This group Rosier's managed to make is more than just mentoring. They might as well be selling their souls."

"What do you mean?"

He looked up at her, "The papers, Lou. The attacks. The professors are keeping quiet about it, but something big is happening. The attack on York - it's the third attack within the last few months where that mark has been found."

"You mean the skull?"

"Yes - the same mark I saw etched on Regulus's arm. The mark on Rosier's arm. They are all a part of it. Didn't you ever wonder what it meant?"

"I suppose I never noticed it. I don't understand what any of it means."

"They're followers for a dark wizard. Voldemort."

"And this has to do with blood purity? All of this commotion over lineage?"

"Isn't that the way with most wars - a disagreement over who should have power?" he sighed, closing his eyes.

"I'm still struggling to see where Damon fits into all of this. He would never be a part of something like this. I mean, look who raised us. Yet he's not responding to my owls. Ms. Hart's care packages are returned unopened. Now with this mess involving Evan - I don't know what to think."

Sirius furrowed his brow as he thought, "There's always the holidays. Something about it always brings people home."

"Even you?"

"Most people," he smirked.

"Don't you miss it?"

"Home? I miss what it could have been, but it was never really my home - not for a blood traitor anyhow."

"I'm sorry," she sighed, hesitantly twisting one of his locks around her fingers.

"You apologize too much," he smirked, tapping her nose.

"Sorry for that, too," Lou laughed.

"It's good to hear you laugh. You are alright, aren't you?"

"I'll be fine, Sirius. I've found myself to be surprisingly resilient."

"Are things over...with Rosier?"

"I thought that was apparent from the elaborate display this morning," Lou half laughed. "Are all relationships usually this dramatic? Fist fights, wizarding wars, love potions. If I had known it would have been this complicated, I would have kept my nose in my books."

"They don't have to be," he gave her a small smile. Sirius sat up and crossed his legs, pulling her into his lap so that they were face to face.

She became increasingly aware at just how close they were.

"Lou, look at me," he said quietly.

She peeked up at him through her lashes. She sent a silent prayer to her heart to stop beating so loudly.

His hand came into view, slowly, reaching to brush aside a runaway strand of hair. No, it was something else - all at once Lou became all too aware of a leaf or a sprig or something in her hair, a remnant from their tumble down the Whomping Willow. She realized then this was set to be a repeat of the eclair incident in the kitchens and she beat him to it, brushing the debris aside.

"You're not going to fool me this time," she said with a short laugh.

Sirius pulled back and examined her hair a moment. "I didn't even see that there," he whispered.

And before she knew what had happened Lou found herself lost in his arms and his hair and his lips.


	30. Guest Chapter II

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to own anything from the Harry Potter universe. I am simply a fan who loves a great story.

 **A/N:** AlishaVane45 has graced us with another guest chapter! This will focus on Vera's POV. A big thank you to her for taking the time to add a whole new perspective. Enjoy!

* * *

"The Wizarding community is being tarnished by these so called 'muggle borns.' Those with blood pure by birth are being hindered and progress is being put on halt..." Lucius Malfoy's voice was like ice dripping on her back, it gave her the chills. It had been 3 years since his graduation but he somehow managed to come to these meetings. No matter how much she looked at him she couldn't see him the same way anymore. She felt disgusted- not only of him but of herself. She was a common criminal, a traitor the way she sat here and listened to their dirty words. A shower or a spray of perfume wouldn't take away the stench of the filth she had just walked into.

All around her sat members of the 21 elite pureblood families, though a considerable amount missing. People she had grown up with, went to the same classes with, all united for the same disgusting cause- and she was now part of it. There were people like Evan Rosier and Walden Macnair who sat and grinned during the entire presentation. Wilkes, Rowle, and Travers too seemed pleased, but then there were others who looked unsure like herself like Nott and Shafiq. _And_ then there were people like Severus Snape who remained impassive during the entire speech.

"So I invite you to join me in this- next even at Malfoy Manor. A Christmas ball for all to join." Lucius finished.

Vera sighed in relief as she headed for the door. She couldn't stand to be in this room any longer- she just couldn't.

"Glad to see you're joining us Arietty." Rosiers icy voice came from behind her, freezing her in her tracks.

"I've got better places to be Rosier." Vera spat out, her eyes ablaze.

"Go, run to James Potter then." Rosier said smiling.

"You sure you're still not bitter about Lou, Evans?" Vera smirked. "Because If I'm not mistaken I think I detected a bit of jealousy there."

"Jealousy?" Rosier laughed. "What about Lou? I could find hundred of girls better and of more purer blood than her. But what about you?"

"James Potter is a pureblood." Vera said setting her chin up. "And that's more than I can say for you. At this rate the last person you'll end up with is Burke and she's not exactly anybody's first choice for a wife."

She looked at Rosier one last time before turning and strutting away.

"Vera."

This time she turned to face Igor Karkaroff. His dark curls and dark eyes did nothing to ease her conscience for the reason he had approached her. She knew for a fact that he didn't belong at Hogwarts- having gone to Durmstrang his whole life, and graduated just last year.

"Igor." She said trying not to meet his eye.

"I assume your parents have told you." He passed her a drink which she took but did not dare to drink. The gold liquid bubbled and fizzed twisting and turning much like her stomach.

"That we are to be speaking amongst ourselves about a possible engagment." Vera set the drink down. "I'm sorry- my parents have got it wrong. I'm not ready nor have I agreed to an engagement of any kind. Give your parents my regards, Igor."

She pushed open the door with all the willpower she could and ran out. She could breathe now. No more suffocating inside that hell hole. No more.

"Oh look another one."

"Hey Parkinson look at who we found."

Vera stood up immediately and composed herself. She couldn't be found like this. She'd be insulted. Instead she stood up tall and walked around the corners where two older boys were harassing a 4th year. A 4th year she recognized.

"We're going to have to keep an eye on this one, Edmund."

"Did you see how he was twitching during the meeting?"

"Indeed. We need to make sure this one doesn't become like his brother."

"Sirius Black won't be here for long. If you don't want to be the last Black remaining I suggest you don't stray young one."

Regulus Black did not struggle between Parkinson and the older boy who she recognized as Carrow. They pushed him against the wall before walking away howling with laughter.

Regulus Black slid down the wall and buried his face in his hands- the sounds of his silent tears broke Vera's heart.

"And then she said that I would end up with Burke- as if. I'll make sure Arietty pays if it's the last thing I do."

"Now Rosier let's not be haste. Ms. Arietty is unsure at the moment all she needs is the right...motivation."

The voices of Lucius Malfoy and Evan Rosier were suddenly getting closer to where she was - and Regulus! She knew crying was a known sign of weakness amongst purebloods and if they saw Regulus- no she couldn't let them.

In one swift moment she ran up to Regulus and pulled him up. "We have to go. Lucius and Evan are on their way-NOW!"

The boy looked up at her, his tear stained face staring up at her-it broke her heart, but she couldn't waste time. She spotted the statue James had taken to her once. It was big enough- and she would wipe Regulus's memory later if she had too.

"This way!" She tapped the statue with her wand and muttered the secret word to expose an opening. They both climbed in and watched Rosier and Lucius walk by before the gateway closed itself.

"You didn't have to do that." Regulus muttered. He wiped away at his tears. "I would have been fine."

"Don't lie to yourself." Vera chastised. "Look at yourself. You're not okay."

"And what would you know?" Regulus asked. "You were there too. I saw you! You're just like me-them."

"That's right." Vera said gently 99% her hunch was right. "I am like you. I know the difference between right and wrong. I know what they were doing in that meeting wasn't right...and so do you."

Regulus looked up quickly trying to discern if she was tricking him. "I have to." he said finally. "They already hate me because of my brother-"

"Sirius." Vera nodded. "I know."

"If I don't do this- my parent's will kill me. _He_ will kill me and my whole family." Regulus's lip trembled.

Vera had never had brother- but at that moment she knew that if she ever did she would do do this. She pulled Regulus close in a tight hug. "I won't let them."

* * *

"The letter?" James asked laughing. "As if. They're all disgusting- those pureblood maniacs. I would never join them-ever."

Vera nodded. Somehow the words James struck her in a odd way. She was a pureblood and he was talking about her people- even though she knew they were wrong she didn't like the way she spoke.

"They're still people right?" Vera asked quickly. "I mean blood doesn't matter."

"Yeah." James said looking into the distance. "But there's so many other wonderful people here- of non-pureblood blood. If they say I can't be with them than I don't think I can join their silly club."

Vera nodded and stepped back tears brimming her eyes. "You're right. Stupid club. I'll leave now. I've got class."

But James wasn't looking at her, nor could he hear her-for he was looking into the distance where a red head was walking away with her friends. A red head named Lily Evans.


	31. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer** : I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to own anything from the Harry Potter universe. I am simply a fan who loves a great story.

 **A/N:** So maybe I lied-this one did take me quite some time to get out. It is lengthier than some of my other chapters, so please bear with me. Thank you for all of those who continue to follow. Enjoy!

* * *

"Honestly, Ms. Hart—I don't think the corset is necessary."

Lou tugged on the strings of Ms. Hart's corset as the poor woman grunted through the pain. Little beads of sweat broke out across the bridge of Lou's nose as she wrapped the ribbon tightly around her hand.

Giselle laughed from the corner of the cramped bedroom, one hand with a glass of brandy, the other with an opera sized cigarette, "Put your back into it, Lou!"

"I wish you wouldn't smoke in here, Elle," Ms. Hart reprimanded between gasps of air. "You know they're saying that cigarettes are bad for you?"

"You worry too much, Ms. Hart," Giselle smiled, extinguishing her cigarette in her brandy. "Purely muggle propaganda."

Giselle had that airy type of voice that one would have to strain to hear. Her volume certainly didn't stop her from demanding the attention of a quiet room. It had been a few years since Lou last saw her, but she was still as quirky as ever. Her hair was a pale red that was swept to the side in a long braid. She wore long flowing dresses stitched together from various fabrics (despite the near freezing temperatures). How she managed to blend into the office of Magical Law Enforcement was still beyond Lou's comprehension.

"It's the 70s, Ms. Hart—everyone smokes," Lou said, tying one last knot.

"You don't," she huffed, leaning against the side of her quilted bed.

"Of course she doesn't. One of us has to be perfect," Giselle joked, sending a wink her way.

Lou rolled her eyes as she grabbed Ms. Hart's dress hanging from the armoire. The same ruffled dress she wore twenty years prior. It somehow managed to keep its shape despite being stuffed into the back of a closet all this time.

"Told you I would need the corset," Ms. Hart breathed as Lou attempted to pull the dress over her head.

"OK, so maybe it is a little snug," Lou frowned, giving the dress one final tug. "There!"

"Like a glove," Giselle coughed from the corner. "We just need Alice and we can finally get you married."

"Where is that girl?" Ms. Hart murmured, gazing in the mirror.

"It's Alice…what did you expect," Lou laughed wrapping her arm around her waist.

There was a commotion outside of the room and footsteps falling loudly in the hall.

"Sorry!" Alice yelled, bursting through the door. Her updo was disheveled, but she was beaming from ear to ear. "I meant to get here sooner, but I got a bit carried away."

"Told you," Lou beamed up at her.

Alice, always the outgoing one. She was truly like a sister to Lou, having only just left Hogwarts a few years ago. She had always loved to travel, sending Lou treasures with each new destination. It was her French pastry books that Lou treasured the most. Although Alice teased Lou, as sisters often do, she loved her and fostered her talents and interests. Lou had missed her.

"Well you're here now, that's what matters," Ms. Hart smiled, rubbing Alice's arms. "It's so nice having you all here again. It's like nothing changed."

Lou grimaced.

 _Not quite all of us._

Ms. Hart frowned, "Well, almost."

Giselle, Alice, Cecil and even little Evie managed to appear for the wedding. No word form Damon ever came. Lou felt in her gut that something was wrong. It was one thing to ignore her, but Ms. Hart and Marty was another.

 _Focus on the wedding…_

"Alice—do you have it?" Lou asked, pinning Alice's do back into place.

"Yes! Ms. Hart—you'll love it," she grinned, clapping her hands together.

Alice opened the door and called, "Vee! I think we are ready…"

Vera walked in smiling, her arms behind her back, "Alice really did go all out on this one."

"Your bouquet, Ms. Hart."

Vera handed Ms. Hart a bouquet of pale quicksand roses. There were small splashes of baby's breath throughout and buttercups—Ms. Hart's favorite. A pocket watch was entwined around the base of the bouquet, tied neatly with a peach ribbon.

"Do you like it?" Alice implored. "Vee added the iced branches—charmed so it wouldn't melt. Giselle found Marty's pocket watch…"

"Oh, girls…I love it. It's beautiful," Ms. Hart smiled, dabbing at the corner of her eyes with a kerchief. "Thank you."

"Enough with the tears," Giselle sniffled quietly. "We didn't spend hours on make up for nothing."

"Right you are dear," Ms. Hart said straightening up. "I can't believe it's finally here."

As Giselle and Alice surrounded Ms. Hart with make up brushes and various other accoutrements, Lou sat back onto the small bed.

"The cake looks beautiful," Vera said, plopping down next to Lou.

"Thanks."

Vera was quiet as she observed Lou from the corner of her eyes, "Weddings are suppose to be happy you know?"

"Who's to say I am not happy?"

"I don't know…it's certainly not the pained expression etched on your face," she snorted.

Lou sighed, covering her face with her arms.

"It will be fine. They will be fine," Vera said reassuringly.

"I know," Lou plastered on a smile. She didn't want to get into it. Not now. She already had the conversation once before with Sirius on her thoughts about marriage. It would be bad luck to consider it now.

"I just realized!" Alice perked up. "You won't be Ms. Hart after today."

"That's right," Giselle considered, rolling her cigarette filter against the nightstand. "You will be Mrs. Martin Taylor."

"Mrs. Taylor," Vera tested it out.

"Oh, quit your fussing, girls. You can still call me Ms. Hart," she smiled warmly at them.

There was a small knock at the door and an uneasy silence settled over the room

"I was actually hoping we could call you Mum."

"Damon?" Ms. Hart gasped.

Lou's head snapped up to see Damon standing in the doorway. He was dressed in the same deep blue as Marty, but more casual without a tie. If she didn't know better, she wouldn't be able to tell any difference in his appearance. But she did. His face was paler since she last saw him and dark rings were well hidden beneath his eyes.

"You're here!" Ms. Hart exclaimed, embracing him in a tight hug. "You all are truly here."

"It's good to see you too," he laughed, patting her gently on the back.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Ms. Hart half cried, smacking him on his arm. "You had given us all such a fright."

"Sorry," he laughed, rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

"Don't think you're off the hook," she said, wiping away fresh tears. "You still owe me an explanation."

"Of course," he said with a strained smile. "I believe it's time I walked you down the aisle."

Vera handed Ms. Hart her winter bouquet, "Perfect."

"That's it. I think we have everything," Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands together once more.

Damon shot a quick smile to Lou, "Hey, Squirt."

"Hey yourself," Lou replied curtly.

"Enough with the daggers you two," Giselle coughed, pinning the veil into Ms. Hart's hair. "Let's go—before Marty thinks you stood him up."

* * *

Lou had to admit, the ceremony went beautifully. Marty was…well he looked handsome. He looked like a man who was in love.

Alice took pity on Ms. Hart before she walked down the aisle, charming her make up so it wouldn't wear away from all of the crying.

She looked gorgeous. Timeless. Lou had to look away, feeling like a voyeur seeing the way they held each others gaze. It was intimate. It was comfort.

 _This was happiness._

Lou's eyes scanned the audience as the officiant went over the vows. The tent was small, just large enough to house the closest of friends: witches, wizards and muggles alike. Mismatched chairs were lined in neat rows, filled with the smiling faces Lou had known since childhood. Lou would have turned her attention back to the ceremony if not for the movement towards the back that caught her eye.

 _Sirius._

He locked eyes with her immediately—that familiar crooked smile on his face, sending blood rushing to her face.

 _Oh._

His eyes didn't leave her once as he politely scooted pass the guests to find a seat. Lou's attempt to mask her ridiculous grin was moot as she turned her attention back to the ceremony.

"...May you always have love and happiness as you venture through life together. May you weather the darkest of days. With the everlasting commitment and love to one another, you may kiss your bride."

Lou didn't remember crying, but she ended up in the arms of her siblings as she watched the only parents she ever knew locked in an embrace.

Ms. Hart pulled away beaming, but poor Marty's ears were as bright as the Hogwarts Express.

"Show's over everyone. Go on-eat. I didn't spend a bucket full of galleons to have everyone gawking at us," Marty muttered with a hint of a smile.

"Sure you did, old man," Cecil laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "You heard the man, let's eat."

As the guests rose to head back into the house, Sirius waited just outside of the entrance of the tent.

The crowd dispersed slowly, painfully enough before Lou found herself alone with Sirius.

"You're an odd sight to see," Lou beamed pulling him to the side.

He was dressed in a crisp white linen shirt and black trousers. His usual unruly hair was combed back neatly, coiffed. No sign of stubble in sight. He always managed to take her breath away.

"I am not quite sure I could get use to this," she said, rubbing the back of her hand against his chin. "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he grinned, pulling her face gently to his.

"Of course I am," she said breathless. "I just wasn't expecting to see you until next week."

"That's one week too long," he said pulling her in once more.

"I am not complaining. It's just strange seeing you here. Not something I ever thought I'd get to see."

"I had to meet your parents at some point. I figured this was a good time," he said with a sheepish grin.

"At their wedding?" she laughed. "Oh, hey guys...congratulations. This is my boyfriend..."

"Boyfriend...I do like the sound of that," he said, kissing her nose. "No time like the present."

Lou sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist. Snow was falling gently now, barely coating the ground. The wind had settled just enough so the temperature wasn't quite freezing. She still wasn't entirely use to the idea yet-Sirius being hers. Seeing him in her childhood home seemed so out of place. But here he was, completely at ease.

After a moment, Lou pushed Sirius back at arm's length, "It was Vee, wasn't it?"

"Hm?"

"She gave you my address."

"Maybe," he said with a sly smile.

"Where's James then? I am shocked they're not attached at the hip at this point," Lou pursed her lips.

"She told him to stay."

"What? _Why_?"

"Beats me. I've given up on trying to understand those two."

Lou nodded, "I'll get it out of her later. Ready?"

"Lead the way," Sirius said with a theatrical bow.

* * *

She seemed so nervous.

 _Why was she so nervous?_

Sirius eyed Lou as she led the way back into her house. She looked back, blushing-turning a shade deeper than her dress.

The house was small, but had a certain charm. Nothing like Grimmauld Place. What his family home lacked in warmth, Lou's house made up for tenfold. Trays of food covered the kitchen counters and island. Bottles of wine hovered in the air, ready to fill the quickly emptying glasses. Loud laughter could be heard just pass the kitchen.

"We have furniture, I promise," Lou blushed back at him. "We needed to move everything out in order to fit all of the guests."

"I love it, Lou," he smiled reassuringly, eyeing the walls of the family room. Pictures covered every visible space. So many children-all smiling. Some photos moving, others not...the joys of growing up in a diverse family.

An old record player was set up in the corner straining to be heard against the volume in the room.

Ms. Hart and Marty were dancing slowly-blissfully unaware of anyone else in the room.

"Would you like to dance?" Sirius asked, rubbing Lou's hand with his thumb.

"I try to avoid embarrassing circumstances at all costs," she laughed. "Plus, I think it best if we avoid any injuries. That wouldn't make for a happy wedding."

"It would certainly make it memorable. Here," Sirius said, sliding Lou's arms around his neck. "Nothing fancy-just sway with me. Plus, it's a great excuse to get to hold you."

"Can't argue with that logic," she said, leaning her head against his chest.

Sirius could feel the goosebumps on the small of her back. She kept her eyes to the ground, as she absentmindedly smoothed a wrinkle in his collar.

"What's going on in that head of yours? I thought you were happy to see me."

She blinked up at him in surprise, "Of course I am happy. Just thinking about having you here. It must be strange...I know it's not much."

"What?"

"My home," she gestured around. "It's probably different from what you're use to seeing."

"Lou, it's perfect. It's everything I would want in a home. A lot of love here...I can tell."

"Love..." said a voice from behind him. "What is a wedding without love?"

A tall woman with pale red hair appeared, a large glass of wine in hand.

Lou gave an inaudible groan before she turned to smile, "Sirius-this is my foster sister. Giselle."

Giselle eyed him from head to toe-her face not giving much away.

"It's nice to meet you," Sirius nodded, holding an outstretched hand.

Giselle stared at his hand for a second too long before pulling him into a hug, "We don't do handshakes here. Far too formal."

Sirius laughed in surprised, as he returned the gesture.

Giselle shoved the glass of wine into Lou's hand and linked arms with Sirius, leading him away from the noise, "How do you know my, Lou?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow back at Lou who could only manage a dramatic eye roll.

"We go to school together."

"Ah, yes. Hogwarts. My alma mater. I do miss it so," she said dreamily. "But I am going to need you to be more specific."

"Erm-" Sirius said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're her boyfriend."

"Well, yes," he laughed at her bluntness.

"Strange..."

"Pardon?"

"I always pegged her as the loner type."

" _Giselle_ ," Lou muttered.

"Shh!" Giselle swatted her hand toward her. "It's not an insult. Maybe loner wasn't the right word. Disinterested? Apathetic?"

"Giselle!"

Sirius watched the argument ping back and forth with mild amusement on his face.

"Have you met Marty and Ms. Hart? Piss! I mean Mum and Marty?"

"That's the plan, Elle. Unless you hold him hostage for the rest of the reception."

"Silly me-where are my manners?" Giselle nodded, taking her glass of wine back. "It's probably best that you don't hug Marty. He's not as touchy as the rest of us. It was nice meeting you, Cyrus."

"Sirius," Sirius corrected, but she had already wandered off.

"Come on," Lou sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"This isn't so bad," Sirius laughed, lightly nudging her with his shoulder.

"It's mortifying," she grumbled.

"Well, I am having fun," Sirius pouted playfully.

"Don't make that face at me," she said with the smallest of smiles.

Ms. Hart and Marty were sitting on a chaise lounge pushed up against the wall. Ms. Hart was fanning herself off from the dancing, as Marty nursed a butterbeer. Damon was standing next to Marty, laughing heartily.

 _Damon._

"Lou, dear-come here," Ms. Hart waved Lou over.

"You changed," Lou smiled, taking Ms. Hart's hand.

"Yes, Alice was saying that it was proper to have a travel outfit planned for after the wedding. What do you think?"

"It's lovely, Mum," Lou hugged her.

Sirius didn't understand, but Ms. Hart's eyes teared.

Ms. Hart took in Sirius's presence and quickly dabbed away any moisture.

"Is this a friend of yours?" she gestured towards Sirius.

"Yes, this is Sirius Black. We go to school together."

"Sirius-so happy to have you in our home," Ms. Hart said with outstretched arms.

 _Giselle wasn't kidding about the hugs._

"Happy to be here. You have a wonderful home," Sirius said, patting her gently on the back.

"Marty!" Ms. Hart said, interrupting Marty's conversation.

"This is Lou's friend, Sirius."

Marty looked up from his butterbeer and eyed Sirius suspiciously. He was about to say something when Giselle appeared once again.

" _Boyfriend_ ," Giselle corrected.

"Boyfriend!?" Marty and Damon said in unison.

The room had quieted significantly as Lou stood there with a palm against her forehead.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Sirius said, holding out his hand.

Marty looked at it with a strange curiosity, "Lou doesn't date."

Sirius shot a glance towards Lou who was glaring daggers at Damon.

"What I think he means is that Lou has never brought up the topic of having a boyfriend before," Ms. Hart chimed in.

"She's not allowed to date," Marty huffed, arms crossed around his chest. "What's your surname?"

"Black, sir."

"Old wizarding family?" he asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yes, sir."

"Hmph," he responded.

Sirius was about to lower his hand when Marty reached out and grasped his hand firmly. Sirius refrained from grimacing and squeezed back just as tight.

"A firm handshake is important," Marty said, releasing his hand.

"Yes, sir," Sirius agreed.

"Don't hurt my daughter," he said, before standing. "I need another drink."

As he walked away Ms. Hart turned to Lou, "This is wonderful. I think he approves!"

Lou shook her head and gave Sirius an apologetic smile.

"I am not quite sure what to take from that," he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't think too much about it. He doesn't say much."

"So he's okay with us?"

"I think so," she laughed.

Damon was another story. His eyes remained on Sirius from the moment they approached.

"Hey Lou," Damon interrupted. "Can I steal you for a quick dance?"

"No."

"Louisa!" Ms. Hart frowned.

"What?" Lou said, her expression not faltering.

"Would it kill you to give your brother one dance?"

"It might."

"Honestly!" Ms. Hart frowned.

"Fine," Lou sighed, walking away from the rest.

Sirius watched Damon stalk off after Lou, distracted enough to not notice Giselle settling next to him.

"It is odd," Giselle said, causing Sirius to lightly jump.

"What is?"

"They never fight," she said, taking a sip from a new beverage. "They're the closest out of all us-having grown up together in Draper House. You do know?"

"Somewhat," Sirius frowned.

"I'm not opposed to eavesdropping," Giselle said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Is that so?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"Keeps things lively," she said with a wink. "Come on, let's dance."

Giselle led Sirius next to the dancing pair and pulled him towards her with a little too much force, "I lead. I hope that's okay."

"Absolutely," Sirius laughed nervously.

Lou shot him a sympathetic smile as she turned her attention back to Damon.

As Giselle counted steps beneath her breath, Sirius strained to hear Damon and Lou's conversation.

"At least look at me kiddo," Damon sighed.

"I'd rather not."

"You're killing me here."

"Why are you even here?" Louisa asked, looking up at Damon

"I couldn't miss their wedding," he nodded his head towards Ms. Hart and Marty.

"Are you implying that you care? Could have fooled me," she grumbled.

"That's not fair," he said spinning her around.

"Isn't it though? No one's heard from you in months," Lou said, glaring up at him.

"It's not something you would understand," he frowned at her.

"You don't seem to give me enough credit."

"I've always given you credit," he sighed, pulling her in for a hug. "I am just trying to keep you safe."

" _Safe?"_ she asked, incredulously. "It's funny that you say that. I remember Evan Rosier saying the same thing."

"Like I said-you wouldn't understand."

"You had no business looking up my mother. You _lied_ to me."

"No, Lou-I didn't."

"You told me there were no records!" she seethed.

"What did I know? I was a kid," he said, lowering his voice. "It was important that I found out. That _you_ found out. You have no idea how much digging I did to get this information. Believe it or not, I did this for you."

"Sounds like you did it for Evan. Like it was a gift for me!"

" _Evan,_ was good for you. No one would have questioned it. I told you to stay away from Black, didn't I? You have no idea the danger you are putting yourself into with this friendship of yours. All the work I've done..."

"You're hiding something," she said, no longer dancing.

"I am protecting you. You wouldn't understand now, but you will one day. I need you to trust me."

"Trust you? I-," Lou gasped. "Damon, what's wrong?"

Damon had fallen to his knees, clutching his inner left forearm.

Marty had shown up, clasping a hand on Damon's shoulder, "Boy, are you okay?"

Sirius looked up at Lou who had a horrified expression.

"Fine," Damon grunted with a smile. "I have to go, Marty. Congrats on the wedding. We'll grab a drink soon."

Damon rushed to the front door, giving Ms. Hart a kiss on the cheek.

"Damon!" Lou said, running after him.

Sirius chased after her. The wind was stronger now and the snow swirled around them quickly. It was impossible to see clearly

"Damon, come back!" Lou yelled.

"Go back inside. Now!" he yelled back.

Lou must have tripped at some point, for she was clutching her ankle.

Sirius bent down to help, but not without one final glance at Damon.

A jet black mark was barely visible, just below his sleeve.

"I am sorry, Lou," Damon said, clutching his arm before apparating.

 _No..._


	32. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer** : I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to own anything from the Harry Potter universe. I am simply a fan who loves a great story.

 **A/N:** Time for perspective from the other characters. As always, I'm appreciative of the readers who are still following along. Enjoy!

* * *

"Vera, is that you?"

"Yes, Mother," Vera grimaced, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Her house elf, Zibly, stood loyally by the door to retrieve her coat and purse, "Welcome home, miss."

"Hi, Zibly," Vera stooped down to give her a hug.

Zibly had been with her family long before Vera made an appearance. House elf, nanny and friend were only a few hats that she wore. Vera treasured her, but she could never let her mother know that.

"Come to the drawing room for a moment, will you?" her mother called.

"Just a moment," Vera said before turning back to Zibly. "In my purse is a slice of cake. Lou wanted to make sure you had a piece too."

"Thank you, miss," Zilby blushed, before hurrying to the kitchen.

Vera smoothed out her hair and checked her dress for wrinkles before making her way to the drawing room. Matilda Arietty always had a sense of formality even when it came to speaking with her daughter. Poor appearance was never an option. Matilda herself was always in pristine condition. Heels were worn—nails neatly manicured. No grays were present in her hair aside from the single streak that curled perfectly in place.

"Your home sooner than I expected," Matilda said with a tight smile.

"Yes," Vera said hesitantly, "Things were cut a bit short."

"Unfortunate," Matilda said, through clenched teeth. "All the better—tonight is a big night. You'll need time to get ready and we are cutting it short as it is."

"Tonight, Mother?"

"The party at the Malfoy Manor," she said raising an eyebrow. "You haven't forgotten, have you?"

Vera mentally kicked herself. She was hoping to avoid this altogether.

"Of course not, Mother. I just figured since it was Christmas Eve tomorrow we could spend some time together."

"Don't be ridiculous Vera. Since when have you cared about Christmas?" Matilda scoffed. "Besides, your father is traveling again. He left something for you."

"Oh?"

"Zilby!" Matilda manged to bark.

The house elf wobbled into the drawing room with a large, flat, emerald green box in her arms. Vera's eyes widened in horror as she saw the faintest smear of cake on the corner of her mouth. If her mother had known that Vera had given Zilby anything, Zilby would have been given the boot.

Vera rubbed the corner of her mouth, hoping Zilby would glance her way.

"Hands in your lap, Vera! Honestly, where are your manners?" Matilda reprimanded.

It was only after Zilby gently placed the box on the sofa that she reached up to her face to feel the vanilla buttercream plastered on her lips. Zilby withdrew with a faint squeak, hurriedly wiping away the evidence on the inside of her apron.

Lucky enough for Zilby, Matilda was oblivious to her as much as she was to Vera.

"That Karkaroff boy will be at the party. You'll want to look your best, of course," she said, eyeing Vera's bridesmaid's dress.

"Of course," Vera repeated.

Matilda placed another tight smile on her face and gestured to the box, "Go on."

Vera lifted the lid to find a new silver dress with a matching silver snake wrap necklace to pair it with.

 _Slytherin in all we do._

"Well?

"It's lovely, Mother," Vera said, plastering on a tight smile of her own.

"Wonderful," Matilda nodded. "You may go."

Vera did her best to not let out a relieved sigh as she exited the drawing room.

 _Slow movements Vee._

She planned on running when she was out of her mother's line of sight, but stopped when she heard her call.

"Remember dear, alliances are important right now. I trust you'll make the right decision..."

* * *

Frequent headaches had been a burden Damon long had to endure. He was able to drown out most of the chatter after his arrival, but the incessant talking made it a difficult feat to achieve.

"Do you think _he_ will come?" Avery, a young Slytherin boy with an exceptionally icy tone, asked.

"What do you think?" Damon spat out too harshly, rubbing his temples. "The Dark Lord has better things to do than attend a socialite party."

"Come now, Damon," Lucius smiled thinly, a hand gently resting on Avery's shoulder. "We need to inspire the youth. Not scare them. Well, not yet anyway."

It wasn't worth arguing with him. Lucius had been reeling in the spotlight since his manor became one of the headquarters for the ever growing alliance. The Dark Lord could very well show up at any point, though Damon doubted that he would. His encounters with Lord Voldemort had been brief, but no care was taken in his followers (despite what they thought). He only saw power.

So Damon stood in the shadows, blending in with the rest of the elite wizarding world. It took all he could to not grimace at all of the young witches and wizards present. Students as young as twelve whispering in excitement about a better future through _his_ leadership—that was the truly horrifying aspect.

It didn't help that his thoughts kept falling back to Lou. To his family. It would have been to better if he didn't show up at all. Cut off all connections as he lived this new life.

 _Did she see the Dark Mark?_

 _Did it matter?_

Black must have. The scowl emblazoned on his face should have been indication enough.

He had hurt her and there was no coming back from it. Dumbledore's words continued to echo in his mind, " _In times such as these, we have to be able to let go of all that we thought we knew. To create change, one must be willing to put his self aside, for betterment doesn't equate recognition."_

What a sacrifice this was turning out to be.

Damon spent the majority of his time viewing the party through the bottom of his whiskey glass. He was on his fourth drink when a figure obstructed his view.

"What are you doing here, Jenkins?"

 _Vee._

She stood there, hand firmly placed on her hip.

"Hey," was all he managed to say.

"Hey," she repeated, raising her eyebrow. "Does Lou know you're here?"

"No."

"No," she repeated again, pursing her lips.

"Does she know _you're_ here?" Damon countered.

"If you're asking if she knows that I am here at this precise moment, no. Would she be surprised? No. I have to go to these awful parties every year," she scoffed. "You on the other hand, are an odd sight to see. I didn't take that social gatherings were really your thing."

"I am plenty sociable," Damon scowled, sitting up a little straighter.

"Let me rephrase... _these_ types of social gatherings. You know, old money," she said, waving her hand around.

Damon smiled sadly at her. She really didn't know how dark this world really was.

"Vera."

The two looked up to see Lucius Malfoy and Evan Rosier standing before them.

"It's good to see you, Vera. I trust your mother is doing well," Lucius said, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"Peachy," Vera replied stiffly.

"Evan has been telling me that you're up to speed with our little mission here."

Damon looked over to Vera who had paled significantly.

 _Maybe she did._

"To some extent."

"I trust Damon has helped to fill you in on the details."

Vera raised her shocked eyes up to meet Damon's.

"Damon?"

"Yes, Damon has helped to lead a few of our...outreach missions," Lucius patted Damon on the shoulder. "Everyone has been quite impressed with the helpful information he helped to secure."

"You—" Vera began. "I don't understand."

She looked visibly pained as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

Damon wanted to take her hands to lead her away from it all—to explain. He knew this was coming. Dumbledore told him to expect it. He didn't expect it to hurt so much.

"Always so modest, Damon," Lucius said in mock admiration. "Vera, I've been meaning to talk to you about this boy you are seeing. What is his name—Fleamont's son?"

"James," Evan reminded.

"Yes, James Potter. He's a bit of a defiant egg, don't you think?"

"I don't see how James Potter is any of your business," Vera bit back.

"Touchy," Lucius said, mouth set in a grim line. "He tends to have a rebellious streak, does he not?"

"If you're talking about harmless pranking, I suggest you exhaust your energy elsewhere."

"His views are...uncommon for someone with pure lineage."

Vera scoffed, clutching the edge of the table.

"It may seem trivial now, but his tendencies can incite riotous actions."

"Where is Narcissa? I am sure she must be looking for you."

"Vera," he continued. "You misunderstand me. There's no need for an outburst. My concern comes from a place of innocence. I would hate for your decisions to hurt those around you."

"What are you implying?" she asked, her voice low.

"Simply that if you're on the wrong side of the tracks, you'll end up doing more harm than good."

"Are you threatening me, Lucius?"

"I don't deal with threats, Vera," he said, leaning close. "That I can promise.

Lucius straightened his robe, "Your support is needed during this time. Your parents have always been so accommodating of the cause. I hope you understand," Lucius said, offering her his arm. "Walk with me. I'd be happy to answer any unanswered questions you may have."

Vera snatched her clutch off of the table a little more forcefully than she may have intended and stalked off with Lucius. Evan was left standing in front of Damon, shuffling awkwardly. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with at the moment, but common decency kicked in.

"Rosier," Damon acknowledged, pouring more whiskey into his glass.

"I think she'll come around," Evan said, attempting to fill in the silence.

Damon simply sipped from his glass, keeping his expression neutral.

"Listen..." Evan began.

"I saw Lou today," Damon interrupted. "I noticed the strangest thing."

If Evan was nervous, he wiped any trace of it away quickly, "Is that so?"

Damon nodded, sitting his glass back down on to the table, "She was with someone. Any guesses as to who?"

Evan looked down at his feet.

"It was Sirius Black," Damon smiled, tapping his fingers on the table. "Imagine my surprise when she introduced him as her boyfriend."

Evan scoffed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Care to explain?"

"There's not much to say."

"I am going to have to disagree with you there. There seems to be a rather large chunk of the story missing. What was it that Lucius heard? ' _I could find a hundred girls better and of purer blood than her_.' Is that right?"

Evan twisted his emerald ring on his middle finger, "I had no chance. Black kept—"

"Black kept what?"

"She likes him. She always has," Evan said, running his hand through his already slicked back hair.

"We had a deal. You keep her safe. You keep her away from him. I'll put in a good word for you. The last I checked you wanted to be more than just a recruiter."

"I tried," Rosier said, defeated.

"Try harder," Damon growled. "You like her, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then fix this."

"It's not that easy," Evan said, shaking his head. "I can't make her like me."

"I'm sure you'll figure out something," Damon said, signaling the end of the conversation.

Rosier nodded stiffly before walking away.

Damon let out a strained breath and saw that Vera was glaring daggers at him from across the room. He never noticed before, but she looked lovely with her hair swept away from her face. If it weren't for the hate radiating off of her, he might have considered asking her to dance. It was a foreign, unwelcome feeling.

There was a certain amount of power that came with his position. Damon had to remind himself that this wasn't forever in fear of losing himself completely. He only hoped he wouldn't fall too deep down the rabbit hole.

* * *

"I am being a terrible host," Lou sniffled, as she buried her face into Sirius's side.

"Lou, you're perfect," Sirius smiled into her hair. "I can't honestly think of a better way to spend my afternoon."

The two were lying in Lou's bedroom—the party guests long gone. Ms. Hart and Marty had already bid their farewells despite the uproar caused at the reception. Lou even managed a smile for the remainder of the afternoon, even going as far as to dance with a few guests. Sirius met all of the foster children—some accommodating, others drilling him with questions. By the end, he was sure he secured approval from all of them—even little Evie. But the house was empty now, and the emotions from earlier have reemerged.

"It's still so strange," Lou sighed, resting her hands on his chest.

"What is?" Sirius asked, as he looked around her room.

Lou had bookshelves crammed with muggle books and spell books alike. Everything was organized among the mismatched furniture. Hand me downs from her siblings as well as gifts from their travels all had a place in her room. Sirius eyed a peculiar wooden statue of a warrior on her desk.

"Damon...disappearing like that. He was hurt, but how?"

Sirius looked down at Lou. Her eyes were closed, eyebrows drawn closely together.

 _She must have not seen..._

"His behavior has been so bizarre. If he's hurt, he could just be wandering around for all I know."

"I am sure he's fine," Sirius grimaced, as his thoughts fell to the mark on Damon's arm.

"He's so closed off to everyone. Leaving in the middle of the reception—it's not like him."

"Maybe he needs time," Sirius said, pulling her closer.

"For what? We have always confided in each other. Always. I feel like I don't even know him," she said, looking up at him.

Sirius gently cupped her chin, "You care so much, Lou. There's no one else like you. He will come around."

"Thank Merlin my face is already red from crying," she breathed. "Otherwise, you'd see me hideously blushing."

"Nothing hideous about it," he smiled, "I would like to make you blush more."

"You do," she said, burying her face once more.

His heart lifted to see her so open. This was the more he was searching for.

"We should get out of here," Lou sat up, wiping her eyes. "We should go to the picture show."

"Picture show?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Muggle entertainment," Lou grinned. "I hear Star Wars is a hit."

"I'm lost," Sirius smiled back widely. "Plus, it's snowing."

"Come now, delicate flower," Lou laughed, tossing Sirius his coat. "Surely a little bit of snow won't stop you."

"I'm not a delicate flower," he pouted, playfully.

"My apologies, sir...perhaps you would prefer to be called a stubborn weed?"

Sirius smiled mischievously before tossing Lou over his shoulder—earning a yelp in response.

"Hey!" she said, swatting his back.

"Come on. I suppose it has been awhile since we had an adventure," he said, carrying her out the door.

 _All negative thoughts pushed aside—at least for now._


	33. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer** : I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to own anything from the Harry Potter universe. I am simply a fan who loves a great story.

 **A/N:** I am sorry about another long break in between chapters! The focus of this chapter will be on Vera, but what would it be without a little focus on Sirius and Lou ;) Enjoy!

* * *

 _An empty compartment? What luck is this…_

Lou sighed as she swung her bag off of her shoulders. It took a great deal of self control to avoid elbowing her way throughout the crowded corridor of the Hogwarts Express, but alas, she found the shining beacon of privacy as she slumped down on to the empty seat.

She wearily doodled sketches on the frosted window as she waited for the Express's departure, when she felt a hand on top of hers.

"I dare say, your art nearly rivals my portrait of Professor Slughorn. _Almost_."

Sirius stood close, with a hand knit scarf daring to cover his grin.

"Not all of us can be as talented as you, Sirius," Lou pouted, hastily wiping away her artistic evidence.

Sirius laughed as he sat down and scooped Lou onto his lap, "You're angry?"

"You're late," she huffed, while still managing to bury her face into the collar of his coat. "I didn't see you board. I was beginning to think you would never show."

"And miss this? Not a chance," he smiled into her hair.

"Where is everyone?"

Sirius shifted uncomfortably as he sat Lou next to him, "Closer to the front of the train."

Lou frowned at the sudden lack of warmth, "How did you all manage that? Nearly every compartment is full."

Sirius unwrapped his scarf and placed it around Lou's neck, "It's James. He's in a...mood. Needless to say, there were enough people willing to move."

"I'll come with you then," Lou said, reaching for her bag.

Sirius frowned, "I was actually thinking that you should go look for Vera."

"Vee? " Lou asked, pulling the scarf tighter around her face. "Wasn't she with you?"

Sirius gave a curt shake of his head, "I haven't seen her. And...as much as I hate to do this, I actually need to head back. I've left Remus and Peter alone with the wrath that is James long enough."

Lou nodded—a poor attempt at hiding her disappointment.

Sirius lifted her chin and planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth, "I'd much rather be here with you, you know?"

"Is that so?" Lou smiled as Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Very much so," he said, his nose trailing the length of her jaw. "I don't think I will ever get sick of this feeling."

"What feeling is that?"

"I am still trying to figure that one out," he said, with her favorite crooked smile.

"Let me know once you do," she blushed, pushing him away gently.

"I'll come find you after dinner," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. "Wait for me."

"I'll think about it," Lou called, as he exited the compartment.

"I heard that," his voice echoed back as he made his way down the corridor.

The Hogwarts Express was packed this time of the year. More students seemed to be going home to spend time with their families, what with all that was going on in the papers. Lou managed to distract herself well enough by keeping up the house while Marty and Ms. Hart were away. Sirius's company proved to be an additional distraction—what with his endless curiosities about muggle life.

Lou took a deep breath before venturing into the condensed corridor to find Vera. She found herself more than once squeezing to the sides to avoid bumping into the excited students. Games of Exploding Snap could be heard in various compartments as she pushed herself farther back into the train. Chocolate Frog wrappers as well as Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans packages littered the floor.

She muttered apologies as she continued to bump her way through the now stifling hall as she attempted to catch a glimpse of her raven haired friend. Lou considered giving up when the train suddenly lurched forward, knocking her into another student.

Lou felt strong, careful hands push her back onto her feet, "Alright there, Louisa?"

It took all of her control to push down the shiver that ran up her spine.

"Evan," she said with a small nod of her head.

"Rockier start than usual, don't you think?"

Lou nodded, her eyes involuntarily shifting down to his arm.

Evan took no notice, as his hands continued to keep Lou steady on her feet.

"Are you alright? You look faint?" he asked, wrinkles forming as his eyebrows pushed close together in concern.

Lou haphazardly brushed his hands from her shoulders, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. Feeling a tad claustrophobic is all."

"Would you like to sit down?" he asked, opening the door to his compartment.

She looked in to see Regulus Black staring impassively back at her.

"Erm—no thank you, Evan" she muttered, derailed by his courtesy. "I was actually looking for Vera. You haven't seen her, have you?"

"Actually, I think I did spot her earlier," he said, a brief smile touching his lips. "I would recommend checking a few compartments down."

Lou sighed in relief, "Thank you."

As Lou began to turn, Evan stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Evan, what are you doing?"

"I was hoping you could spare a minute. I've been meaning to talk to you for some time now."

"Evan, I need to go," Lou breathed, feeling the effects of the crowded corridor.

"If you would just give me some time to explain," his voice pleaded.

Lou wrapped her arms protectively around her middle, "What is it?"

"I know what I must look like to you."

"I don't really think now is the time to talk about this, Evan," Lou said, glancing again at his sleeve.

"A lot is going on. You must be feeling terribly confused. If you would just let me explain some things to you...I would hate for you to have the wrong idea about me."

"Really, Evan I don't think any of this is necessary."

"I was hoping that we could be friends."

"That's quite a tall order considering previous circumstances," Lou sighed, glancing past him down the corridor.

"There would be no games involved. I promise," Evan said, his tone defeated. "Louisa, please?"

Lou looked up at him curiously. His typical carefully placed silver waves were loosened as he rubbed his hands through his hair. His expression was hard to read.

 _Desperation? Frustration?_

Lou bit her lip in consideration, "Perhaps we can talk later."

"Are you certain?" he glanced down at her in surprise.

"It's a maybe," she frowned up at him, "but for now, I really do need to go."

"I'll hold you to it," he said with a small smile. "I am sorry that I hurt you."

"I know," Lou said, before turning to head back down the corridor. "And please, stop calling me Louisa. It's Lou."

Evan Rosier beamed down at her before entering his compartment. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to shower or feel sorry for him. What she did know was that she was grateful Sirius hadn't been there. She had the fleeting suspicion that things would have gone differently. Much less pleasant if anything.

Lou peeked into a few more compartments before the one at the far end slid open. A seventh year boy by the name of Demetrius Sloan stumbled out through the door, hopping on one foot. He was attempting to yank on one of his boots, with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"See you, love," he said with a wink, before walking purposefully down the hallway.

Lou groaned inwardly before leaning into the compartment. She half hoped she would see a different sight, but she wasn't afforded much luck.

Vera stood, running her fingers through the length of her hair—the window to the compartment propped open with a battered textbook. She tossed her hair behind her shoulder when she saw Lou leaning against the frame of the door.

"Merlin's beard! Warn a girl before you sneak up on her," Vera half laughed, her hand resting over her heart.

Lou sighed as she looked Vera over. Other than the initial fright, she was relatively calm. Dressed impeccably, as always, and not a strand out of place. It was her eyes that gave her away though—rimmed with red at the corners.

"Do you want to talk?" Lou asked, sliding into the seat by the window, graciously accepting the biting wind. The train had gained speed—the country side a winter blur.

"Talk about what?" Vee smiled, sitting opposite of her.

Lou frowned, nodding her head towards the door.

The corner of Vee's mouth fell slightly, "Don't look at me like that."

"I am just trying to understand."

"What is it that you're trying to understand?" Vera asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I am trying to understand why it was Demetrius Sloan leaving your compartment and not James."

Vera muttered incoherently as she lied across the seat.

"Vee..."

"It's easier for you, you know? You're lucky," Vera said, her arm draped over her eyes. "No pressure. No ridiculous expectations. You think wealth would solve everything, but it doesn't—Full pockets trying to compensate for an empty heart. It's all an act. You have a family who loves you."

"Vee—your family _does_ love you."

"You're so certain, yet you have no idea," Vera scoffed. "I appreciate the sentiment, Lou. I do—always so positive. I wish I could see things the way you did. Sure, my family loves me, as long as I can conform to who it is they want me to be."

"You're not stuck, you know...after this, we only have more one year. Then you can go. Nothing says you have to stay with them. I am sure James's family would be more than willing to—"

"I don't want to talk about James."

"Something is going on between you two. What happened? Did he break up with you?" Lou asked, lifting Vera's arm from her eyes.

"Has anyone told you you're nosy?"

"If I am nosy it's because you are giving me a reason to be," Lou said, nearly biting her tongue.

" _I_ left him."

Lou let go of Vera's hand and stared down at her in surprise, "Why on earth would you go ahead and do a ridiculous thing like that?"

"I said leave it!" Vera snapped.

Lou bit her lip and took a deep breath. This was bound to escalate into an argument—one that Lou was unwilling to have at the moment.

Noticing the increased chill in the room, Lou walked over to the window to shake loose the battered textbook. She tossed it into Vera's open bag before walking to the door.

"I am a few compartments ahead if you decide you want to talk," Lou sighed. "Whatever it is, it's going to be okay. It may not feel like it now, but it will be."

Vera sat up and leaned her head back against the seat, "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"You were upset. I understand," Lou said, sitting down next to her.

Vera absentmindedly kicked her boot against the legs of the bench, "I wish you could have seen my mother over the holiday. It was the most excited I'd seen her since I was a child."

"What about?"

Vera choked out a laugh, "My future. She's been talking with the Karkaroff family. Dreams of a winter wedding,"

" _Marriage_?" Lou sputtered. "Isn't it a bit early to be discussing something so...permanent?"

Vera scoffed, "She doesn't seem to think so. Apparently my youth is slipping through the cracks."

"Karkaroff...Is it that bloke from Durmstrang?" Lou asked, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"The very one."

"You can't get married now! Why him?" Lou asked incredulously.

"No, not now—after Hogwarts, and it's because he's from a pureblood family," Vera said, as if the answer was obvious.

Lou could kick herself for where her thoughts wandered. With the wizarding world in disarray over the events surrounding this "Dark Lord" and his followers, Lou's stomach twisted to think that the Arietty family could ever be involved. She pushed away the thoughts as quickly as they came.

"Don't get me wrong, the whole concept is completely bonkers to me, but it's not like there's a _drastic_ shortage in pureblood families. I mean look at James—" Lou stopped when she saw Vera's pained expression.

"Don't. It's fine," Vera said with a small smile.

"You have never been one to worry about your inheritance or reputation. Why the sudden change of heart?" Lou asked, resting her head in her hands.

"Don't we all innately want to make our parents happy?" Vera sighed, closing her eyes once more.

"Yes, but not at the cost of who you are. You can't honestly be thinking about doing this," Lou said, grabbing Vera's hand. "There's more to this. What is it?"

"I don't want you to judge me," Vera said, her eyes flashing towards Lou's.

"I would _not_ judge you. I am just trying to understand. The last I checked you were madly in love with James."

"I am..."

"Then what's the problem?"

Vera hastily wiped a tear that managed to fall, "This is foolish."

"Vee..."

"He doesn't love me back," Vera's voice broke. "I can spend all of my time trying to convince myself that he does, but he doesn't. So what do I have to lose?"

"You're over thinking this. I've seen you two together. We all have. You both were so happy."

"You don't see it. Of course you wouldn't if you didn't know to look for it. I won't spend my time making a fool of myself for someone that won't show it back," Vera said, freely letting her tears fall. "The truth of the matter is... he will never look at me the way he looks at her."

Lou didn't need to hear who. She already knew.

There was nothing she could do to stop her friends pain, so she wrapped her arms around Vera to offer what solace she could as the train made it's winding trek towards Hogwarts.


	34. Guest Chapter III

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to own anything from the Harry Potter universe. I am simply a fan who loves a great story.

 **A/N:** There is something truly wonderful about guest chapters. A shared love of the story and characters presented through the eyes of another writer opens up so many possibilities. Zebpike wrote this chapter, and I have to say, it is phenomenal. I hope you enjoy it just as much as I did. Thank you, Zebpike!

* * *

 _Enough!_

 _Stay away from her!_

It had happened months ago, but the words were still fresh in Evan's head—was that why he couldn't go through with it? _Not now_ , he assured himself, _I'll try again later_. The hard dungeon steps gave a steely clang as he made his descent. Each step Evan took saw a noticeable drop in temperature, but it wasn't the cold that made him shiver.

"Damn him," Evan cursed bitterly. "Damn them both." An endless, unadorned dungeon wall appeared before him and he mumbled, "Mortificus totalus."

Nothing happened.

"Mortificus totalus!" Evan growled.

"Password changed last night, bloke," came Avery's wintry voice behind him. "Or did you forget?"

 _Avery,_ Evan thought. _Where did he come from? Had he seen Evan watching Lou and Sirius from across the Great Hall?_

"Skinned salamander," Avery whispered with a wry smile forming at the corner of his lips. The wall gave way to a long passage that swallowed them up before quickly assuming its previous form. Avery lingered annoyingly close behind Evan as he marched toward the common room—he could see his housemate's breath puffing over his shoulder.

"You hear about that Hufflepuff in potions today? Turned himself temporarily blind the mumbling dolt—wouldn't have been a half-bad potion, if he'd meant for it to turn out that way," Avery snickered.

"Bugger off, Avery," Evan snapped before rounding the corner and managing to knock a second year flat on his rear end. "Watch it," he said, storming off in the direction of the fireplace.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Wilkes.

"Beats me," Evan heard Avery answer.

Flickering green lights filled the common room—even the fire itself appeared green tonight—casting long haunted shadows across the Slytherin dungeon. The serpentine carving that wove itself high above the mantelpiece seemed to glare down at Evan disapprovingly as he took a seat by the fire.

 _Forget Damon,_ Evan told himself. _He's not worth the trouble… and neither is she._

Evan tried to swallow the lie even as he thought it.

Behind him Evan caught the muffled sound of snickering and he rounded on a group of girls hiding behind textbooks. One of them was peering over at him when he caught her glance and she quickly looked down, jabbing her friend in the process and letting out a wicked cackle of laughter. In the past he would've taken it as a poor come on, but his confidence wasn't what it once had been.

Had he really fallen for Lou—was it that obvious to others? Maybe he needed to date someone else for a time, just to show he was really and truly over her, save his pride. Maybe it would even make him more attractive to Lou… like he was independent and didn't need her admiration…would they buy it? And who could possibly fill her shoes…?

"Laugh it up, wenches," Evan barked, returning his attention to the flickering fire.

 _What's the matter with her?_ His inner monologue continued to run, unbidden. _Can't she see what I'm doing for her? Doesn't she know a good thing when she's got it? When the dark lord takes control she'll wish she had—_

"S'matter with you, mate?"

Evan looked up, glowering. Mulciber stood there. Great, lumbering Mulciber, the extent of whose sympathy was whether or not it meant an opening for him to tell a joke about it later. At the sight of Evan his eyebrows pinched together and a sadistic smile spread across his face like poison in muddy water.

"Choo doin' by the fire there mate? Ey erybody, Rosiers bein' moody!" Mulciber's low, gravelly laughter was more than Evan could bear and he took his leave, striding off towards the dorms.

The cackling slowly died behind him, but his thoughts had settled on other problems.

He thought back to the moment… _Cruc—_ his own voice reverberated through his mind. The Great Hall had been full—how many students heard the spell he'd nearly cast? Evan thought back on the group of petrified Ravenclaw first-years, standing there clutching their books like shields. _Bugger 'em,_ he thought. _What could they do?_

 _What of the professors?_ Evan stopped for a moment, surprised. Why did he care so much? The time of the Dark Lord was nigh, and he was set. These should be the best times of his life… so what was that nagging at the back of his mind?

Evan entered the boy's dormitory without so much as even noticing. The back wall was a panorama of enchanted glass that looked directly into the seemingly endless depths of the Black Lake with a magnified, if not murky, view. Legend had it that once upon a time an entire army of merpeople had laid siege to the window for a fortnight before giving up and retreating. Slytherins were caught bunking off classes in droves just to watch the elaborate measures the little beasties went to in order to shatter the glass.

 _How many will remember you when the Dark Lord rises? How many will come demanding their debts owed?_ the soft voice continued.

"Let them," Evan said aloud.

 _Let them all come._

He sifted through the contents of the trunk that sat at the foot of his bunk. He found what he was looking for tucked away safely in that stupid pointy green hat he was forced to wear as a first year. The Remembrall. Evan shut the lid of the trunk and clamored up into his bunk, his back pressed against the glass wall behind him.

The smoke inside the little glass ball swirled red, but Evan knew he hadn't forgotten a thing.

"Tell me it's time," he whispered.

The smoke burned red, but it didn't change.

"Please," he begged, giving it a little shake. "Please."

The smoke slowly darkened, blood red, then plum purple.

"I've been trying," Evan whispered, his mind flicking to Lou's sweet face. "I was so close," he said. _If it weren't for Sirius…_

"And besides, I haven't given up on her… she may see the light yet."

The smoke thundered, churning like violent miniature thunderheads.

"Haven't I done enough already—? Listen to me, things have changed. I may need to—"

"Who you talkin' to in 'ere?" Mulciber boomed.

"Piss off," Evan said, tucking the Remembrall under his sleeve.

"What's that you've got there?" he asked, pointing.

"Will you take a hint and get lost Mul—"

Mulciber was on him in a second. Angry as he was, Evan couldn't help but admire the lightning quick speed that a bloke of his size managed to move with.

It wasn't much of a struggle. With his strength, Mulciber was able to wrangle the Remembrall in a moment's time.

"A Remembrall!" he chuckled loudly. "Well this is something!" He gave it a shake and laughed.

"Mulciber stop—you don't know what you're—"

"What're you doing with a Remembrall Rosier?" he laughed again. " 'Fraid you might forget something?"

"Give it here," Evan said, his hand opened wide.

"Or else what?" Mulciber asked, shifting his glance from Evan to the little glass orb. For a second he furrowed his brow and wrinkled his nose; the smoke turned quickly from plum back to red. Evan watched with bated breath—it wasn't supposed to be plum. Remembralls were only ever red or clear, and as for Mulciber, well… He could be trusted, in due time. Evan just didn't want that time to have to be now.

"What?" Evan asked. Mulciber stared strangely at the Remembrall, refusing to answer. For the briefest moment, Evan was afraid he'd realized the little ball wasn't all it appeared. Instinctively, Evan's hand reached for the hilt of his oaken wand.

"Stupid thing's broken," Mulciber said, just in time. He looked up at Evan and tossed it back to him, lazily. "I haven't forgotten a thing, I'm sure of it."

Evan caught it and quickly tucked it back in his robe. "Bugger off, will you?"

Mulciber chortled and turned to walk away just as some fourth-years made their way past him talking in hushed whispers and shooting quick glances at Evan. Evan shot them a snarl and they hurried by, making their way for the steps at the end of the dorm that led to the other beds. Evan watched Mulciber lumbering back to the common room, hoping that was the last he'd see of him.

"Oh!" he said, turning back to look at Evan. "Some professors are outside and want to see you," he mumbled. "S'what I came in here to tell you." With that he turned and walked off, leaving Evan alone again.

"You hear that?" he whispered to the Remembrall. "I'm done for—I need to get out of here. It needs to happen now."

For a short while there was no response, and Evan thought queerly that perhaps the thing really was broken. Then the smoke furled and all at once turned a color he'd never seen it turn—a dark and misty green.

He blinked a couple times to make sure he wasn't mistaken, rubbed the little orb against the sleeve of his robe and checked one more time. There was no mistaking it. Little wisps of green stretched out across the inside of the Remembrall—colors that had never before been seen inside the novelty item. Evan's sign.

No more thinking. He threw back the lid to his trunk once more and feverishly tossed everything out. The base of his trunk was a fake bottom and after wriggling his fingers into the seams he snatched it up and pushed it aside. He grabbed the little bag of glittery powder he sought and shoved it deep into the inner pocket of his robes, already forming the words he'd say to the professors who awaited him.

 _Trouble, dear Professor so-and-so? Why of course I wouldn't mind accompanying you… anything you need…_

Evan threw the lid of his trunk shut and made for the corridor back to the common room, all the while unaware of the platter-sized eyes watching him from the other side of the glass wall; eight long arms eddied lazily in the black water.

Lafferty broke her fast at a table adorned in black and canary yellow. The colors seemed to sparkle in the morning light, and her eggs and muffin did look scrumptious… if only she was hungry.

She'd misplaced her potions book yet again, and rather than enjoy her meal and set off on her day she sat and bitterly cursed her misfortune. It was right around the time she started to suspect maybe Katherine Hiddlebrook had hidden it from her—a girl she swore the sorting hat goofed up on—when Lafferty saw him. Evan Rosiers.

Did he think he was being inconspicuous, staring at Lou and Sirius like that from across the room? The Great Hall was big, but it wasn't _that_ big.

What a creep. Lafferty sighed. He was so handsome, especially when he brushed his long blond hair to the side like that and glowered out at the world with those dark, bruised eyes. If only he wasn't so … jaded? Bonkers? Creepy.

Lafferty still remembered when he lost it and almost cast an unforgivable curse at Sirius—it had happened not twenty paces from where she sat, not four months ago—and yet everyone seemed to have forgotten it. Everyone but her.

"What's got your mind this morning?" came the milky smooth voice of Nate Hodgekins, who everyone knew had a thing for her.

"Nothing, just wandering where I left my potions book," Lafferty said, lazily pushing her eggs around like an ice curler.

"Oh! That's so funny, the other day I…" Nate kept talking, only Lafferty wasn't listening. Evan had stood up and grumpily stalked off towards the dungeons. Not long after, Lou and Sirius left too.

What did Lou have the Lafferty didn't? _Well that's easy, Lou's gorgeous_ , Lafferty thought. Lafferty had been told she wasn't unattractive, but she had a hard time taking that for the same thing as beautiful.

"That was when I told my sister that she had better hope for a better teach, cuz honestly…" a constant drone continued to pour from Nate's open mouth. Lafferty decided at once she wouldn't finish her breakfast and pushed away from the table. It took Nate a few moments to get the drift, but finally called out, "Talk to you later!"

Just as soon as she realized she didn't want her breakfast Lafferty also realized she didn't want to go to class today. The missing potions book was only the start of it—Nate really set her off and besides, she needed to pick up a few things in Hogsmeade.

"Where do you think your going?" came a voice like broken glass.

"Oh, Katherine," Lafferty said turning on her heel, "Can you tell Professor Monkeybutt I may be a little late—I left my book in my room somewhere."

Katherine scoffed, "You'll be in trouble—you'll lose us house points."

Lafferty smiled and tossed her head as she made her leave, "Well. Whatever."

Katherine must have been dumbfounded, but Lafferty didn't look to see. It really _was_ unlike her, but what did it matter? The world was going crazy anyway. With students giving themselves over to the Dark Lord and parents pulling their kids from school, Lafferty was sure the professors had more to worry about than one absent fifth-year.

She was delighted to find just how right she was. There was nobody patrolling the front hall, and when she left Hogwarts, right out the front door, there was no one to stop her there either. She was halfway to Hogsmeade, considering what she'd like to pick up from the stores and whether she should treat herself to a butter beer, when she saw Evan Rosiers for the second time that day.

He was considerably closer to Hogsmeade, and she could only make him out by the tuft of blonde that escaped majestically from his drawn hood. There was no mistaking that hair. As she watched he ducked into the Three Broomsticks and disappeared. _Well that settles that,_ she thought triumphantly. _A butter beer it is._

The smell in the Three Broomsticks was delightful: saw dust, roasting meat, chips... all of it made more delectable when doused in the guilty pleasure of truancy. This early in the morning there weren't many customers, and she noticed Evan in the corner of the pub immediately. He noticed her too.

She decided to play it cool and sit at the counter.

"Playing hooky, dear?" came the sweet croak of Madame Rosmerta as she approached Lafferty.

"Err," Lafferty started.

"Oh no need to play coy!" the barmaid laughed and wiped down the counter in front of Lafferty. "I had my fair share of days in the sun too!"

Realizing that she probably wasn't lying, and that she spent the better part of her life working at the Leaky Cauldron, didn't fill Lafferty with positivity regarding her recent life choices.

"Well what'll it be? Butter beer?"

"Yes, please," Lafferty squeaked.

"Coming up dear."

She busied herself with the drink and Lafferty settled into her stool. She was just starting to doubt herself (and was seriously considering fleeing) when Evan took a seat beside her.

"I know you," he said.

"You do?" Lafferty asked, "I mean, I do too. Know you, I mean." _Dammit!_ She cursed her foolishness.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just couldn't, with today, you know," was all Lafferty could muster. To her surprise, Evan chuckled a little.

"I hear you," he said.

"What are you doing her?" she asked.

"Well," he said, motioning to the bar maid for a butter beer. "I'm actually running an errand for Dumbledore."

"No you're not!" Lafferty laughed.

"Honestly!" Evan said. "He asked me to come pick him up some things."

"At the Three Broomsticks?" Lafferty asked, smiling.

"It's very secretive," Evan smiled back.

"Here you are dears," the bar maid said, setting their overflowing butter beers in front of them. "These two are on the house."

"Thanks," Lafferty managed.

Evan took a big swig and set it down stoutly, no doubt in an attempt to show some bravado. He smiled what would otherwise have been a very sly smile, except for the thick butter beer mustachio he was sporting.

Lafferty couldn't help herself.

"Why are you laughing!" he demanded.

He came on strong, surprisingly strong, but Lafferty liked the way it made her feel. Usually the butterflies fluttered naturally, dancing around in her stomach to a beat of their own. This was like Evan reached down deep inside her and pulled them up by their wings, forcing them to dance to his music.

"It's just, you have a mustache," she said, grabbing her tissue and dabbing his lips.

 _What am I doing?!_ some small part of her screamed out. _This is so unlike you!_ That voice, it seemed so far away now. Maybe it was unlike her, but she didn't mind.

Evan grabbed her wrist and took the napkin from her hand, a smile creeping back across his face. "Thank you," he said. "I can get it."

"I don't—I don't mind," Lafferty found herself saying.

Evan put the napkin back in her hand but didn't loosen his grip on her wrist.

"Are you going to let me go now?" Lafferty asked in what she hoped sounded 'coy'.

A crooked, handsome little grin spread across his face. "No. I don't think I will."


	35. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to own anything from the Harry Potter universe. I am simply a fan who loves a great story.

 **A/N:** Has it really been months? Where has the time gone? I hope there is still interest in this piece. It's taken me quite some time to find the motivation to continue on with this story. I do love it, and it's always on the back of my mind. I hope you enjoy it, too 3

* * *

The boys were at odds as to how to help James. He was mopey. He was vicious. A combination that didn't help to alleviate any concerns. All Sirius could do was to sit quietly and listen when James wanted to rant, or to keep company in his silence. Remus was there to offer a shoulder to lean on; Peter was there to add supportive remarks when James went off on a tangent.

Meal times had proven to be awkward at best. Helpings were angrily scooped on to his plate, only to be left uneaten as he stared bitterly back at his stew.

"I am going out," James muttered, pushing his plate away from him.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Remus asked, glancing up from his pumpkin juice.

James grumbled bitterly before stalking out of the Great Hall.

"Was that a 'no'?" Peter asked, scooping another helping of pudding on to his plate.

"Leave him be," Sirius sighed as he saw a flash of red from the corner of his eye.

"Don't you think this has gone on long enough?" Lily sighed sitting next to Sirius, a small "v" forming between her brows.

"I don't see how it's any concern to you," Sirius frowned, though he knew it was a lie.

"He's been moping around for weeks. No pranks. No snide remarks. It's a bit odd," Lily said, running her hand across her temple. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was hurt."

"Again, Evans—what interest is it to you?" Sirius asked, shrugging on his coat. "Why are you so concerned?"

"I'm not so sure myself," Lily said, genuinely perplexed by the idea. "Strange feeling, really."

Sirius shot an irritated look to Remus as Lily hurried off in James's direction.

"Strange day," Remus muttered, grabbing his things.

"Don't you think we should go look for him?" Peter asked, smashing one last spoonful into his mouth. "Moon will be out in a couple of hours."

"Let him be for tonight. He'll come around when he's ready," Sirius said, as he watched the hall empty.

"You can skip out tonight, too—if you want," Remus said, nodding towards the Ravenclaw table.

"S'all right, mate. Studying for NEWTs anyhow," Sirius smiled back at Lou. "Besides, can't have you running the countryside on your own."

"Hey!" Peter frowned. "I'll be there, too."

Sirius smirked, patting Peter on the back, "Like I said, can't have you running on your own."

* * *

Lou wasn't a prideful person, but even she had to admit there were certain qualities she embodied that were useful. She was inconspicuous. Discreet. Invisible. Unless of course Sirius was around—then that was another story all together. But he wasn't there, not at this moment, as Lou watched a scene unravel just behind her spell book.

Lily Evans's laugh wasn't loud. It didn't echo off the walls like the typical guffaw. It was subdued, almost musical, but if anything, genuine. There was no spectacle or prank unraveling about. In fact, the Great Hall was rather quiet for a Monday morning. Lou almost rubbed her eyes in disbelief, but opted to blink a few times before she realized that Lily's laughter was directed towards James Potter. Not a _haha_ at him, but a _haha_ with him. A rarity.

Lou lowered her copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 just low enough to glance towards the Slytherin table. Vera was no where to be seen. Probably for the best. It had been weeks since Vera broke things off with James, but her path to healing took its own course. Reckless? There were probably better words to use, but for now, she needed to be.

"Bite any harder and you might actually draw blood," came a voice from behind.

Lou jumped as Sirius reached over to scoop a spoon of her abandoned oatmeal into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully before pulling her bottom lip from her teeth's grasp.

"You really ought to work on your approach. My heart will give one of these days," Lou half laughed, tucking her book back into her bag. " _Pig_ ," she added as Sirius took another heaping spoonful.

"You wound me," Sirius grinned through a mouth full of oatmeal. "Would you prefer that I narrate my every move?"

"Yes, actually—that would be rather helpful," Lou smiled, quickly kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Noted," Sirius said, buttering a piece of toast. "Now, if I may—what seems to have captured your attention this morning?"

Lou frowned as crumbs collected on the table. "Honestly Sirius, you eat like a dog."

Sirius choked on his last bit of toast before giving Lou a wicked grin, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You shouldn't," Lou playfully rolled her eyes and pushed a glass of water his way, "You were saying?"

"Oh, nothing…you just seem distracted. One thing is for sure, you weren't studying," he said, stretching his arms behind him.

"You're right. I was enjoying my breakfast before you woofed it down."

"Yes, I see...with your ice cold oatmeal. You may fool others, but you don't fool me," Sirius smiled, trading his glass of water for a cupful of pumpkin juice.

Lou bit her lip once more, as she examined the dark rings under his eyes. She had her suspicions about last night. It frightened her to think of the dangers that came with the full moon, let alone how he must manage lupine company without getting hurt, but she adored him even more for it.

"If you are so sure of yourself, tell me Sirius, what was I doing?"

"I am almost never certain, but if it's anything along the lines of what I was thinking, I would guess it's the display of affection radiating off of James and Lily. Besides, when you are studying, you usually have your leg tucked under you, or you're biting on the end of your quill."

"You know, I use to be discreet before you waltzed in with your Sherlock Holmes observations," Lou laughed. "Albeit creepy."

"I am not sure what you're saying, but I plan to take that as a compliment, " he said with a wink.

She had to smile at his naivety to muggle references. Something she hoped would never grow old.

"I feel like this is all happening rather quickly," Lou said, eyes flashing back to Lily and James. "I am not quite sure what to make of all of this."

"Well, we could spend the morning pondering over two very confusing individuals, or we could just enjoy our time before class starts."

"That's rather dismissive," Lou pouted. "What about Vee?"

"The way I look at is as such, _she_ broke things off with him. He moped around for weeks over her. He can't mope around forever."

"It's more than that though. Complicated," Lou sighed, biting her lip again. She couldn't say much more without betraying Vera's confidence.

"Maybe that was rude to say," he paused, turning to Lou to face him. "I don't want Vee hurting. She's your friend and by default I have pledged to tolerate her, and vice versa. But, James is my best mate. Like it or not, it's the first time he's smiled since things ended."

"Lily hates him. That is a known fact. Why would she be interested now?"

"I don't claim to understand it. I think everyone is just as confused as you are. But look at him—he's happy."

Lou bit her tongue. There was nothing more she had to say, and if she did, she was certain it wouldn't be nice.

"I have to go."

"Lou—stop," Sirius stood, pushing his plate from him. He followed her out to the entrance of the Great Hall before leaning down so only she would be able to hear. "I am not trying to upset you. All I know is that as early as I can remember, James had always wanted to be with Lily. "

"It's not fair to Vee," Lou said, failing to keep her emotions at bay. "He looks at her like, like he—"

"He looks at her like I look at you."

Lou closed her mouth at this. She felt her heart tug for reasons she was still trying to comprehend. The pain she felt for Vera. The admission by Sirius.

"He looks at her like I look at you," he repeated, pulling Lou gently to him. "One thing that I am absolutely certain about is that if he feels for Evans even half of what I feel for you, then nothing else needs to be said."

His eyes were honest, and she wanted nothing more than to be with him at that moment.

"How can you manage to say something that is so depressing yet so sweet to me at the same time?" Lou half cried, as she wrapped her arms around him. "What are we going to do?"

"What we always do—be there for them. Be there for each other," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"Sirius Black. What on earth are you doing to me?" she sighed, leaning her forehead against his chest.

Sirius lifted her chin so that her eyes met his, "You're it for me, Lou. You know that, right?"

She smiled up at him, resting her hand against his cheek.

"I need to show you something. Tonight," he said, intertwining his hand with hers.

"Why tonight? Can't you show me now?"

"I could...but I find that the night keeps secrets better."

"Not everything needs to be a mystery, Sirius," Lou said, pulling away slightly.

"Trust me."

"I do."

"Then that's all you'll need to know," he said, his turn to deepen their kiss. "I'll find you at curfew."

"And what am I to do until then?" Lou sighed, taking his hand once more.

"Think of me."

"I always do."


	36. Chapter 33

**A/N:** You'll have to forgive me. I have been less than diligent about getting chapters out. Such is life _—_ busy and unpredictable. If you are still following, I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to own anything from the Harry Potter universe. I am simply a fan who loves a great story.

* * *

James tossed his Quidditch bag in the corner of the room, knocking over a glass of water in the process.

"Is James Potter blushing?" Peter sprang up from his four poster, almost diligently to mop up the mess.

"Pete, you don't have to do that," came Remus's muffled response, his head buried beneath a pillow. "Make James do it."

"It'll dry," James shrugged as he tossed his gloves into his trunk. "Check your eyes, mate. James Potter doesn't blush."

"But he does refer to himself in third person," Sirius laughed, shaking off one of the drenched spell books.

"Wind chill from practice," James said, tossing himself back onto his bed. "Not exactly warm out today."

"Course," Sirius nodded along. "Definitely has nothing to do with Lily Evans."

James faltered, only for a moment, before propping himself up on his elbows, "What does Lily have to do with anything?"

" _Evans_ ," Sirius stressed, "Seemed awfully invested with you this morning."

"Nothing to get your knickers in a twist," James reassured. "Just talking."

"And flirting..." Peter mumbled quietly.

"What was that Wormtail?"

"I do believe he said flirting," Sirius grinned crossing the room. Sirius sat on the edge of James's bed, clutching a pillow dramatically in his lap. "Do tell us more."

"Piss off," James laughed, snatching his pillow back. "James Potter is flying solo."

Remus gave a muffled scoff before shutting the curtains to his four poster. "Wish you would just go to the Hospital Wing!" James called in response.

"He'll cave in," Sirius frowned. "He always does."

Last night was one of the tougher transitions Remus had to face. The nights were always restless, the days after exhausting. Remus was lucky to go an evening unscathed, but the night before left him with a scar on his left cheek. Admittedly, all of the boys were tired, but one didn't abandon a friend, not when he was in need.

Sirius turned back to James, a sheepish grin plastered on his face," I have a favor to ask you."

"A favor?" James snorted. "Really think I'd help you after you mocked me?"

I wouldn't dare," Sirius winked. "Only stating the obvious."

"What do you want?"

Sirius stretched across the width of the bed before rolling on to his side, "I need the cloak."

"Why ask now? You never do" James asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"I was feeling courteous," Sirius shrugged. "That's a yes, right?"

* * *

Lou mentally kicked herself for the faint clicks that her heeled boot made against the stone floor. She could feel the small exhales upon her ear as Sirius guided her to the darkened grounds. The cloak didn't do much for warmth, but Lou pulled it tighter around her even still.

"I still don't see why this couldn't have happened a few hours earlier," Lou laughed quietly as she stepped over a fallen tree branch. "The sun serves many purposes...warmth for one."

Sirius smiled down at her, "So curious. You'll thank me later."

Lou shivered but was startled to hear her lips manifest the cold she was feeling into a sort of sigh. _Did that sound like exasperation?_ She hoped not.

"I love that about you, you know that?" Sirius whispered.

"What?" Lou asked, doggedly trying to play it off.

"Your petulance. That adorable little sigh of yours." It was a good thing the sun wasn't out; Lou managed to hide the furious blushing of her cheeks under Sirius' protective arms.

They walked another five minutes, growing farther and farther from the safety of the castle with each step. "Sirius," Lou said. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just a little further now."

At the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the sloping hill from the castle came to rest at a little knoll. Boulders lined the edge and as she grew closer, Lou could see that it was a good two meters or so drop, at which point one would find themselves crannied between the knoll and the Forbidden Forest, another 10 yards off. It was here that Sirius slipped out from under the invisibility cloak, careful to leave Lou enshrouded.

He got low and hung his legs over the crest of the knoll and dropped down with a soft **thwump**. Safely at the bottom, he turned and reached his arms out to Lou. "Come on," he said, "I've got you."

Without hesitation, Lou followed suit. Seconds later she was enveloped in his arms again, the beating of his chest warming hers. From here it would be impossible for anyone at the castle to see them, even from the tippy-top of the Astronomy tower.

Lou let the quiet magic of the moment set in. This close to the forest the behemoth-sized roots already began to thread themselves in and out of the ground. They wove an intricate tapestry of twisted, ever-turning firewyrms seemingly locked in battle with the very earth itself. It was the first time all evening Lou felt warm, and the first time in her life the sight of the Forbidden Forest didn't fill her with dread, but with wonder and curiosity...with longing.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Lou whispered, afraid her very voice would shatter the stillness all around them..

"Not quite," Sirius smiled. He took a step back and Lou's arms folded instinctively, a protest at losing the warmth of the moment.

"There's that petulance again," Sirius quipped with a devilish grin.

"Well, get on with it," Lou said, letting the agitation edge into her voice.

"Okay, okay," Sirius held his hands out in front of himself. "Now, I want to show you something, alright? You'll have some questions and I'm ready to answer them, but I don't want you to panic. Can you promise me you won't panic?"

Lou shrugged, "Maybe."

"Hm," Sirius frowned, "Well, I suppose maybe will have to do."

Lou watched on as all at once Sirius's hands _—_ the very hands that were holding her moments ago, that he now held out in front of himself _—_ grew sort of _in_ , rather than _out_ , as growing normally does. Only that wasn't all. Dark fur quickly sprouted all over, not only his hands, but his arms, and his face. It all happened so quickly Lou could hardly process that his entire anatomy was changing before her very eyes and next thing she knew, Lou was staring at a dog buried in a pile of Sirius' clothes!

"Oh!" she exclaimed, quite without meaning to and she covered her mouth immediately. Lou didn't feel any fear at all; it was just the suddenness of it all the brought her world to an instant pause.

Under his clothing, Sirius gave a bit of a wag and a shuffle and Lou dropped to her knees realizing he was trying to shake out from under them.

"How?" Lou murmured as she pulled the clothing from the tip of his wet nose, and for the first time saw directly into his eyes and grew silent. There was no mistaking those eyes. "Oh Sirius," she whispered, cautiously reaching out a hand to ruffle the fur behind his ears.

"It really is you...you really, truly are..." she gave his a kiss on the nose, "you really, truly are...a dog, aren't you?" Lou let slip a chuckle despite herself and Sirius must have laughed too because he rolled on his side and pawed at her playfully.

"But how," Lou wondered as she reached out to rub his belly, which she wondered whether or not would be an odd thing to do. It struck her as completely normal and wonderful. Sirius rolled back over into her lap and nibbled at her fingers when she stroked his nose and she gave him a quick pat, "Ouch Sirius! Being a dog doesn't give you any excuse to act like...well act like a _dog_!"

Lou chewed on her bottom lip as she took in his form. This wasn't a spell of Transfiguration, but something more. She thought back to her third year when Professor McGonagall demonstrated her feline form to the class, but she was an Animagus, and as for Sirius, he was only a student.

 _Impossible._

"You're right. I do have some questions," she sighed, as Sirius rested his head upon her knee. Lou's eyes wandered to the pile of clothes in front of her when the thought struck her, "Sirius! You're _—_ you're _naked_! What will we do about your clothes?!" He lapped at her knees and she gave him a playful shove. "Turn yourself back and get dressed! I'm going to close my eyes and look away, on my word, but you go and put your clothes back on!"

She laughed shaking her head in disbelief. Sirius did as she asked, though Lou found it difficult keeping her promise.

* * *

"Where are you taking me now?" Lou asked, picking a fine black hair from her pants. Sirius was leading her around the bend of the woods, the lights from the castle looming in the distance.

"Back to the castle of course," he replied, pulling the cloak over their heads.

"Oh," she said with sudden disappointment. "I just thought _—"_

"Thought what?" he smiled, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You can't just show me something like _that_ and expect to not at least talk about it," she pouted up at him.

"Who's to say we're not going to talk?" he gave her a small nervous smile, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"It's nearly morning," Lou frowned. "If we go back now there will be no time to talk."

"It is morning. Four o'clock, _Saturday morning_. No classes, no study halls, no Quidditch matches."

"What in the world are you going on about?" Lou asked.

"Well, it's just _—_ don't you think...I mean to say," Sirius skirted around his words with the meticulous precision of a flamingo dancer. Around the bend came the entrance to Hogwarts, "No one's going to expect us in classes. I was hoping you would come back with me."

"To your dormitory?" Lou frowned. "How are we to talk with the boys around? Do they know that I know? Do they know?"

He gave her a quiet laugh as he cracked open the door, just enough to scoot inside, "They're not there. Not tonight. Plenty of time to answer all of your questions."

Sirius gave her a nervous glance when Lou stopped just outside the opening, "Sirius..."

"Listen, Lou. You don't have to. It's just at this hour, we'd have an easier time getting you back to your dormitory after the curfew is up, don't you think? That way, it'll seem like we went on an early morning walk around the lake, and no one will think twice about it. Unless, you would rather risk being seen sneaking back into your common room."

"Did you plan this?" she asked, hoping desperately the tone she had adopted would mask the flittering of the butterflies that threatened to burst from her stomach at any second.

"No _—_ well yes. But, I promise you my intentions _—_ " he stuttered, running his hand through his disheveled hair.

Lou laughed at the usually well put together boy, "I know. I'll go with you. I suppose it's better than waiting out the curfew outside. It's freezing."

He looked down at her in surprise, before shaking his head, "I never know what to expect with you."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked, skipping the creaking step as Sirius led her towards the seventh floor.

"No, it's a wonderful thing."

The two were silent as they made their way to the seventh floor of the castle, pausing occasionally to avoid the Prefects making their rounds. It wasn't until the two stopped outside the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room that Sirius muttered _Mugwump_ to the portrait of the Fat Lady, allowing them entrance. Light was not yet filtering through the tall windows of Gryffindor Tower. A fire burned dimly in the fireplace, casting shadows on the faces of the students asleep on the couch. Sirius wrapped his hand gently around Lou's, leading her up to the boys' dormitory. As promised, the room was empty.

Sirius tossed the invisibility cloak back on to James' bed, gesturing to Lou to make herself comfortable. It had been a few months since Lou stepped foot in Sirius' dormitory. The last time an experience of embarrassment and headache inducing. It was different now as the nerves rattled in her stomach.

Lou ran her hands against the velvet-like fabric that made up Sirius' four poster. His bed was neatly kept, the space around equally organized. Lou had to smile as her eyes wandered to the rest of the dormitory. The personalities of each boy matched that of their living space. James' covered with Quidditch memorabilia and equipment , Peter's slightly disheveled, but charming all the same. Remus', although tidy, covered in parchment and books.

Lou sighed as she shifted onto his bed, "Your beds are cozier than the Ravenclaw ones. Everything is warmer here."

She took his pillow and hugged it to her body, scooting over as he sat down next to her.

"What's your dormitory like?"

"Nothing like this," she said, eyes wandering once again. "The colors are different, but of course you would expect that. Where you have crimson curtains, ours' are bronze and blue, though the Common Room is my favorite part. I wish you could see it _—_ it's beautiful. The carpets are a plush, midnight blue covered in stars."

"Stars, hmm?" Sirius smirked.

"Yes, stars," she laughed, giving him a small push. "The stars reflect onto the ceiling. There's something so special about being able to star gaze without the need for darkness, though I must admit, nothing compares to the view at night."

"Sounds magical," he said, pulling her into him.

"It is," Lou smiled, taking in the comfort of his hold. "But now, you have some questions to answer for me."

"Of course," he said, giving her a nervous smile. "Ask away."

"You're an Animagus."

"Was that a question or a statement?"

"Sirius!"

"Animagus," he said, wiping traces of humor off his face.

The rush of curiosity overtook her features as she took in the information. Any semblance of organized thinking was thrown out the window as a sense of panic hit her.

"You could get hurt. You could get _caught,_ " she said, feeling the words stuck in her throat. "Do the boys know?"

He smiled, taking her face in his hands, "They ought to. We did this together. For Remus."

 _For Remus._

"I don't understand."

"I know that you know about Remus," he said, brushing his lips against hers. "The research you've been doing."

"Did he say _—_ "

"Not a thing. I heard you in the library that day. You kept his secret when you didn't have to. You made him feel, not so out of place. He doesn't feel that often."

"If he's out of place, then we all are," she gave a small laugh. "I still don't understand _—_ what does being an Animagus have to do with Remus?"

"It allows us to be with him when he transforms. Werewolves are only a danger to humans. I can't be certain, but it would seem that he maintains a semblance of humanity when we are there with him _—_ makes the process less lonely."

"Does anyone else know?"

"We're not registered. So, I hope not," he smirked, giving her a wink.

"Aren't you afraid? Of getting caught?"

"You stop being afraid when you realize that your mate matters more. I'd take a life time in Azkaban knowing that Remus or anyone else close to me was able to not suffer, even for just a moment."

Lou let his words sink in and kissed him gently on the cheek, "Well, Sirius Black, your secret's safe with me.

For a time, Lou let the silence hang in the air like some intangible, all-knowing presence between them. The warmth she'd been folded up in at the edge of the Forbidden Forest came rushing back to her and she found herself slipping deeper and deeper into the nook of his shoulder.

"Sirius?" she whispered, when at last the question she'd been wanting to ask refused to remain silent any longer.

"Hm?"

"Why'd you want me to know you were an Animagus? It's something that _—well..."_ Lou looked for the words. "It's not a thing you want just anyone to know."

Sirius let loose a small soft laugh, "You're far from just anyone, Lou," he said, and she felt it. "I wanted you to know because I _needed_ you to know. I need you to know everything about me _—_ absolutely everything, inside and out."

Lou let those words sink in before finding her voice one last time. She wasn't sure if she could, and sure enough, when she did say the word, it was barely a whisper: "Why?"

Sirius reached across the both of them with his free hand and took hold of Lou's, squeezing it tenderly as he did. "Because I love you."

Her voice was once again, caught in her throat and she was almost certain it would stay there _—what a fool_! She cursed herself _—say the words back!  
_ She could feel them so intensely all in the world she wanted was to open her mouth and give them sound, but when she did she couldn't say anything at all. It didn't matter. When she opened her mouth, his found hers and all the words that ever need to be said melted away, as Lou melted into the warmth of his embrace, and the evening slowly faded into the dawn.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!


End file.
